Mi principe azul
by karekanoO18
Summary: Una historia sobre Kuchiki Rukia, quien destinada a un compromiso arreglado, conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven que la pondra en duda de si hacer lo correcto o lo que dicte su corazon. Pasa y enterate de esto y muchas cosas mas, no te arrepentiras ;D
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia, déjenme decirles que este fic es el primero que subo a esta página, ósea, el primero que comparto públicamente, así que les pido que me hagan saber lo que piensan acerca del fic, estoy abierta a cualquier idea que ustedes quieran compartir conmigo y también, a cualquier crítica constructiva n.n, sin más que decir, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado... aquí vamos ;D

Simbología

-dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo instructor de piano<strong>

La mayoría de ustedes sabe que en todos los cuentos infantiles hay un final feliz ¿no? En donde la princesa encuentra al chico ideal… a su príncipe azul. Pues para mi mala suerte, en mi caso no es así… estoy comprometida con un hombre que no amo.

Mi familia me prometió con el menor de los Shiba cuando tenía tan solo 7 años, se estipulo que me casaría con el cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, que son los 18.

En ese entonces, no le tome demasiada importancia, y si lo pienso bastante es más que lógico… era una niña. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños número 18 se acerca, por lo que… ¡estoy que me lleva el demonio!

Y como no? Si abusaron de mi inocencia de aquel entonces, para hacer que pusiera mi nombre en ese estúpido papel! ¡oh Dios mío! Mi cumpleaños es en 6 meses! Bueno… en realidad mi cumpleaños y mi boda son en 6 meses, ¿Qué hago? Es lo que últimamente me eh estado preguntando a mí misma, y estas son las posibles respuestas que eh pensado:

Irme a un país lejano y cambiar mi identidad (cosa que casi al instante me retracte, ya que mi familia me encontraría en menos de lo que canta un gallo)

Decir que no quiero casarme, que quiero elegir al hombre con el que compartiré mi vida por mí misma (también me retracte de esta idea poco después de haberla pensado, mi familia simplemente ignoraría mi petición y me diría que es lo mejor para ambas familias)

Aceptar lo que me depara el futuro (o más bien dicho mi familia) y vivir fingiendo el resto de mi vida que vivo felizmente casada. (sería lo más fácil… pero me asusta la idea de pensar que nunca podre ser feliz…)

No quiero optar por la última opción, definitivamente no quiero…

-Kuchiki…-

Sonara cursi y absurdo, incluso para una persona como yo que no es muy afectiva ni cariñosa, pero… quiero enamorarme.

-Kuchiki…-

En verdad… quiero enamorarme…

-Kuchiki…-

-oye… Kuchiki-san…- mi compañera de al lado me llamo.- la maestra te está hablando.

-hi!- conteste al fin.

-te llame tres veces.- regaño mi profesora- ¿te encuentras bien Kuchiki?

-sí, estoy bien.- dije- solo estaba distraída, lo siento.

-muy bien, siéntate.-

-gracias.- susurre a mi compañera.

-escuchen todos.- dijo la maestra- hoy damos inicio al tercer año de instituto, por lo que no pueden tomárselo a la ligera, deben trabajar este último año con todo su empeño para que puedan entrar a la universidad que ustedes quieran. Den lo mejor de sí chicos.- finalizo con una alegre sonrisa.

-hi!- contesto todo el salón al unísono.

-muy bien, ahora un último aviso antes de comenzar la clase.- la maestra se levantó de su silla y se acercó hacia la puerta.- tenemos un nuevo compañero, pasa.- dijo al chico

Entro un chico altísimo y delgado, su piel era de color melocotón y tenía un color muy singular de cabello… naranja.

-muy bien, preséntate a tus compañeros- pidió la profesora.

Las chicas estaban a la expectativa o mejor dicho… estaban que se lo comían con la mirada, pues no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo.- después de decir esto, las chicas hicieron un leve "kyyyaaa" y comenzaron a cuchichear cosas entre ellas referentes a el nuevo estudiante, lo único que alcance a o ir de una chica fue "que voz tan sexy tiene…".

-alguien quiere preguntar algo a kurosaki?- dijo la maestra, a lo que todas dijeron al unísono (obviamente menos yo)- ¿TIENES NOVIA?

El chico solo frunció el ceño y contesto con indiferencia, "la tengo". Todas las chicas quedaron abatidas y desanimadas por la respuesta, (menos yo… obviamente)

-muy bien… supongo que con esa respuesta quedaron aplacadas, por lo que voy a comenzar la clase- la maestra camino hacia el nuevo alumno- puedes pasar a sentarte en ese lugar que está solo, detrás de la señorita Kuchiki- señalo el lugar con su dedo.

El chico camino hacia el lugar que estaba detrás del mío, coloco su mochila en el piso y se sentó.

La maestra continuo con su clase, dio una explicación y después puso una dinámica en la que tenías que practicar una conversación con un compañero.

-oye…- escuche de atrás, _**¿me está hablando a mí?, **_mi gire lentamente así el, hasta quedar en una posición en la que pudiera escucharlo mejor y hablar.

-¿necesitas algo Kurosaki-san?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, fue entonces cuando pude ver más de cerca su rostro, si de lejos se veía bien… de cerca estaba mucho mejor.

-esto es un poco molesto para mi…- su seño se frunció y rasco su cabeza- tengo que practicar la conversación, ¿quieres practicarla conmigo?- pidió viéndome fijamente, _**así que es de lo que siguen indicaciones… por su apariencia cualquiera pensaría que es de esos que hacen lo que quieren.**_

-seguro.- conteste.- espera un segundo.- tome mi libro.- bien, tu empiezas.

Comenzamos con la conversación, era una conversación muy simple en inglés de cuando conoces a alguien nuevo. Tenía que admitirlo… su pronunciación era muy buena.

-termínanos.- dije, poniendo mi libro en el pupitre.- tu pronunciación es muy buena. _**Tenía que decirlo…**_

-Gracias.- coloco su codo en el pupitre.- oye, a qué horas es el receso?

-es a las 11.- conteste

-bien.- di por terminada la plática y me gire hacia mi pupitre- una última cosa… podrías hacerme un favor?- sentí como mi piel se ponía chinita ante el sonido de su voz tan cerca de mi oído. Lo vi de reojo, el chico estaba con los dos brazos sobre el pupitre y su cabeza sobre ellos, _**esa posición es la que adoptan las personas cuando…- **_despiértame a las 11- _**van a dormir, **_moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, _**este tipo… **_

-nee… Kuchiki-san- me gire hacia la chica de al lado- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-nada en especial- conteste volviendo mi vista a un libro que estaba leyendo.

-aah… ok.- dijo

No es que no le haya querido contar… si no en que en realidad no habíamos hablado de algo en especial. Al parecer Kurosaki había llamado la atención de todas las chicas de la clase (exceptuando la mía) si bien… tengo que aceptar que el chico no está mal, pero sinceramente eh visto mejores.

El timbre de la salida al receso sonó, saque mi obento y me acerque al bulto detrás de mi asiento.

-Kurosaki-san…- llame, pero el chico ni se inmuto- hey… ya sonó el timbre, son las 11.- dije mientras lo movía un poco con mi mano, pero seguía bien dormido… _**¿seguirá vivo?**_ Me acerque un poco a su rostro que se encontraba oculto entre sus brazos.

-KUROSAKI!- grite en su oído.

El chico se levantó de sopetón del pupitre y luego me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-te llame tres veces…- dije en defensa.- tienes el sueño muy pesado… era la única manera de que despertaras.

-tsk… si ya! ya se!.- se levantó de su silla- nos vemos.- Kurosaki salió del salón y yo detrás de él, _**parece que lo estoy siguiendo...**_- no me sigas enana.- _**¿co-co-como me dijo?Este estúpido cabeza de…**_

_**-**_¿Disculpa? ¿Yo siguiendo te a ti? Ja… no me hagas reír… cabeza de zanahoria.- pase por un lado de él, con la vista hacia el frente y la cabeza en alto, una posición digna de los Kuchiki, la familia más poderosa de Japón.- idiota… - dije por lo bajo.

Me fui a la terraza, mi lugar favorito para la hora del almuerzo. Siempre estaba sola, no es que no me gustara la compañía, pero como dice el dicho "mejor sola que mal acompañada", los amigos que tenía no se encontraban en esta escuela, ellos estaban en escuelas de elite, ósea… las mejores de Japón.

A veces me preguntaba a mí misma, ¿Por qué rayos estoy en esta escuela?, en realidad no lo entiendo, mi familia bien podría pagar cualquier colegio de Japón o de cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero eme aquí, en mi tercer año de preparatoria, en una escuela de clase media.

Abrí mi obento que como siempre, tenía demasiada comida y como siempre nunca me la terminaba. Las cocineras continuaban llenándome mi obento hasta el tope, por órdenes de mi Nii-sama, ya que decía que tenía que comer bien para crecer, cosa en la que no veía resultado, ya que seguía en mis mismos 1.44 cm de estatura, desde que entre a la secundaria.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando mi celular sonó. Deje mi comida a un lado y conteste mi teléfono.

-¿sí?- dije

-Rukia…- era mi hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?-

-tu instructor de piano vendrá esta tarde.- dijo- Renji pasara por ti.

-está bien Nii-sama, ¿eso es todo?-

-una última cosa.- dijo- comete todo el obento.

-hi…- conteste con monotonía

-nos vemos- colgó

Nuevo instructor de piano… ¿Cómo será? El último que tuve se fue a dar clases a Julliard, por lo que mi hermano tuvo que buscarme uno nuevo.

El timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó, _**¿Qué? ¡No pude comer nada!**_ Guarde mi obento y baje de la terraza, _**tratare de comer entre clases…**_

Al entrar al salón, el cabeza de zanahoria ya estaba en su lugar, me miro por un momento y luego me desvió la mirada. Camine hacia mi lugar, coloque mi obento dentro de mi pupitre y me senté.

Las clases pasaron rápido, debes en cuando tomaba pequeñas porciones de mi comida y las llevaba a mi boca tratando de no ser vista por el profesor.

-sensei…- la voz venia de mis espaldas.- ¿está permitido comer entre clases?- _**este maldito…**_

-no, no está permitido Kurosaki-san- contesto el profesor, quien me cacho con las manos en la tragazón, con plena boca llena de comida.- Kuchiki… voy a tener que retirarte tu comida.

-hi…- dije apenada- lo siento- me levante de mi asiento y fui a entregarle mis sagrados alimentos.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki, puedes venir por ellos al terminar la clase.- dijo por lo bajo para que solo yo escuchara, asentí con mi cabeza y me regrese a mi lugar, no sin antes fulminar al tipo de atrás con la mirada.

-¿Qué hay con esa mirada?- escuche detrás de mí oído.- solo tenía una duda, soy nuevo y no conozco el reglamento… enana.- _**Quieres guerra…**_

-¿Qué dices "Kurosaki-kun"? ¿Qué no le entendiste a la explicación del maestro?- grite de pronto en el silencio de la clase, todo las miradas cayeron en el cabeza de zanahoria, _**Pues guerra tendrás. **_– oh!, lo siento "Kurosaki-kun" hable muy fuerte.-

Era obvio que lo había hecho apropósito, a lo que el chico no tardó en darse cuenta, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba encabronado.

El timbre sonó, lo que significaba que las clases habían terminado por hoy, tome mi mochila y Salí del salón a toda prisa… tenía que llegar a mis clases de Piano.

Camine por todo el pasillo de la escuela, perteneciente a los estudiantes de primer año.

Salí por la puerta principal, caminando elegantemente como lo haría cualquier señorita de la nobleza.

Pude ver de lejos el carro que estaba esperando por mí frente a la entrada de la escuela.

Llegue hasta ella y un chico alto de una cabellera roja ya muy familiar para mi salió de la puerta del conductor.

-Rukia, ¿Qué tal tu día?- se acercó a mí, inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta llegar a mi mejilla y me dio un beso amigable en señal de saludo a lo que yo correspondí de igual manera.- ¿todo bien?

-Estuvo bien Renji.- entonces recordé al animal que tengo por compañero que se sienta detrás de mí.- bueno… casi todo.

-¿paso algo malo?- pregunto un poco preocupado abriéndome la puerta del coche.

-te cuento en el camino.- dije subiendo al ostentoso mueble.

-De acuerdo.- dijo y me dio una media sonrisa.

Renji era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, con él había vivido grandes aventuras, momentos tristes, felices, alegres, divertidos y demás… era como un hermano para mí. Lo apreciaba mucho y estaba decidida a estar para el incondicionalmente.

Mi amigo venia de una muy buena Familia, los Abarai, dueños de pozos petroleros en Japón y en otras partes del mundo, era una familia poderosa e influyente al igual que los Kuchiki, llevaban una muy buena relación con nosotros desde años atrás. Renji era hijo único, por lo que estaba más que claro que sería el futuro dueño y presidente de las empresas de su familia.

Él era un chico alto, que media más de 1.80, de cabellos color rojo, recogidos en una coleta alta, ojos rasgados, de color marrón y tono de piel parecido melocotón, un chico muy apuesto.

-vaya… que tipo- dijo Renji con un tono de ligero enfado en su voz cuando le termine de contar mi día- hazme saber si te causa más problemas… hare que te deje tranquila.

-Descuida, puedo encargarme de ese corriente yo sola.- dije acomodando mi flequillo.

-si el chico fuera más inteligente, no se metería contigo- detuvo el carro en un rojo- se ve que no sabe quién eres.

-si… puede que sea eso.- dije

-cambiando de tema.- dijo acelerando.- me gustaría llevarte a comer antes de llegar a casa, pero ya conoces a tu hermano, no le gusta hacer esperar a las visitas.- me miro de reojo fugazmente- te llevare en otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

-por supuesto, no te preocupes por ello.- me mire en el retrovisor de mi lado.- se cómo es mi hermano y con gusto acepto ir en otra ocasión.

-llegamos.- dijo Renji apagando el auto.- déjame abrirte.- bajo del carro, camino hasta mi puerta y la abrió para mí como siempre.- permíteme.- me dio su mano para que bajara con más facilidad, aunque más que nada era por puro acto de caballerismo y costumbre.

-Gracias.- tome su mano y baje del auto.

-muy bien señorita, ya está en su casa.- dijo Renji haciendo una reverencia a modo de broma, lo que logro sacar una pequeña risilla por parte mía.

-Caballero… gracias por traerme a mis aposentos- reverencie.- es usted muy amable.

Los dos reímos al unísono, era divertido estar con Renji.

-Tengo que irme, mi instructor debe estar esperándome.- dije colocando mi mochila en mi hombro derecho.

-bien, entonces te veré luego.- se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.- cuídate Rukia y recuerda que tenemos una comida pendiente.

-sí, lo se.- dije.- tú también cuídate.

Mi amigo subió a su elegante auto y a una velocidad muy peligrosa para cualquiera, pero muy normal para él, salió de la mansión.

Después de ver partir a Renji, camine a paso rápido hacia la puerta de la casa, gire la perilla y entre.

Como siempre, la casa estaba silenciosa, una característica ya muy común de mi hogar… el silencio.

Una empleada doméstica vino a recibirme.

-señorita Rukia-sama, ¿desea tomar un baño o desea ir a comer?- pregunto amablemente mientras tomaba mi mochila.

-no, gracias Rika.- conteste de forma amable.- primero iré a mis lecciones de piano, ¿ya llego el instructor?

-sí, él ya ha llegado, está en la sala donde se encuentra el piano.- dijo.- ¿quiere que le diga que ya llego?

-no, no es necesario.- dije.- iré yo misma.

-como usted desee señorita Rukia-sama.- Rika hizo una reverencia y partió hacia el segundo piso a dejar mis pertenecías a mi habitación.

Iba camino a la sala del piano cuando una melodía hermosa y llena de armonía invadió mis oídos.

Acelere el paso, quería conocer al intérprete de la tan agradable melodía que inundaba mis oídos.

Llegue por fin a la sala y me fui acercando silenciosamente al hombre tan talentoso que tocaba el piano de cola, no quería hacer que perdiera la concentración, quería escuchar esa melodía hasta el final. _**Parece joven…**_

Pero algo se interpuso en mi camino, un jarrón… que tire sin querer al suelo, hizo que el hombre dejara de tocar abruptamente y volteara su mirada hacia mí.

-¿estás bien?- se acercó a mí

-sí, lo estoy.- dije.- siento haber interrumpido tu interpretación.

-Descuida.- dijo

Me ayudo a salir de entre los pedazos del jarrón que estaban regados por el piso, con cuidado de no pisar ninguno.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi de frente… y me quede perpleja, mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente y mi boca igual. La expresión de él fue la misma o un poco más exagerada.

-TUUUU?- Dijimos al unísono, con claras expresión de asombro en nuestros rostros.

Imposible… simplemente imposible, mi nuevo instructor de piano, era nada más y nada menos que el odioso nuevo alumno… Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, tratando de mejorar un poco para que esta historia sea totalmente de su agrado n.n, bueno me despido y ojala y reciba algún review T.T, chaauu n.n<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! hola de nuevo! n.n, yo estoy super feliz con ustedes! me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el primer capitulo , lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero esque aun no terminaba el capitulo, no habia tenido tiempo de escribirlo, hasta ahora. Espero que este tambien les guste, ya saben... acepto criticas. Gracias por sus reviews! me hizieron muy feliz! T.T, deberas, muchas gracias a todas! Me gustaria agradecerles a una por una al final del capitulo pero ya es un poco noche y tengo sueño xD, asi que mañana se los contesate por inbox n.n, sin mas que decir, las dejo que lo lean, ojala les guste C:

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Un recorrido por la escuela.<p>

Me encontraba en el jardín, sentada en la gran fuente que se localizaba en el centro de este. Miraba la enorme y hermosa luna llena de esa noche.

En mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez los sucesos que habían acontecido horas atrás.

_Flash Back_

—a-acaso tu… eres mi instructor de piano? — pregunte aun un poco sorprendida.

—Kuchiki Rukia? — llevo su mano a su cabeza. — esto parece una broma de mal gusto.

—eso debería decirlo yo. — dije ya más calmada.

—Mierda, no tenía idea de que eras Kuchiki Rukia — tomo asiento en el banco del piano.

— ¿acaso no escuchaste mi apellido de la profesora? — negó con la cabeza. — que despistado… — dije recargándome en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué harás? — me miró fijamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte viéndole de igual forma.

—me refiero a que si… me despedirás — desvió la mirada. _**¿Despedirlo?**_

— ¿despedirte? — camine hacia él. — ¿estás loco? — después de decir esto la confusión se hizo notoria en su cara.

—si mi hermano te contrato debe ser porque eres bueno, y lo que mi hermano piense y haga para mi está bien. — no había respuesta alguna por parte de él, solo me miraba sorprendido. — así que no tengo la intención de despedirte, y siendo franca… — no pude evitar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas — mucho menos después de escuchar aquella magnífica interpretación. — por fin el chico tranquilizo su rostro. — quiero que me enseñes a tocar así. _**Ok… eso fue difícil de decir para mí…**_

—Espero que no te arrepientas de eso. — mi cara se puso roja de repente, pero logre disimularlo mirando a otra parte, el chico que estaba frente a mí, me había dado una media sonrisa que lo había hecho ver muy asquerosamente sexy _**Rukia! Contrólate! No caigas ante su sonrisita sensual, sexy y provocativa!**_- soy un profesor muy estricto.

—No importa — dije ya con mi rostro en su tono natural. — Prefiero que las cosas me resulten difícil — dije- así disfruto más cuando alcanzo mis objetivos

—Bien, si estás bien con eso… entonces por mí no hay problema. — Se puso de pie y quedamos frente a frente _**con unos 40 cm de diferencia… nada mas**_.- comencemos de nuevo — extendió su mano hacia mí. — Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Kuchiki Rukia. — acepte el gesto. — entonces… ¿comenzamos Kurosaki —san?

—Kurosaki-san? Oh por favor! No me llames así… — pidió con un gesto extraño de repulsión en su cara. — Me da escalofríos… — dijo por lo bajo

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? — pregunte llevando una mano a mi cintura.

—puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Ichigo. — se acercó un poco a mí.

—Ichigo? Está bien que te llame por tu nombre? — cuestione parpadeando varias veces.

—Lo prefiero a "Kurosaki-san". — Dijo— pero en clases, tendrás que llamarme "sensei".- sonrió maliciosamente a lo que yo puse una cara tipo no-me-jodas.

—estás hablando enserio? — pregunte con una mueca de desagrado.

—muy enserio. —me tomo del brazo. — Ahora ven y siéntate, estamos perdiendo tiempo — me llevo hasta el banco de piano y el mismo me sentó. _**No lo llamare sensei por nada del mundo… esta demente.**_

—bueno, antes de empezar, quiero decir que puedes llamarme Rukia dije. — me sentiré rara si solo yo te llamo por tu nombre.

—aunque no me lo pidieras… te iba decir Rukia. — Me miro cínicamente. — detesto llamar a las personas por su apellido. _**Confianzudo… bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor a enana.**_

_Fin flash back_

Después de eso comenzaron las clases, y me di cuenta de que… soy un asco en el piano, el antiguo profesor que había tenido no duro mucho, si acaso un poco más de 2 meses, ya que tuvo que partir a la Universidad prestigiosa de Julliard, en Nueva York.

Ichigo dijo que tendría que practicar mucho, si algún día quería llegar a interpretar una canción como la que el toco, _**maldito creído… pero aun que detestara aceptarlo, tenía razón**_, y su forma de enseñar era muy fácil de entender

Se podría decir que nuestra relación mejoro un poco en ese rato… me alegra. _**Ok… nunca dije eso…**_

—Rukia. — era la voz de mi hermano, me gire hacia la dirección de donde provenía, estaba debajo del árbol de cerezos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con su ya muy característica cara de póker.

—solo disfruto del aire fresco. — dije. — la luna esta hermosa hoy Nii-sama.

— ¿qué tal tus clases de piano? — pregunto acercándose hacia donde me encontraba. — ¿quieres seguir con ese profesor? — me miro mientras acomodaba su cabello que era movido por el viento.

—Me gustaría… seguir con el cómo instructor- rose el agua de la fuente con mis dedos. — es muy bueno, ¿Dónde lo encontraste Nii-sama?

—Toco el piano en una fiesta. —Dijo sin dar detalles. — entra a la casa, comienza a hacer frio. — mi hermano camino hacia la puerta y entro, dejándome atrás.

Me quede unos minutos más, sintiendo el fresco que comenzaba a erizarme la piel, y alborotaba mis cabellos, recordando una vez más al chico de cabellos naranjas… _**que chico tan extraño…**_

Al día siguiente, llegue temprano a la escuela como de costumbre, siempre era la primera en llegar… o al menos lo era.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ichigo? — le llame, se encontraba recargado en la ventana, con la vista en las canchas de soccer, volteo al instante en que lo nombre. — Buenos días.- dije poniendo mi mochila en mi banca.<p>

—Buenos días, Rukia — dijo frescamente. — ¿te caíste de la cama? — dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que no tarde en entender, pero preferí ignorar.

—No, siempre llego temprano.- dije acercando a la ventana. — pero tú sí que me sorprendes, no pensé que fueras de los alumnos puntuales. — me recargue igualmente en la ventana. — ayer llegaste tarde.

—Estaba cansado— llevo su mano a su boca y bostezo. — en realidad aun lo estoy. — dijo. — pero menos que ayer, la mudanza fue pesada. _**¿Será que por eso durmió entre clases?**_

— ¿Mudanza?- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

—sí, me mude de Karakura. — contesto

-ya veo. — acomode mi flequillo. — debió ser difícil, dejar a todos a tus amigos y mudarte a otra ciudad…

—No tienes idea…— susurro volviendo su vista color miel a las canchas de soccer. _**Ichigo…**_

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón de clases, el ruido se hizo presente.

—será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos. — dijo.

—si… no tardará en llegar el profesor. — dije

Camine hacia mi pupitre, Ichigo venía detrás de mí, me senté en mi lugar y él… fue capturado por una bola de chicas en celo… _**pobre…**_

—Kurosaki-kun!- se dirigió a él una chica— platica con nosotras un poco si? — jalo de su camisa juguetonamente. — no hemos conversado nada desde que entraste! — se quejó chillonamente.

— moo! Siempre estás solo, que no quieres ser nuestro amigo? Kurosaki-kun…— dijo otra haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho de este con su dedo. _**Dios… en cualquier momento lo violan…**_

—No me interesa…— dijo fríamente.

—deja de hacerte el duro… Kurosaki-kun. — se acercó a su oído. — después de todo… tú también eres un hombre con necesidades. — mordió su labio. _**Esas son las malas mujeres que nos denigran a las buenas…**_

Ichigo se quedó serio, no decía nada, todas la chicas coqueteaban alrededor suyo, y el… ni se inmutaba.

—oye… Ichigo.- le llame y este al fin salió de su trance. — ¿no dijiste que, querías que te diera un recorrido por la escuela? — lo mire fijamente, esperando que entendiera la verdadera intención de las palabras.

— Cierto. — dijo. — Vamos entonces, Rukia. — se abrió paso entre las chicas resbalosas y espero por mí en la puerta. — Gracias…— dijo por lo bajo cuando me acerque a él.

—Me debes una. — lo mire de reojo, a lo que pude percibir una tenue sonrisa.

En el camino nos encontramos al maestro, aproveche y le dije que le daría un recorrido a Ichigo por la escuela, ya que ayer no habíamos tenido la oportunidad, el profesor acepto amablemente y nos dijo que nos tomáramos todo el tiempo del mundo, le dimos las gracias por su amabilidad y nos fuimos.

—enserio me darás el recorrido? — pregunto Ichigo con una ceja arqueada mientras caminábamos.

—Pues ya estamos aquí, y además tenemos el permiso del maestro. — Conteste. — claro que si quieres… puedes volver con tus nuevas amigas. —dije sarcásticamente, su cara se puso pálido y trago saliva.

—anda, anda! Comienza con el recorrido, muero de ganas de conocer la escuela. — Dijo rápidamente y caminando delante de mí con prisa.

Me aguante la risa, no por no reírme enfrente de él, sino porque, los alumnos estaban en clase, _**ya habrá tiempo de reírme a carcajadas…**_

* * *

><p>—auch! — me queje— con más cuidado Ichigo!<p>

—no seas llorona… tengo que apretar bien la venda. — dijo este enredando la venda en mi tobillo.

—sí, pero lo puedes hacer con más cuidado… me duele— lo fulmine con la mirada.

—esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras tratado de subirte al árbol. — sentencio.

—pero es tu culpa! — dije. — aventaste mi zapato al árbol! ¿Cómo querías que lo dejara haya arriba? — lo golpe en el hombro.

—auch! Enana del demonio…— dijo por lo bajo— era obvio que lo bajaría! Era solo una broma!

—pero fue tu culpa o no? — reclame apuntándolo

—tal vez! Pero de que te quejas… te traje cargada en mi espalda en todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería…— frunció su seño.

_Flash Back_

Llegamos a los bebederos a tomar agua… habíamos hecho un largo recorrido, paseando por toda la escuela_**… **_moríamos de sed.

Después de tomar agua, me acerque a la sombra de un árbol, y me recargue en su tronco, Ichigo se me quedo viendo y luego se acercó.

—volvamos al salón — dijo

—dame 5 minutos… estoy muy asoleada. — pedí moribunda

—No aguantas nada…— se burló.

—no es eso… es que me la pase tratando de alcanzarte en todo el camino. — pause— así que tuve que caminar más rápido de los normal por culpa de tus piernas! _**Y eso que debí haber ido adelante…**_

— ¿Qué tienen que ver mis piernas? — pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

—que están enormes! — grite exasperada.

—Ja! Tu eres la anormal aquí! Tus piernas son más cortas de lo normal! — Dijo— no es mi culpa que des pasos tan cortos…

—cállate! — le di una patada en el estómago— yo no soy anormal!

—auch! — sobo su estómago— claro que lo eres! Nadie en esta escuela es tan enano como tú!

—estúpido cabeza de zanahoria! — volví a tirarle una patada al estómago, pero esta vez fue detenida por sus manos que sujetaron mi pie— suéltame!

—te soltare, pero antes…— desabrocho mi zapato y me lo quito del pie.

—Ichigo! Dame mi zapato!. — grite brincando en un solo pie.

—sabes? Es divertido verte saltar en un pie… tienes equilibrio eh? — se burló de mí.

—Eres un maldito!. — grite aun brincando con un solo pie. — te ordeno que me lo des!

—uyy! Pero que tenemos aquí? Un calzado de marca… no esperaba menos de la señorita Kuchiki Rukia. — seguía con una expresión divertida en su rostro viéndome saltar en un solo pie.

—te vas a arrepentir de esto… Kurosaki Ichigo…— lo fulmine con la mirada, _**oh si… lo pagaras caro…**_

—Bien, Bien… te regreso tu zapato. — lo extendió hacia mí, a lo que me acerque hacia él, pero después lo alejo de mi nuevamente. — te mentí. — me saco la lengua.

Acto seguido… Ichigo aventó mi zapato al árbol, no podía creer lo que había visto… el idiota estaba que se ahogaba de la risa después de ver mi expresión de asombro y furia total.

—ICHIGO! — grite furiosa. — más te vale que lo bajes de haya arriba!

El timbre sonó, Ichigo dejo de reír y me miro.

—Va a comenzar la tercera clase, hemos andado mucho tiempo fuera del salón, debemos regresar— empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de los salones.

—q-que crees… que haces? Vuelve aquí! Tienes que bajar mi zapato! — Ichigo siguió caminando y me ignoro. _**Definitivamente… hare que pagues esta bromita!**_

Me quede pensando bajo el árbol, la forma en la que me subiría, ya que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no trepaba uno… desde los 6 años y eso que los trepaba a escondidas de mi familia.

No se cómo después de 10 minutos ya estaba encima de la rama del árbol, cerca de mi objetivo… el bendito zapato.

Me acerque hasta el con cuidado de no caerme, lo agarre al fin, me lo puse aun estando encima de la rama y comencé a bajarme. _**No fue tan difícil…**_

—te puedo ver la ropa interior…— dijo una voz que hizo que me sobresaltara y me cayera del árbol.

—Maldición…— me encontraba tirada en el zacate.

—Rukia!. — se acercó a mí— estas bien?

—no, no estoy bien… todo me da vueltas…— dije tomando mi cabeza con mis manos.- pensé que te habías ido.

—nunca me fui… siempre estuve escondido detrás de la pared. — confeso arrepentido. — lo siento. — se disculpó.

—te odio… mira lo que me costó tu bromita… te la hare pagar caro…— susurre. — Volvamos al salón. — al intentar ponerme de pie, mi tobillo me dolió horriblemente. — aay! — grite de dolor.

—¿Qué sucede?. — pregunto preocupado

—mi tobillo… me duele. — dije con una mueca de dolor. — no puedo ponerme de pie.

—hablas en serio? — me miro seriamente.

—claro que sí!. — grite

—bien. — se colocó de espaldas. — sube a mi espalda.

—eh? — dije— q-que me suba a tu espalda?

—sí- contesto. — no puedes caminar con el tobillo así.

—b-bueno! Pero no te quejes si estoy pesada…— dije subiendo a su espalda.

—Ja! Hasta mi hermana de secundaria pesa más que tú…— se burlo

—cállate! — lo golpeé en la espalda.

—auch! Maldita enana agresiva…— susurro.

_Fin Flash Back_

—así que deja de quejarte!. —coloco el seguro en la venda. — ya… con eso podrás apoyar el pie en el piso y caminar.

—Espero…— me coloque de pie y comencé a caminar lentamente, con la venda dolía menos. — Gracias. — dije por lo bajo.

—anda, regresemos al salón. — dijo. — ¿te ayudo?

—no, gracias— dije— puedo caminar sola.

—Bien, Como quieras. — salió de la enfermería y yo detrás de él.

* * *

><p>De regreso al salón, todos preguntaron qué, que me había pasado, yo respondí que me había torcido el pie en un mal paso.<p>

Escuche un "pfff" por parte de Ichigo, yo solo lo ignore _**maldito… **_

El día transcurrió rápidamente, las burlas de Ichigo no faltaron entre cada termino de clase.

Llego la hora de salida y yo estaba que ya no aguantaba mi tobillo, solo deseaba que llegara el chofer por nosotros e irnos a la casa.

Me levante de mi asiento con dificultad, Ichigo me esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

—lista?- pregunto.

—sí, vámonos. — comencé a caminar y en eso sentí que algo me vibraba, era mi celular. — espera un segundo.

—bueno? — conteste

—Rukia…— era mi hermano

— ¿Qué pasa Nii-sama?-

—Hoy no pasara nadie por ti. — pauso. — tendrás que venirte caminando.

—eh? — _**no-puede-ser**_. — y eso por qué?

—la familia organizo una junta de todos los empleados a nuestro servicio… eso incluye a los choferes. — dijo- solo por hoy vendrás a pie.

—está bien…— dije

—esto es todo, nos vemos. — colgó

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Ichigo

—no vendrá nadie por nosotros. — conteste. — nos iremos caminando.

—entonces será mejor que nos apuremos. — dijo comenzando a caminar.

—espera! — Salí atrás de él.

Ichigo caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, _**es un insensible… que no ve que estoy casi cojeando!**_

Llegamos al fin después de tanta tortura para mí a la salida de la escuela.

—Sube— pidió.

—no te preocupes… puedo caminar. — dije

—mmm… veamos si es cierto. — apenas y toco mi tobillo, ocasiono que dejara salir un gemido de dolor. — no sé ni cómo puedes andar de pie, anda sube. — dijo

—pero…—

—pero nada.- interrumpió. — deja de ser tan terca y sube a mi espalda.

—Bien… luego no te quejes. — subí a su ancha espalda por segunda vez.

—agárrate bien. — dijo amablemente. — vámonos.

Este chico… me saca de mis casillas, es un insensible, aprovechado e idiota, aun no entiendo bien su forma de pensar… pero quiero conocerle, empieza a ser divertido estar con él.

—Te dije que te agarres bien enana…— dijo

—si lo estoy haciendo. — dije— y no me digas enana! — golpee su oreja.

—auch! Enana del demonio…— susurro, causándome una pequeña risilla.

—Ichigo… te odio. — dije cerca de su odio.

—igual yo… Rukia— me sonroje ante su tono de voz con el que me dijo esas palabras.

Definitivamente, algo me pasaba con Ichigo… e iba a descubrir que era.

* * *

><p>Tratare de actualizar seguido, si es que no me dejan mucha tarea en la uni, espero algun review n.n, seguire tratando de mejorar, me despido, cuidense, mucho! los quiero, chaau ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! Perdon por no actualizar antes, pero no habia tenido tiempo, aqui les traigo el capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, al final agradecere a los Reviews que me faltaron, bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo que lean n.n

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Mi lugar favorito<strong>

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz de día se filtraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, dándome directamente en mi rostro.

Talle ligeramente mis ojos y los fui a abriendo poco a poco mientras parpadeaba constantemente.

—Ya despertó señorita Rukia-sama. — era la voz de Rika, la empleada que cuidaba personalmente de mí. — Buenos días.

—Rika…. — bostece. — Buenos días.

—aquí le traigo el desayuno. — Acerco una bandeja con un tazón de fruta, un vaso con jugo de naranja natural y dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa sobre ellas. — ¿quiere que le traiga algo más? — pregunto servicialmente.

—no, gracias Rika. — Observe mi desayuno. — aunque me gustaría comerlo en el comedor.

—me temo que eso es imposible. — dijo. — el señor Byakuya-sama ordeno que usted permaneciera en reposo, hasta que su tobillo mejore.

—mi tobillo? — moví mi tobillo y obtuve una punzada como respuesta. — ya recuerdo… por eso no fui a la escuela.

—sí, la doctora ordeno que usted permaneciera en casa. — pauso. — hasta que su tobillo se encuentre en mejor estado.

_Flash back_

Ichigo me llevo a casa en su espalda. No me di cuenta cuando fue que llegamos… me había quedado dormida.

Desperté en la cama de mi cuarto, aún seguía con el uniforme de la escuela, no había nadie a mí alrededor.

Mi pie se encontraba encima de varias almohadas, y mi vendaje parecía haber sido colocado más firmemente.

—Rukia. — Dijo Ichigo con una bolsa de hielo en su mano derecha entrando a mi habitación — veo que ya despertaste.

—Ichigo…— estaba asombrada, era la primera vez que otro hombre aparte de mi hermano y Renji entraban a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? — se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de mi pie.

—No, por nada…— dije dándome una bofeteada mentalmente. — ¿Qué harás con ese hielo?

—es para tu tobillo… bajara la inflamación. — Coloco la bolsa con hielo en mi tobillo, _**que fresquecito...**_ — Es un esguince de primer grado. — dijo con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — pregunte

—por que eh tratado muchos esguinces antes. — quito la bolsa un momento. — mi padre tiene una clínica en Karakura… bueno tenía una clínica, ahora ya es un hospital. —volvió a colocar la bolsa. — cuando tan solo era una clínica, solía ir a ayudarle con los pacientes que no presentaban cosas tan complicadas. — me miro— como los esguinces.

—ya veo. — Al ver su rostro, recordé que lo había hecho traerme en su espalda durante todo el camino a mi casa. — siento haberte causado tantos problemas…— lo mire avergonzada.

—descuida, no te preocupes por eso — me miro serenamente.- por cierto. — dijo. — tu hermano dijo que una doctora venia en camino.

—Doctora? — _**será Unohana-san?**_ Ichigo seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de hielos en mi tobillo. — deberías descansar, deja que yo lo haga. — trate de sentarme y tomar la bolsa, pero Ichigo me lo impidió.

—no, deja que yo lo haga. — aparto delicadamente mis manos e hizo que volviera a mi posición de recostada en la cama. — lo de tu tobillo fue mi culpa.

—arrepentido? —arque una ceja

—la verdad… mucho. — sonreí ante esa respuesta y reí un poco.

—vaya, vine corriendo por que me dijeron que te dolía mucho el tobillo, pero pareciera que ya no. — la doctora Unohana hizo acto de presencia en mi recamara silenciosamente.

—Unohana-san…— dije— no la escuche llegar.

—ha pasado tiempo Rukia. — me sonrió amablemente. — no te eh visto desde tu ultimo chequeo médico.

—es verdad. — dije dándole una mirada dulce… raro en mí, pero ella en verdad era una de las pocas personas que admiraba.

La doctora Retsu Unohana era una persona de naturaleza amable. Muy cercana y querida para la familia, su forma de hablar era suave, educada y respetuosa hacia los demás.

Su apariencia, era la de una mujer bella adulta, ojos azul oscuro, un largo cabello negro en una trenza, piel blanca y estatura promedio.

—no hay de qué preocuparse. — Dijo después de checarme el tobillo. — solo es un esguince de primer grado.

—oh… ya veo. — dije viendo a Ichigo, era exactamente lo que él me había dicho.

—Además, ha resultado bien porque te aplicaron el tratamiento necesario. — la doctora me miro.- solo necesitas reposar unos días.

—cuantos días? — cuestione

—a lo mucho 3 días. — Tomo su maletín— pero vendré a checarte mañana en la mañana.

—en la mañana? Pero tengo clases…— le mire confusa.

—no podrás ir, es reposo total. — me sonrió amablemente.

—ah… bien. — dije desanimada, _**genial…me quedare en casa echadota todo el día en la cama… me espera un día muy aburrido.**_

_Fin Flash Back_

—qué hora es? — pregunte a Rika

—las 9:30 señorita Rukia-sama. — contesto

—Gracias. — tome mis cubiertos y comencé a desayunar.

—para servirle. — hizo una reverencia. — La dejo que desayune señorita Rukia-sama, provecho.

—Gracias Rika. — agradecí nuevamente.

—con permiso. — salió de mi cuarto

* * *

><p>Después de 30 minutos termine de comerme la mitad del desayuno. Encendí mi televisión de plasma de 50 pulgadas y comencé a pasar por todos los canales. <em><strong>Es por eso que no me gusta faltar a la escuela… me aburro inmensamente y más aún, sin poderme mover de la cama.<strong>_

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió abruptamente, avente el control del puro susto.

—RUKIA-CHAN! — se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. — ¿Cómo estás? Me entere de los de tu tobillo, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Te duele algo ahora? ¿Necesitas…

—Orihime, Orihime! — Dije interrumpiendo su lluvia de preguntas— tranquila, estoy bien, es solo un esguince de primer grado.

—enserio? Oh! me alegro tanto. — me abrazo nuevamente.

—pero ¿Cómo supiste? Además… ¿no tendrías que estar en la escuela ahora mismo? — pregunte correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Tu hermano se lo dijo a mi hermano, cuando fue a visitarlo y mi hermano me dijo a mí. — Contesto sonriéndome dulcemente. — no fui a la escuela, quise venir a verte, estaba preocupada.

—Orihime…— la mire con ternura. — siéntate, tengo unas semanas que no te veo, cuéntame que ha pasado de nuevo. — la invite a sentarse en mi gran cama, ella sonrió y se sentó a un lado mío.

—No sé por dónde comenzar! — sonreímos mutuamente.

Inoue Orihime, era mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocimos gracias a nuestras familias, que constantemente hacían reuniones.

Orihime era una chica amable, ingenua y muy soñadora, y en algunas ocasiones sensible. Su apariencia era la de una joven muy hermosa, ojos grises, cabello naranja, con un cuerpo que cualquiera quisiera tener y una estatura más alta que la mía.

Ella asistía a una de las mejores preparatorias de Japón junto con Renji, estaban en el mismo salón de clases, eran muy buenos amigos.

Su familia era dueña de empresas productoras de vino, tenía miles de empresas por todo el mundo y sin embargo, Orihime era una chica muy humilde y sencilla.

—debiste haber ido a la fiesta que hubo en mi casa hace dos semanas! — reclamo con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

—lo siento, tenía mucha tarea. — dije.

—que excusa es esa Rukia-chan! — tiro de un cachete mío. — te perdiste de un gran pianista!

—enserio? — me zafe de su agarre tranquilamente.

—si! Estuvo increíble su interpretación, a todos los invitados les encanto. — dijo emocionada.

—vaya… que mala suerte. — dije desanimada.

—me hubiera gustado presentártelo. — me miro. — te hubiera gustado.

—era joven? — pregunte pícaramente.

—joven y muy guapo. — me guiño un ojo juguetonamente. — créeme… muy guapo. — mordí mi labio.

—ah! Maldición. — tire de mi cabello, Orihime rio ante mi acto.

—cuéntame algo tú. — me miro. — que ha pasado de nuevo?

—un montón de cosas amiga. — suspire. — muchas cosas…

Comencé a contarle lo que me había pasado los últimos días, le conté de Ichigo, se emocionó cuando supo que me trajo en su espalda a mi casa, le conté de cómo había sucedido lo de mi tobillo y entre otras cosas.

—Ichigo Kurosaki dices que se llama? — pregunto con un dedo en su barbilla.

—sí, porque? — cuestione.

—Su nombre me suena…— dijo pensativa— no recuerdo de dónde.

—Señorita Rukia-sama, disculpe que las interrumpa. — dijo Rika entrando a mi habitación.

—que sucede? — pregunte

—tiene visitas. — Rika se hizo a un lado y por la puerta de mi cuarto entro Ichigo.

—Ichigo…— lo mire perpleja. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no… tenemos clases de piano.

—Lo sé. — Contesto. — vine a traerte los apuntes. — en mi cama coloco unos cuadernos.

—oh, ya veo. — dije. — Muchas gracias— le sonreí sinceramente.

—Rukia…— me llamo Inoue que tenía una cara de espanto. — él es… es el que toco el piano en mi fiesta.

—QUE? — grite sorprendía. — segura que es él?

—si… imposible de confundirlo. — dijo mirándome.

Ichigo se nos quedó viendo con cara de, de-que-demonios-están-hablando.

—Ichigo. — lo llame. — te presento a mi amiga Orihime Inoue.

—Mucho gusto. — extendió su mano hacia ella. — Kurosaki Ichigo

—ah! El gusto es mío. — dijo Inoue aceptando el gesto. — eem… me tengo que ir Rukia-chan! Tengo algo que hacer, te vendré a visitar mañana! — salió casi corriendo de mi cuarto, alcance a ver que me guiño un ojo. _**Y ahora está?**_

—terminaron las clases temprano? — pregunte viendo a Ichigo.

—amm no, son las 2 de la tarde. — dijo señalando el reloj de mi habitación que colgaba de la pared, _**había un reloj en mi habitación colgado en la pared?**_

—vaya… no me di cuenta del tiempo. — di una tenue sonrisa media. — oye, Ichigo. — lo llame

—mmm? — musito viendo desde mi venta el jardín de la casa

—te puedo pedir un favor? — nos vimos mutuamente. — me puedes… ayudar a levantarme de la cama, me eh cansado de estar en esta posición. — _**quería decirle que mi trasero dolía… **_

—está bien. — se acercó a mí, me tomo de las manos causando un ligero rubor en mis mejillas que esperaba no haya notado, coloque mi pie izquierdo en el suelo, que era el pie sano y mi pie derecho lo fui moviendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo pero sin tocarlo.

Me levante con la ayuda de Ichigo, saltando ligeramente con un solo pie, llegando así hasta la amplia ventana de mi cuarto que daba hacia el jardín.

—gracias. — solté sus manos, tomando apoyo ahora de la ventana.

—De nada. — se colocó a un lado mío. — tu jardín… es inmenso y hermoso.

—es la parte en donde más me gusta estar. — dije pasando mi vista por el jardín. — ves la fuente de por allá? — dije señalando a lo lejos.

—sí, la veo. — dijo

—me encanta sentarme en ella! — dije emocionada. — sobre todo en la noche… la luna se refleja en el agua hermosamente.

—me gustaría verla. — dijo sin despegar su vista del jardín.

Quite mí vista del jardín y lo mire a él, parecía interesado en lo que le había dicho.

—si quieres… puedes quedarte hasta la noche. — Volví a mirar al jardín— sirve que me aclaras mis dudas de los apuntes de hoy.

—me parece bien. — me dio una media sonrisa que hizo que mi único pie que estaba pisando tierra se tambaleara.

—Bien. — me acerque a la cama dando brinquitos.

De repente un ruido proveniente de nuestros estómagos se escuchó. Reímos al unísono.

—o-ok…— dije entre risas aun. — creo que… mejor vamos a… comer.

—sí, sería lo mejor. — dijo Ichigo ya más tranquilo.

—si quieres adelántate. — dije. — ya que estoy de pie, quiero ir hasta el comedor. — me agarre de la puerta. — pero como está abajo, creo que me tardare en llegar.

—entonces ven conmigo. — Ichigo se acercó a mí y me cargo en brazos

—I-ichigo!- agarre de su cuello. — no tenías que cargarme!

—si me espero hasta que bajes por ti misma, moriré de hambre. — comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—e-espera! — me aferre más a su cuello.

—enana… me estas ahorcando. — dijo.

—lo siento. — aligere mi agarre.

—no seas tan escandalosa. — bajo el primer escalón. — ni que no te hubiera cargando antes…

—ca-cállate! — dije ruborizada.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al comedor, las empleadas se sorprendieron al verme en los brazos de Ichigo.<p>

Me bajo con cuidado al suelo, me apoye en mi pie izquierdo.

—señorita Rukia-sama! — se acercó Rika hacia mi preocupada. — ¿Qué hace aquí abajo?

—vine a comer. — conteste. — me aburrí de estar en mi cuarto. — Por favor alístennos la mesa. — pedí amablemente.

—enseguida Rukia-sama. — contestaron dos empleadas al unísono.

—permítame ayudarla. —dijo Rika extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara

—Gracias. — Dije tomando su brazo.

Llegue hasta la mesa con ayuda de Rika, me senté e Ichigo se sentó a un lado mío. Era la primera vez que me sentaba con alguien en ese amplio comedor, aparte de mi hermano.

Las empleadas colocaron los platillos en la mesa, dijeron un "provecho" y se retiraron a la cocina.

—Luce delicioso. — comento Ichigo mirando la comida con hambre.

—sí, luce apetitoso. — tome mis cubiertos y comencé a comer.

* * *

><p>Después de menos de una hora terminamos de comer, yo solo me había comido una ración de todo lo servido, mientras que Ichigo se había comido dos de cada una. <em><strong>Come más que mi hermano…<strong>_

—estuvo exquisito. — dijo Ichigo más que satisfecho.

—así es. — dije— vayamos a la sala.

Llegue hasta la sala con ayuda de Ichigo, tome asiento en un sillón y lo invite a que hiciera lo mismo.

—deberíamos hacer la tarea. — sugerí

—tienes razón. — se levantó del sillón. — iré por las cosas.

—no te molestes. — dije. — le pediré a Rika que vaya por ellas.

—Bien. — dijo no muy conforme.

Rika nos trajo las cosas con ayuda de otra empleada, las coloco en la mesa y luego se fue. En la mesa estaban varias libretas.

— ¿es mucho? — tome una libreta.

—júzgalo por ti misma. — dijo mientras abría todas la libretas que yacían en la mesa, mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, era muchísimo, _**no-me-jodas.**_

—y dices… que todo esto… lo escribieron hoy? — pregunte con un tic en mi ojo.

—así es. — Contesto- mucho… no es así? — me miro divertido por la expresión de mi rostro.

—esto me llevara hasta la noche. — coloque la libreta que tenía en la mano y empecé a copiar los apuntes del día de hoy a mi libreta.

—ve el lado bueno. — Apoyo su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano. — ahora tienes algo que hacer. — dijo burlonamente.

—muy gracioso…— vocifere.

* * *

><p>—Termine! — dije soltando la pluma y cerrando mi cuaderno.<p>

—hasta que al fin. — dijo el chico a mi lado.

—qué hora es? — pregunte.

—las 8. — contesto.

—sí que me tome mi tiempo…— dije

—Rukia. — me llamo Ichigo a lo que yo lo mire. — ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—uh? mi familia? — repetí extrañada por la pregunta. — mi hermano sigue en la empresa llega hasta casi las 11 de la noche— pause— y mis padres están en Londres, no vienen muy seguido por aquí. — Conteste— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dije curiosa

—no es nada. — pauso. — es solo que, desde que llegue no eh visto a ningún familiar tuyo.

—mmm. — musite. — deberías acostumbrarte, casi nunca veras a nadie en esta casa aparte de los empleados.

—ya veo. — me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar, una especie de tristeza o tal vez lastima en sus ojos.

—descuida. — dije. — ya estoy acostumbrada.

Ichigo se levantó del asiento, coloco su mano detrás de mi espalda y con el otro tomo mis piernas, cargándome nuevamente en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte sin saber por qué me había cargado nuevamente.

—ya es de noche. — dijo. — la luna ya debe estar saliendo

—oh! es verdad. — dije recordando el motivo de porque Ichigo se había quedado hasta tarde en mi casa. — vamos entonces.

* * *

><p>Llegamos hasta la fuente, me senté en ella, rozando el agua con mis dedos, me gustaba hacer eso.<p>

—espera un poco más. — dije mirando al cielo nocturno. — no falta mucho.

—Bien. — contesto.

Estuvimos en silencio como por 10 minutos, hasta que la luna se posó encima de la fuente.

—Mira! — dije. — allí esta, el reflejo del que te hable. — pause. — pareciera que la luna está dentro del agua. — sin querer en mi cara se formó una sonrisa alegre. — es hermosa…

—yo veo algo más hermoso que la luna ahora mismo. — me gire hacia Ichigo… me estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos.

No sabía que decir, mi corazón se había acelerado después de escuchar esas palabras. El seguía mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos color miel que me encantaban, _**¿me encantaban? **_Me pregunte internamente. El color rojo se posó en mis mejillas, gracia a la oscuridad de la noche no se notaba, pero aun así las sentía arder.

Ichigo se iba acercando a mí, yo no podía decir nada ni hacer nada, me había quedado muda e inmóvil, _**aun que prácticamente estaba inmóvil…**_ su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca del mío, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿A-acaso… va a besarme?

Su respiración… la sentía cerca, lo único que pude hacer, fue cerrar mis ojos. _**Después de esto… al fin sabré que es lo que siento por ti… Ichigo.**_

—Rukia? — Alguien me llamaba, esa voz…— ¿q-que estás haciendo? — era la voz de Renji…

* * *

><p>Respondere los Reviews que me falataron:<p>

**Gaby**: muchas gracias por tu review! tratare de mejorar en cada capitulo ;D

**Gzn**: que bueno que te haya gustado! Renji esta enamorado de Rukia? puues... lo veras en el proximo n.n y muchas gracias por tus animos T.T

**Basi**: ami tmb me encanta Karekanoo! pero io no la tengo completa! que envida, haha xDD me alegra que te haya gustado,

ya eh usado los guiones largos como sugeriste, gracias n.n, espero y sigas leyendo mi fic ;D

**chromekurosaki: **haha! me dio risa cuando lei tu cometario xDD! que bueno que te haya gustado y claro, tratare de continuarlo lo mas rapido posible n.n

**Luciaafromthesea: **claro, la seguire hasta el final ;D graciias por leerla n.n

**Kusajishi-chiru: **Lo se!, a mi tambien me gustaria que hizieran eso por mi! xDD, gracias por tu review, espero y sigas leyendo mi fic n.n

**Koral Kurosaki: **que bueno que te gusto! espero y lo sigas leyendo ;D

**BeTty saku-ruki chan: **a mi tambien me gusta mucho el piano! que bueno que te haya gustadoo xDD y si... pondre las melodias n.n gracias por tu review ;D

Bueno esos son todos, los demas ya los habia respondido, muchas gracias a todas, espero y le siga gustando, sin mas que decir me retiro, chaau! n.n**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy! me disculpo por la tardanza! peroo enserio que tuve muchisima tarea! u.u, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 al fin! un poquito mas largo n.n, espero que les guste, por que a mi no me gusto tanto, pero bueno, el proximo lo hare mejor, ya que en el proximo tengo planeado poner a Ichigo como narrador ;D, bueno sin mas que decir las dejo que lo lean n.n

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Ahora lo se<strong>

De nuevo estaba en mi habitación, acostada en la cama, con mi pie nuevamente sobre las almohadas, y con un Renji enfadado mirándome.

Muy raras veces se enfadaba con las personas, y cuando lo hacía, me resultaba extraño verlo en ese estado.

Yo solo le miraba, en silencio, quería que fuera el quien comenzara a emitir alguna palabra.

Habíamos estado así en silencio por unos 10 minutos, al parecer no había quedado muy convencido de la explicación que le había dado…

_Flash Back_

—Rukia? — Alguien me llamaba, esa voz…— ¿q-que estás haciendo? — era la voz de Renji…

Renji nos miraba cerca del árbol de cerezos, su cara tenía una viva expresión de desconcierto y confusión.

Alargue la distancia entre mi rostro y el de Ichigo. La mirada de mis ojos pasaba de Ichigo hacia Renji.

Renji seguía en la misma posición en la que nos había encontrado. Por otra parte Ichigo, había dejado de mirarme y se había puesto de pie, cerca de mí.

Acerco su mano hacia mi rostro, poniéndome nerviosa.

—tenías esto en la cara. — dijo esto lo suficientemente alto como para que escucháramos todos los presentes, me mostro su dedo índice y me guiño un ojo complicemente. — una pestaña. — _**una pestaña invisible…**_

—oh vaya! Gracias Ichigo— fingí.- llevaba un tiempo molestándome. — reí torpemente.

—De nada. — dijo

Me puse de pie con la ayuda de Ichigo, limpie el polvo que pudiera haber en mi parte trasera, sacudiendo mi ropa con mis manos.

Ichigo me miro, y luego inclino su cuerpo hasta llegar a mi oído.

—tu amigo… llego en un mal momento. — su tono de voz, era algo… provocativa, tanto que mi piel se erizo de solo escucharla.

Me quede callada, mirándolo perplejamente, grabando sus palabras en mi mente, llegando a la conclusión de que… _**¿me está coqueteando?**_

Carraspee un poco.

—Re-Renji! — Me aleje de Ichigo a paso lento, acercándome a Renji que seguía con cara de no-entiendo-nada. — no te esperaba a esta hora.

—Parece que interrumpí algo…— dijo viendo con un tipo de recelo a Ichigo e ignorando por completo mis palabras. — ¿Quién es él?

—Él es mi instructor de piano. — conteste.

— ¿es él? — Elevo su ceja derecha— vaya… esperaba a un hombre con más edad y no a un chiquillo— dijo en voz alta intencionalmente, a lo que Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—vamos Renji…— lo tome del brazo. — entremos a la casa, empieza a dolerme un poco el tobillo. _**Será mejor distraerlo…**_

—es verdad! — llevo su mano a su frente. — lo lamento Rukia, entremos a la casa. — comenzamos a caminar lentamente.

—Aguarda…— detuvo a Renji tomándolo del hombro. — yo la llevare…— dijo Ichigo con determinación.

—dos cosas…— lo miro.- la primera.- se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.- no me toques. — Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más. — y la segunda. — lo miro altivamente. — no te tomes tanta confianza con Rukia, solo eres su instructor de piano.

Ichigo se quedó unos mementos en silencio, mirándome penetrantemente, ocasionando que mis mejillas enrojecieran, _**desde cuando logra ese efecto en mí?**_

—te equivocas cabeza de piña…— sonrió de lado.- soy más que eso…— Ichigo tomo mis piernas y espalda y me cargo en sus brazos.

—Ichigo…— mi corazón estaba que se saldría en cualquier momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — grito Renji enojado.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde idiota? — se giró Ichigo hacia Renji— llevare a Rukia a su habitación.

—no tienes permiso de entrar a su habitación! — grito

— ¿y quién necesita un estúpido permiso para eso? — dijo girando hacia el frente y entrando a la casa. — además ya eh estado hay…— dijo por lo bajo

—quien te crees que eres! — pocas personas lograban poner a Renji tan enojado… Ichigo se había vuelto un experto…

Ichigo me llevo a mi habitación, colocándome con delicadeza en la cama, acomodando mi pie sobre las almohadas y checando que mi vendaje estuviera bien agarrado aun.

—me tengo que ir. — dijo

—B-bien. — dije— gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy.

—Descuida. — se acercó a la puerta y tomo la perilla— otro día…

—eh? —

—Otro día será… — me miro sonriendo de lado.

—otro día será qué? — repetí sin entender el significado de sus palabras.

—nos vemos. — salió de mi cuarto.

—e-espera! Que quisiste decir? — grite apresurada, pero no obtuve respuesta por parte de Ichigo, quien ya no estaba cerca. — adiós…

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de todo aquello, le dije a Renji que yo solo le mostraba el jardín a Ichigo, y que decidimos sentarnos porque la condición de mi tobillo a un no era muy buena.

Le dije que cuando nos encontró, Ichigo solo me estaba quitando una pestaña de mi cara.

—No veo porque él tenía que quitarte la pestaña…— dijo hablando por fin. — te pudo haber dicho y tu pudiste haberla retirado de tu rostro por ti misma.

—pues… no lo sé. — dije. — solo quiso ser amable.

—lo defiendes? — arqueo una ceja

—oh! vamos Renji! — dije — no es eso, solo digo lo que paso.

—Rukia… eres mi amiga y te conozco. — me miro. — hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

—algo que no te haya dicho? — repetí. — bueno…

—qué es? — cruzo sus brazos.

—pues… en realidad— pause— él es… el compañero nuevo del que te hable.

—Q-que? — se formó un tic en su ojo— p-pero como! — dijo con exasperación.

—Renji, Renji! — Le llame— relájate… no es tan malo cuando lo conoces un poco mejor.

—pero si tú lo odiabas Rukia! — Rasco su cabeza— cómo pudiste aceptar que fuera tu instructor de piano?

—es que… tendrías que escucharlo— dije— es fantástico!

—fantástico? Ese naranjita fantástico? — arqueo su ceja— por favor Rukia… que va a tener ese de fantástico!

—es que no lo entiendes! — dije desesperada

—que pasa aquí? — dijo mi hermano entrando a mi habitación. — Renji… tu aquí tan tarde?

—Byakuya-san. — Reverencio— lo siento, tenía cosas que haces por la mañana.

—Ya es tarde. — dijo mirándonos a ambos. — deja descansar a Rukia y vete a tu casa— pauso. — ven mañana más temprano.

—está bien. — obedeció. — Rukia… nos vemos— me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y se fue. — Nos vemos Byakuya-san- reverencio.

—adiós. — dijo mi hermano con su tono neutro de voz.

Renji salió de mi cuarto, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi solos.

—como sigue tu tobillo Rukia? — cuestiono.

—Pues ya no me da tantas molestias como ayer. — dije. — va mejorando.

—ya veo. — dijo. — la doctora Unohana no pudo venir hoy, pero vendrá mañana.

—Está bien Nii-sama. — dije

—muy bien, te dejo-se acercó a la puerta— que descanses.

—igual tu Nii-sama.

Mi hermano Salió de mi habitación.

Me quede pensativa, nuevamente un montón de cosas habían pasado y todas referentes a Ichigo. Últimamente su presencia en mi vida se estaba volviendo muy concurrente, tanto que empezaba a preguntarme si era lo correcto, después de todo yo… no era una mujer libre.

En realidad… ¿él iba a besarme?, porque de algo estaba segura, tal pestaña nunca existió en mi mejilla, así que, lo más probable era que si fuera a hacerlo. Lo que momentos después comenzó a afligirme era el pensar y saber, que yo… iba a corresponder ese beso y eso… no era correcto. Y también, ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con "otro día será"? ¿Otro día será qué? el muy maldito se da el lujo de irse y dejarme con la duda…

Cansada de auto bombardearme a mí misma moralmente, decidí irme a dormir, había sido un día muy loco y el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente en mis parpados. Apague la luz de la lámpara que estaba al lado de mi cama y me dormí.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana del día siguiente, la doctora Unohana vino a mi casa y me hizo el chequeo de mi tobillo.<p>

Dijo que a partir del lunes podría asistir a la escuela pero con la ayuda de muletas, para no ejercer fuerza en el aun.

Después de que la doctora se fuera, tome el desayuno en mi cuarto, encendí el televisor, pasando otra aburrida mañana en mi casa, _**a este paso engordare…**_

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dando paso a mi hermano.

—Rukia. — me llamo.

—Nii-sama, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte

—eh pedido que te traigan unas muletas. — Detrás de él entraron dos empleadas de la mansión con una muleta cada una. — con esto podrás moverte libremente por la casa.

—Gracias Nii-sama! — agradecí con una sonrisa alegre.

—Bien. — dijo formando a penas una perceptible sonrisa en su rostro. — tengo que irme a la empresa, te dejo.

—Está bien, que tangas un buen día. — dije

Mi hermano salió y las empleadas me dieron las muletas, me coloque en la orilla de la cama del lado izquierdo y con la ayuda de las muletas me puse de pie.

— ¿necesita algo más señorita Rukia-sama? — preguntaron al unísono las dos empleadas.

—estoy bien por ahora, gracias. — conteste. — pueden retirarse.

—Muy bien, con su permiso señorita Rukia-sama— dijeron las dos saliendo de mi habitación.

—bueno al menos ya me puedo mover. — me dije a mi misma.

Salí de mi cuarto, caminando por el pasillo llegue a las escaleras… mi gran desafío. Baje escalón por escalón con cuidado, no quería llegar a la planta baja rodando… _**no sería muy agradable.**_

Después de bajar las escaleras, camine hasta la biblioteca de mi casa, mataría el tiempo leyendo un libro.

* * *

><p>—Hanataro! — llame a un chico delgado y de corta estatura<p>

—Rukia-sama! — se levantó estrepitosamente de una silla— ¿Qué hace en este lugar? Debería estar en su cuarto descansando! — dijo preocupadamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Estoy bien Hanataro. — dije mientras le daba un ligero golpecillo en el hombro. — porque no fuiste a mi habitación a verme! — dije fingiendo un reclamo.

—lo-lo lamento Rukia-sama! — se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. — pensé que querría estar sola descansando en su habitación.

—Hanataro… cuantas veces te eh dicho que me digas Rukia y que me no me hables de usted. — dije colocando mi mano en su cabeza. — somos amigos no?

—yo amigo suyo? — dijo con inocencia. — favor que me hace Rukia-sa…

—tonto! — interrumpí dándole un garnucho en la frente. — te dije que me llames Rukia! Y por supuesto que somos amigos!

—Ru-Rukia…— pronuncio apenadamente.

—mucho mejor— sonreí

—H-hi! — dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Hanataro Yamada, era un chico de apariencia frágil y débil, con el pelo hasta la mitad del rostro de color negro, con unos ojos azul claro.

Él era una persona muy tímida y nerviosa, con una profunda amabilidad y sin malicia alguna. La mayoría de las veces, por no decir que toda su vida había sido una persona torpe e ingenua.

Hanataro era hijo del ama de llaves, por lo que lo conocía desde pequeño, siendo menor que yo por 2 años. El había sido mi compañero de juegos en casa.

Cuando mi hermano mando a hacer la biblioteca de la mansión, fue como si el mismo mundo de Hanataro hubiera sido creado, si había algo que le encantaba hacer… definitivamente era leer, podría pasar horas y horas inmerso en su mundo de lectura y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el mundo real. Así era Hanataro… un chico tranquilo y amable.

—Recomiéndame un libro. — Pedí mientras me sentaba en una silla y colocaba mis muletas en la mesa. — un buen libro

— ¿Un buen libro? — pensó por un momento— ah! Lo tengo, te gustara este! — se acercó a un estante y moviendo un poco de libros saco uno con un poco de polvo sobre él. — aquí tienes Ru-Rukia. — extendió el libro hacia mí.

—Gracias. — lo tome. — "Era hace una vez en un sueño" — leí en voz alta el título del libro. — suena como el título de un cuento infantil.

—es el título de un cuento infantil. — afirmo

—y de que trata? — pregunte hojeándolo.

—de una princesa que conoce aún muchacho en un sueño. — Tomo asiento frente a mí — y todas las noches sueña con él— pauso— hasta que en una noche, no aparece más en sus sueños…

—por qué? — pregunte curiosa

—tendrás que leerlo. — sonrió.

—Bien! — le saque la lengua— Gracias por el libro, me voy.

—Déjame ayudarte! — se levantó de su silla

—Descuida. — tome las muletas y coloque el libro debajo de mi brazo. — te dejo, lo iré a leer al jardín.

—Muy bien Ru-rukia— dijo— que tengas un buen dia! — reverencio.

—Igual tú Hanataro— tome la perilla y abrí la puerta saliendo de la biblioteca.

Llegue al jardín y me senté en una de las bancas. Abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, me percaté de que la luz del sol, ya no era tan fuerte. Había comenzado a oscurecer, y yo seguía en pijama y leyendo el libro.<p>

El libro había captado toda mi atención, Hanataro había tenido razón, era un libro muy bueno. Lo llevaba ya por la mitad leído, seguramente lo acabaría hoy si me desvelaba.

Comencé a leer nuevamente, pero mi lectura fue interrumpida, el libro me había sido arrebatado de las manos. Me gire, buscando al culpable de interrumpir mi lectura.

—tu leyendo esto? — paso sus ojos de mi a la lectura. — no lo entiendo.

—Renji!- dije— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

—cansado. — me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. — y el tuyo?

—me la eh pasado leyendo el libro que tienes en tus manos. — conteste.

—pensé que no te gustaban estas lecturas. — me entrego el libro. — de princesas…

—pues en si la historia no trata de una princesa tonta, aniñada y soñadora. — lo mire tomando el libro. — si no de una chica independiente y realista.

—mmm. — Musito— que más?

—Es una chica que detesta la fantasía y sin embargo—pause. — una noche ella tiene un sueño lleno de magia e ilusión, en donde aparece un chico con aspecto de príncipe. Cada noche tiene el mismo sueño con el mismo chico. — pause. — llegando a creer que es víctima de un hechizo.

Renji me miro esperando que prosiguiera.

—pero un día, ella deja de soñar con él. — lo mire. — y al poco tiempo ella cae en la cuenta, de que se había enamorado de aquel chico. — Pause. — pero al no verlo más en sus sueños, decidió olvidarlo y centrarse en la realidad, cosa que le fue imposible, ya que aparecía en cada cosa que hacía o veía.

—y luego? — pregunto curioso.

—fue en busca de una bruja, en la colina más alta del reino. — Mire a Renji— y le pidió que por favor, la metiera en ese sueño… y la hiciera desaparecer del mundo real.

—Y? — me animo a proseguir

—Pues hay me quede…— dije. — gracias a tu interrupción…— reclame

—ya, ya! — Dijo— lo lamento.

—descuida. — reí. — no era enserio.

—y como sigues? — pregunto tomando asiento a mi lado.

—mucho mejor. — dije. — el lunes regresare a la escuela.

—ahora no ha venido tu "amiguito"? — dijo recalcando la última palabra.

—Renji…— regañe— no seas así.

—bueno… no ha venido? — cuestiono

—no, no ha venido. — conteste. — y no sé si vaya a venir.

—mmm. — musito. — no has visto a… Shiba? — pregunto cambiando el tema y mirándome con un semblante serio.

—no… no eh visto a Kaien-dono. — conteste. — no lo eh visto desde hace tiempo.

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar en 6 meses…— bufo. — es absurdo, ya nadie se casa a los 18… y menos por un arreglo de compromiso.

—Renji…— lo llame con tristeza.- no es como si yo… quisiera casarme. —pause. — sabes que soy la que más se opone.

—pero podemos hacer algo! —alzo un poco la voz. — déjame ayudarte!

—No Renji… no quiero meterte en mis problemas familiares…— lo mire con pesar. — pero agradezco que me brindes tu ayuda.

—pero Rukia… tu no lo amas. — me tomo de los hombros. — no quiero que vivas una vida infeliz… no te mereces esa vida.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces…— dije con fastidio en mi voz.

—Rukia— me gire hacia la persona que me llamaba

—Ichigo! — lo mire atónita, _**¿habrá escuchado?**_ — Hoy no… te esperaba, es fin de semana, pensé que tal vez vendrías mañana. — me encontraba un poco nerviosa.

—hoy vine como visita. — Dijo— pero veo que alguien se me adelanto, _**bien, parece que no lo hizo.**_

—Rukia. — me llamo Renji. — Hablamos luego, tengo que irme. — Se despidió. — cuídate. — Renji salió no sin antes fulminar a Ichigo con la mirada.

—sí, cuídate. — Dije— nos vemos.

-—las veces que eh venido a tu casa casi siempre está el. — me miro. — es algún familiar tuyo? — su semblante era serio

—Renji es mi mejor amigo. — Conteste— y también es como un hermano para mí.

—ya veo. — ahora su semblante lucia relajado.

—por qué lo preguntas? — pregunte con inocencia.

—solo quería saber si… representaba algún peligro. — miro al cielo.

—de que hablas? — pregunte con cara de no-entiendo-nada.

—no importa. — me miro. — no necesitas saber aún. — sonrió de lado, posando su mano en mi cabeza y alborotando mi cabello.

—I-ichigo! — tome su mano. — deja de despeinarme. — aparte su mano de mi cabeza.

—pero si tú ni estas peinada. — me miro. — además aun sigues con tu pijama.

—ca-cállate! — me ruborice estampándole el libro en la cara. — estoy en la comodidad de mi hogar!

— ay! Maldita enana! — se sobo su rostro y sobre todo su nariz. — qué demonios es esto! — me quito el libro.

—es un libro, que no los conoces? — dije con sátira.

—Ja! Muy graciosa…— me fulmino con la mirada. — Era hace una vez en un sueño…— leyó el título en voz alta. — ¿estás leyendo esto?

—sí!, así que devuélvemelo. — extendí mi brazo hacía él.

—estás loca? Para que me vuelvas a pegar con el…— bufo. — no lo creo, quiero conservar mi nariz.

—no lo hare otra vez. — lo mire. — si no te lo buscas…— susurre.

—pude escucharte! — lo elevo con su brazo por encima de su cabeza. — si lo alcanzas te lo doy.

—idiota! Te olvidas de que no puedo saltar! — reclame.

—y aun que saltaras... — susurro

—cállate! — grite— regrésamelo!

—N-O— acerco su rostro hacia el mío repentinamente.

—Maldito cabeza de zanahoria…—susurre, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—hagamos un trato. — me miro con astucia. — te lo regresare a cambio de algo.

—a cambio de algo? — Parpadeé— a cambio de qué?

—Quiero que a partir del lunes. — pauso. — te conviertas en mi esclava. — me miro con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—QUE? — dije incrédula— tu estas demente verdad? — Lo mire—escúchame bien… N-U-N-C-A— deletree— NUNCA!

—Bien, entonces supongo que no quieres el libro. — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a la piscina de la mansión.

—no espera! — tome mis muletas y camine hacia él. — estás loco! Regresa!

—entonces aceptas? — mi miro de reojo estando frente a la piscina.

—no! Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. — dije acercándome hacia él.

—que testadura…— susurro. — vamos enana! No seas aburrida…

—aburrida yo? — Se formó un tic en mi sien… _**al diablo con el libro…**_— una persona aburrida no haría esto…— acto seguido empuje a Ichigo a la piscina con ayuda de mi muleta, _**benditas muletas…**_

Ichigo cayó a la piscina, salpicándome ligeramente y extrañamente aventando el libro fuera de la alberca, cayendo este en unos arbustos.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas al ver a un Ichigo empapado de pies a cabeza salir de la piscina.

Un detalle que no paso de desapercibido para mis ojos, fueron sus músculos, que gracias a la camisa que se había pegado a su cuerpo por el agua, se notaban visiblemente. _**Un aplauso para los bien torneados músculos de Ichigo…**_

—Mucha risa no es así? — se acercó a mí con su ceño fruncido. — sabes Rukia… —pauso— el agua está muy rica, no quieres probarla? — me miro maliciosamente. _**Muy bien… hay que huir.**_

—I-Ichigo! No te me acerques. — dije levantando mi muleta con mi mano derecha. — te lo advierto!

—me vas a pegar con eso? — Pregunto con sarcasmo— enana agresiva…

—ni un paso más Kurosaki Ichigo! — dije dando pasos hacia atrás.

Ichigo me arrebato las muletas con mucha facilidad, me quede de piedra, en ese momento me maldije por no poder correr, _**maldición… espero no enférmame.**_

Ichigo me tomo en brazos, caminando lentamente hacia mi destino… la piscina, dando pasos cortos hacia esta, haciendo más agonizante mi caída.

—Si me enfermo será tu culpa…— dije aferrándome a su cuello.

—Entonces yo te cuidare…— me miro con dulzura.

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, mis manos sudaban y mis mejillas enrojecieron. Era imposible que unas simples palabras de Ichigo… hicieran que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera.

—Más te vale que lo cumplas…— susurre.

—por supuesto. — dijo

Dicho esto último, salto a la piscina con migo en sus brazos. El me aferraba a su pecho y yo me aferraba a su cuello.

Al caer al agua, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto con ese frio líquido. No pude evitar el evitar formar una sonrisa en mi rostro… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no me metía a la piscina? Mucho…

Cuando estaba con Ichigo… la rutina de mi vida desaparecía.

* * *

><p>Después de estar un rato jugando como dos niños en la alberca, decidimos salir, comenzaba a fresquera.<p>

—fue divertido no? — dijo tirándose en el pasto boca arriba.

—si lo fue. — dije sentándome con mis piernas extendidas a su lado.

—Rukia. — me llamo

—mmm? —Musite— que es?

—tu sonrisa…— pauso. — Me gusta…— se sentó y me miro. — quiero ver esa sonrisa mas seguido…

—pu-pues! — dije nerviosa. — Quédate cerca…— pause. — de mi…- susurre.

El miro y me sonrió, haciendo nuevamente que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Lo hare. — me miro serio y con determinación. — solo si tu prometes lo mismo.

—eh? — Dije— ah, bien. — acerque mi dedo menique hacia él. — es una promesa.

—Lo es. — junto su dedo menique al mío. — una promesa…— sonrió.

Ahora ya no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma, su forma de ser, había despertado emociones en mí, que no conocía.

Al fin me había dado cuenta o mejor dicho al fin había aceptado… que Ichigo me gustaba. El aceptar que me gustaba traería muchos problemas a mi vida… pero que más daba… ya era muy tarde.

Aunque en si el que me gustara no era el problema, el problema era que… me estaba enamorando de él. Por primera vez en mi vida… me estaba enamorando.

y hasta aqui llega C:

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews! a todas las que me comentan, se los agradesco mucho T.T, esta vez no tengo tiempo de contestarlos unos por uno, pero en el proximo les aseguro que lo hare ;D, tratare de actualizar pronto, espero no desepcionarlas ^^, bueno, me despido, cuidence muchoo, chaau n.n<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste, sin darme cuenta los eh estado subiendo cada martes xD bueno sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten ;D

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Sentimientos en la lluvia<strong>

Lluvia… era lo único que veía desde esta mañana. En todo el día no habían dejado de resbalar gotas de agua por el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación.

Se estaba volviendo estresante el hecho de tener que escuchar las gotas de agua que caían en las cubetas de mi habitación… _**estúpidas goteras**_.

Detestaba que lloviera… me traía recuerdos llenos de nostalgia. Me recordaba al día que me despedí de mi ciudad de origen…Karakura.

Trate de alejar de mi mente el ruido de las goteras, necesitaba concentrarme en mi tarea. Pero otro ruido me distrajo, el sonido del teléfono.

—bueno? — dije

—Ichi-ni! — decía con emoción una voz muy familiar para mí. — ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

—Yuzu! — Dije— muy aburrido sin ustedes alrededor mío— conteste a mi hermana.

—entonces vuelve hermano! — pude escuchar la voz de mi otra hermana. — el viejo esta insoportable desde que te fuiste! — se quejó— y mama ha estado muy decaída!

—Karin…— la llame. — no puedo regresar ahora. — cambie de mano el teléfono. — además, ya sabes cómo tranquilizar al viejo, solo dale una buena patada, eres muy buena en eso…— dije. — y en cuanto a mi madre…— pause. — dile que no se preocupe por mí, vivir solo me ayudara a crecer… lo necesito.

—Ichi-nii…— susurro. — te extrañamos mucho! — dijeron al unísono.

—yo… también las extraño. — dije con tristeza.

Hubo un ruido extraño del otro lado de la línea.

—Yuzu? Karin? — llame tratando de comprobar que aun siguieran hay.

—Viejo! Hazte a un lado! Estamos hablando con Ichigo! — era la voz de Karin. — danos el teléfono! _**Se sigue comportando como un niño pequeño…**_

-hijo desvergonzado! Como te atreves a dejarnos a tus hermanas, tu madre y a mí!- grito haciendo que alejara el teléfono de mi oreja.

—no necesitas gritar! Te escucho perfectamente! — me queje. — además tú me diste permiso!

—yo te di permiso? — pregunto dudoso. — ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo! — rio sonoramente. — me dijiste que quería irte a vivir solo para vivir tu vida sexual al máximo no? — un tic en mi sien se formó— estoy orgulloso de mi hijo! Y dime, ¿Cuántas chicas van?

—viejo pervertido! — grite con mi ceño fruncido. — yo jamás dije eso! Te dije que vendría a trabajar y juntar dinero para irme a la universidad el próximo año! _**Qué vergüenza de padre…**_

—enserio? Pero si yo recuerdo claramente que dijiste otra cosa…— dijo por bajo. — bueno como sea! Recuerda llamar a tu familia de vez en cuando, no seas ingrato!

—Los llamo todos los días…— dije perdiendo la paciencia.

—qué? Mentira! Esta es la primera vez que hablas conmigo! — reclamo.

—eso es porque no me interesa hablar contigo! — grite con exasperación. — me interesa hablar con mi hermanas y mi madre!

—QUE? Te atreves a decirle eso a tu padre! — grito aturdiéndome. — Escúchame bien hijo ingra…— se escuchó un fuerte estruendo del otro lado de la línea.

—Ichigo? — una voz dulce y preocupada me llamaba.

—madre…— susurre. — qué alegría escucharte

—hijo! ¿Cómo has estado? — Cuestiono. — has estado alimentándote bien?

—me encuentro bien. — conteste. — y sí, todos los días desayuno, como y ceno.

—vaya, me alegra tanto escuchar eso. — su voz se escuchó con alivio.

—madre… no te preocupes tanto por mí. — dije. — créeme… estoy bien.

—hijo…— susurro. — solo… no olvides que aquí estaremos para lo que necesites.

—Lo se madre. — dije. — gracias...

—bien, te dejo con tus hermanas. — dijo. — te quiero hijo, cuídate.

—también te quiero madre. — dije. — cuídate mucho.

—Ichi-nii! — me llamo Yuzu tomando la línea.

—Yuzu, ¿Qué han hecho con nuestro padre? — pregunte curioso.

—eh? Oh! mama se lo ha llevado a la cocina. — contesto.

—ya veo. — sonreí imaginándome la escena de mi madre llevándose a mi padre de la oreja.

—por cierto Hermano! — me llamo. — hay algo que tengo que decirte!

—que sucede? — pregunte

—ayer vino Riruka a la casa! — _**Riruka…**_— y pregunto por ti…

—Mmm. — musite. — que le dijiste?

—le dije que no sabía cuándo volverías. — contesto

—ya veo. — dije con nostalgia.

—hermano… se ve muy decaída. — agrego. — creo… que a ella le sigues gustando. — dijo por lo bajo.

Me mantuve en silencio.

—bu-bueno! Cambiando de tema. — hablo rápidamente. — ¿Qué haces?

—tarea de historia…— dije con fastidio. — estoy por terminarla, pero con el sonido de las goteras no logro concentrarme en las lecturas.

—está lloviendo? — pregunto.

—a cantaros…— conteste. — parece que va para rato.

—vaya… aquí solo esta nublado. — renegó — y dime Ichi-ni, ya tienes amigos? — pregunto curiosa.

—amigos? — repetí. — si… tengo una. — una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—es una mujer? — en su voz se escuchaba la emoción.

—sí, es una mujer. — dije _**y una muy enana…**_

—es bonita? — pregunto con interés.

—Bonita? — repetí, deteniéndome a pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, _**¿Rukia era bonita?**_ me pregunte internamente. Nunca… la había visto con detenimiento. — no lo sé…— conteste con incertidumbre.

—no lo sabes? — se escuchaba confundida. — oh… bueno, ya me dirás otro día! — dijo animadamente. — déjame pasarte a Karin.

—Está bien— dije

—Hermano. — Me llamo— ven a visitarnos pronto.

—sí, tratare de…— fui interrumpido, la línea del teléfono había dejado de funcionar, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que se había ido la luz, _**genial…**_

Me acerque a la ventana y corrí la persiana, aún seguía lloviendo mucho. Seguramente debió haber habido un corto en algún cable de la luz, esperaba que no tardaran mucho en arreglarlo.

Me tire en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas separadas. De un momento a otro un montón de pensamientos inundaron mi mente.

—Riruka…— pronuncie.

La conversación que había tenido con mi hermana, trajo un recuerdo en especial, uno que tal vez… hubiera sido mejor que no pasara.

_Flash Back_

—Ichigo, hay algo que… quiero decirte— mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

—eh? Ahora? — la mire. — sabes, ahora mismo tengo que ir por mis hermanas a la escuela, te parece si me lo dices mañana?

—es importante! — Esta vez levanto su vista hacia mi rostro con un rojizo muy marcado en sus mejillas. — por favor… escúchame…

—Bien…— cedi.

—es algo difícil de decir, así que se paciente. — dijo

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, era tardísimo… _**Karin debe estar furiosa**_…

—Escucha Riruka, si es tan importante te iré a buscar a tu casa más tarde. — Comencé a caminar. — tengo que irme…

Acto seguido Riruka me tomo del brazo, deteniendo mi andar, y haciendo que me girara hacia ella molesto por su insistencia tan repentina.

—Tengo pri…— fui interrumpido.

—Cierra la boca! — grito aun sosteniendo mi brazo. — no es nada fácil decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta!

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, ¿había escuchado bien? Riruka… la chica más irascible y habladora que conocía, ¿se me estaba declarando?

—Riruka…— mi voz era seria. — no estoy para juegos

— ¿crees que estoy jugando? — me miro con desconcierto. — estoy siendo seria!

—Me resulta difícil de creer…— lleve una mano a mi frente. — Hablemos de esto con calma…— pedí con amabilidad.

—Bi-bien. — tartamudeo nerviosa. — ha-hablemos

—Que te gusta de mí? — pregunte mirándola fijamente, ocasionando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas que note con facilidad, reí internamente, era extraño el saber que yo le gustaba y provocaba esas sensaciones en ella.

—p-p-pu-pues! — tartamudeo. — to-todo…— dijo por bajo.

—eh? No te entendí. — dije acercándome un poco.

—QUE ME GUSTA TODO DE TI! — grito sonrojada al máximo. — Me gusta tu nariz, tu cabello extraño, tu boca, tus ojos, tus brazos, tu sexy espalda ancha, todo… me gusta todo de ti…

Siendo sincero… esa respuesta me había descolocado, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que le gustaba tanto?

Coloque mi mano en mi boca, ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué le podía decir en una situación así?

—Quiero… que salgas con migo. — me miro con determinación. — quiero convertirme en tu novia… Ichigo

Trague saliva, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela se me estaba declarando, y yo… no sentía nada.

—Qué me dices? — me miro mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Perdón…— conteste. — no puedo… salir contigo. — la mire con pesar.

Riruka bajo su mirada, al igual que su cabeza, apretó sus puños y comenzó a sollozar. No pude evitar sentirme mal ante su reacción, pero estaba siendo sincero.

Mi celular sonó, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y mire la pantalla, era Karin, _**demonios! Voy tardísimo! **_

—Riruka… lo lamento, tengo que irme. — mi voz era suave. — Tengo que ir por mis hermanas…-—ella asintió con la cabeza. — cuídate…

Pase por un lado de ella, mirándola de reojo, seguía en la misma posición, me sabia mal verla así… _**lo lamento…**_

—No me rendiré! — grito cuando había una buena distancia entre nosotros. — Kurosaki Ichigo! Hare que te enamores de mí!

Me gire, su cara… había cambiado, en ella había una sonrisa, tenía una mano en su cintura y con su otra mano extendida apuntaba hacia mí.

—Definitivamente hare que te enamores! — seco sus lágrimas. — ya lo veras!

—inténtalo entonces! — sonreí de lado, _**inténtalo entonces…**_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esas últimas palabras que había dicho… no debí decirlas en aquel entonces. Me levante de la cama, tome mis llaves y un paraguas y salí del departamento.

Con las goteras que había no podía concentrarme, sin olvidar el hecho de que se había ido la luz, por lo que caminaría un poco.

Pasando por las calles encharcadas, me detuve frente a un lugar que tenía buena pinta, un café.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentado en una mesa para dos pegada en el vidrio del lugar leyendo el menú, <em><strong>demasiadas cosas dulces… <strong>_

Cerré el menú y se lo entregue a la chica que esperaba mi orden.

—un café negro. — dije. — bien cargado.

—enseguida. — anoto en una libreta y se fue.

Junte mis manos entrelazando mis dedos, miraba por el vidrio hacia la calle, _**espero que ya haya llegado la luz…**_

—ya viste a ese chico de haya? — escuche de una mesa que estaba cercas, era una mesa de estudiantes de secundaria. — Esta guapísimo! ¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con él?

—tú crees? No tendrá novia? — pregunto insegura otra chica. — que tal y está esperando a alguien?

—está solo, hay que acercarnos. — ignoro a la otra, _**maldición… solo venia por un estúpido café…**_

—uh? No eres tu Kurosaki-kun? — mire hacia el frente— vaya! Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

—Tú eres… la amiga de Rukia. — frente a mí se encontraba la chica que estaba con Rukia una de las veces que fui a visitarla. — que haces aquí? — mire de reojo a las chicas de secundaria, "lo ves! Te dije que tal vez esperaba a alguien" dijo una "qué mala suerte… es más bonita que nosotras, que suerte tiene…" gire mis ojos ante sus comentarios… _**estúpidas pubertas…**_

—estaba comprando en las tiendas. — Levanto un montón de bolsas que traía en sus manos. — y cuando salí me agarro la lluvia. — dijo. — Debí comprar un paraguas…— susurro.

—y viniste aquí a resguardarte de la lluvia? — adivine

—sí, así es. — sonrió. — ¿esperas a alguien?

—eh? No en realidad…— dije.

—entonces puedo sentarme Kurosaki-kun? — pregunto

—adelante. — conteste.

—Gracias. — coloco todas las bolsas en el suelo y luego tomo asiento. — ¿no has ordenado nada?

—ordene un café. — dije viendo a la mesera que se acercaba. — aquí viene.

—aquí tiene. — Coloco mi café, un contenedor de azúcar, servilletas y cuchara en la mesa. — ¿Desea algo más? — mire a la chica frente a mí.

— ¿podría proporcionarme el menú por favor? — pidió amable a la mesera.

—por supuesto. — contesto. — aquí tiene.

—Gracias. — sonrió.

Tome la cuchara y comencé a ponerle azúcar a mi café.

—Me gustaría pedir una rebanada de chocolate y frambuesa, una rebanada de pastel de queso con doble chocolate, otra rebanada de pay de queso con chocolate y fresas y una rebanada de flan napolitano. — Pauso. — y para tomar desearía una taza de café con leche. — le entrego la carta

—oh… bien— pronuncio sorprendida la mesera mientras anotaba la orden. — e-enseguida le traigo su orden.

Deje caer la cuchara de mi mano.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun? — pregunto con inocencia.

—t-te vas a comer… todo eso? — pregunte con asombro.

—eh? Oh… sí. — Contesto. — es menos de lo normal…— rio un poco.

—ah? — se formó un tic en mi ojo— y-ya veo…— fingí mi risa. _**¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Lo normal sería una rebana de cualquier postre y una taza de café! Que chica tan extraña…**_

—oh! por cierto Kurosaki-kun! — la mire. — como ha estado Rukia-chan? — me estremecí al escuchar su nombre.

—está mejor, ya puede caminar. — dije. — con la ayuda de muletas.

—me alegro! — sonrió. — pensaba ir a visitarlas hoy, pero la tarde de compras se a largo más de lo que esperaba. — dio un golpecito a su cabeza.

—vaya. — dio un sorbo a mi café. — ¿son amigas desde hace mucho?

—eh? Oh sí! — contesto orgullosa y alegre. — nos conocemos desde los 5 años!

—oh vaya, entonces debes de conocerla muy bien. — coloque mi taza en la mesa.

—sí, yo sé todo sobre ella, y ella sabe todo sobre mi! — sonrió. — Es… mi mejor amiga.- sonrió sinceramente.

—ya veo. — se formó una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

><p>Después de unos 5 minutos, la mesera trajo a la mesa la orden de Inoue, y esta comenzó a comer. Yo solo la observaba, era la primera vez que veía comer a una mujer tanto. No solo yo la observaba, personas de otras mesas miraban discretamente de vez en cuando a nuestra mesa. Ver a una chica comer tanto les causaba curiosidad, y más cuando no era gorda ni fea, porque incluso yo tenía que aceptarlo, la amiga de Rukia no era para nada fea, y creo que muchos clientes lo habían notado.<p>

—verdad que Rukia-chan es lindísima? — pregunto de la nada dándole un sorbo a su café.

Su pregunta me había agarrado en curva, casi hacia que escupiera el café de mi boca, por suerte había lo grado pasarlo con dificultad.

—eh? — pronuncie mientras aclaraba mi garganta.

—Digo que Rukia-chan es linda. — pauso. — no lo crees?

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, _**¿era linda? **_Me pregunte internamente. Era extraño… dos personas me habían formulado la misma pregunta el mismo día, ¿tenía que darme cuenta de algo? ¿ que estaba dejando pasar? Yo mismo era consciente de que mi relación con Rukia estaba avanzando muy rápido, en unos días nos habíamos vuelto amigos. También era consciente de que cuando estaba con ella, hacia cosas que no sabía por qué las hacía y al igual decía cosas que no sabía por qué las decía. A mi mente vino el recuerdo de la vez que la lleve en la espalda a su casa cuando se torció el tobillo ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Cuándo yo Kurosaki Ichigo, había hecho eso por alguien que no fueran mis hermanas o un amigo cercano? Por qué en ese entonces Rukia no era tan cercana a mí como lo es ahora," _**te sentías preocupado por ella"**_. Y también estaba la vez que le había llevado los apuntes hasta su casa, ¿Por qué me tome la molestia? "_**Querías verla ese día"**_. Y no solo eso… sino que también iba a besarla… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? "_**Por qué te sientes atraído hacia ella…"**_, ¿Por qué le había dicho que era hermosa? _**"Porque te gusta"**_

Me levante de la silla abruptamente, causando que Inoue se sobresaltara.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosakia-kun? — Me miro— ¿pasa algo?

—tengo que irme. — Dije, coloque un billete en la mesa. — lo siento, te veo luego, comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—e-espera! — alcance a escuchar, pero no me detuve.

Salí del lugar, ¿Qué había sido todo eso en mi mente hace unos minutos? Me reproche internamente. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí mojándome de pies a cabeza, _**el paraguas… lo olvide, **_pequeño detalle.

—Maldición…— dije por lo bajo.

Comencé a caminar ignorando el hecho de que podría enfermarme mojándome de esta manera, las miradas de la gente que pasaba en la calle se posaban en mí, seguramente pensarían que estaba loco al no traer un paraguas, pero a mí nunca me había importado lo que dijera o pensara la gente sobre mí, ya que si me importara… mi cabello lo hubiera teñido desde hace mucho, sonreí de lado, _**que se vayan al demonio…**_

Sin querer llegue hasta el lugar menos seguro en un día lluvioso… el parque. Camine hasta una banca y me senté en ella, el contacto con el frio metal y mi parte trasera hizo que me estremeciera, no importo el hecho de que estuviera mojada, a fin de cuentas… estaba empapado.

"_**Por qué te gusta"**_ mi conciencia volvió a hacerse presente, lleve mi mano derecha a mi barbilla, ¿será posible?... ¿será posible que… _**"te has enamorado de ella" **_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, lleve mi mano a mi pecho, quería sentir ese latir en mi mano, la sensación era extraña… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera… "_**Más que cuando estas con ella"**_, una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro… era verdad, solo me pasaba esto… cuando estaba con ella.

Ya lo había notado, me había dado cuenta, aquel día… el día que hicimos la promesa de permanecer uno al lado del otro… su sonrisa… había sido la llave al candado que existía en mi corazón que nadie había logrado quitar… solo ella.

_Flash Back_

—eh? — Dijo sorprendida— ah, bien. — acerque su dedo menique hacia mí. — es una promesa.

—Lo es. — junte mi dedo menique al suyo. — una promesa…— sonreí.

Lo que mis ojos segundos después presenciaron, me dejo con la boca abierta, mis manos, mis brazos, mi piel… absolutamente todo mi cuerpo… se estremeció, ella me había sonreído de una forma que no había visto antes, esta sonrisa no tenía comparación a ninguna otra, era una sonrisa cálida, dulce, alegre… hermosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… me había sonrojado. Lleve mi mano a mi boca.

—Ichigo? Estas bien? — pregunto preocupada.

—eh? Por qué lo preguntas—- Dije nervioso.

—bueno, es que te pusiste rojo de repente. — contesto con inocencia. — no te estarás enfermando?

—n-no l-lo s-se. — tartamudee

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había puesto nervioso…

—estas actuando extraño. — me miró fijamente.

—extraño? — repetí apartando mi mirada de la suya. — en realidad me siento bien. — mentí

—seguro? No tendrás un resfriado? — coloco su mano en mi frente. — déjame checar tu temperatura.

Por primera vez hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez solo por el hecho de tenerla cerca, _**¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?**_

—pues esta normal. — quito su mano de mi frente. — lo mejor sería que tomaras un baño con agua caliente y te quitaras la ropa mojada.

—l-lo hare en mi casa. — Dije nervioso, _**necesito controlarme…**_— tengo que irme

—oh… bien. — se levantó del pasto. — te acompaño a la salida.

—no, no es necesario. — dije. — deberías ir a tomar un baño rápido, antes de que pesques un resfriado.

—mmm. — musito y asintió con la cabeza. — te veo luego Ichigo.

El rojo volvió a hacerse presente en mis mejillas, Rukia había vuelto a sonreír de una manera encantadora, _**¿dije encantadora? Que rayos pasa conmigo… **_de un momento a otro, sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, de tenerla entre mis brazos, pero gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad… me contuve.

—nos vemos. — dije. — cuídate.

—adiós. — dicho esto camino hasta la puerta y entro a su casa.

Me quede hay unos minutos más, de pie, tratando de calmarme, _**¿Por qué me pasaba esto? **_Me pregunte internamente. Minutos después camine hacia la puerta y me fui a mi casa.

_Fin Flash Back_

La respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía ahora mismo, mi conciencia había estado en lo correcto… me había enamorado de Rukia.

—Kurosaki-kun! — gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz que me llamaba. — al fin… te encuentro…

—Inoue… ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte

—tu paraguas… te lo eh… traído. — su respiración era agitada. — y tu cambio. — extendió el paraguas hacia mí y el dinero.

—oh… no te hubieras molestado. — tome el paraguas y el cambio. — gracias.

—no es nada. — dijo más relajada. — bien, tengo que irme, es un poco tarde.

—Lo es. — dije.

—cuídate Kurosaki-kun. — sonrió. — nos vemos.

—Inoue. — le llame. — aguarda un segundo.

—mmm? — Musito— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun?

—la respuesta a tu pregunta en la cafetería... — pause. — la tengo

—respuesta? — repitió con cara de de-que-demonios-hablas

—sí, sobre Rukia. — la mire, ensancho un poco sus ojos y luego me miro atentamente, curiosa a lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Ella no es linda…— dije, ocasionando una mueca de asombro en la chica frente a mi.- es más que eso. — pause. — Es hermosa…— sonreí de lado.

En el rostro de la chica se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, reí internamente ante ese gesto.

—entonces… te deseo suerte. — me miro. — nos vemos.

La chica camino y subió a una limosina. Yo me quede hay, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Sacudí mi cabeza… eso ahora no era importante, lo importante era que al fin me había dado cuenta, al fin había aceptado, que estaba enamorado y estaba enamorado… locamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la lluvia no había cesado, lo que significaba seguir escuchando a las estúpidas goteras.<p>

Llegue al salón de clases, corrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa… ella estaba ahí.

—Buenos días. — saludo de espaldas desde la ventana. — Ichigo

—Buenos días. — Corrí la puerta para cerrarla, deje mi mochila en mi asiento y me acerque a la ventana. — ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Ni siquiera me miraste.

—Eres el único que llega temprano a parte de mí. — Sus ojos violetas miraban los edificios de la ciudad a través de la ventana. — es sencillo adivinar.

—mmm. — musite. — ya veo, así que eres bruja. — murmure.

—Que dijiste maldi…— se quedó callada al instante de ver mi rostro. — Q-Que demonios te paso? — con sus manso toco mis ojeras. — pareces un mapache! — comenzó a reír.

—Ja! Que graciosa! — quite sus manos de mi cara y las tome con las mías. — primero te preocupas y luego te burlas. — la mire sosteniendo a un sus manos.

—lo siento. — sonrió. — es que me resulta raro verte con ojeras, ¿no pudiste dormir?

—No. — conteste. — Las estúpidas goteras del techo de mi cuarto, no me dejaron pegar ojo en toda la noche. — Pause. — y creo que hoy tampoco dormiré, sigue lloviendo bastante. — me queje

—Goteras? Que es una gotera? — pregunto con inocencia.

—eh? — la mire con cara de no-me-jodas. — hablas enserio?

—si!, estoy hablando enserio! — se quejó. — porque pones esa cara?

—Porque cualquier persona normal sabría que son las gote…— deje de hablar y sonreí burlonamente. — perdón, olvidaba que eres una princesita que vive en un palacio. — tome su cachete y lo pellizque juguetonamente.

—E-eso no es verdad! — tomo mi cachete e hizo lo mismo que yo. — y no es un palacio! Es una mansión!

—bah! Da lo mismo! — solté su cachete y revolví su cabello.

—idiota! No me despeines! — tomo mi mano y la aparto.

—enana escandalosa. — coloque en mis manos en mis bolsillos.

—cabeza de zanahoria! — sonrió. No pude evitar quedármele viendo.

La chica frente a mí de corta estatura, ojos violetas, con un cabello azabache corto, con un mechón rebelde que cae por su frente, piel blanca, era la chica que me gustaba. Esa enana agresiva y mimada... era la enana que había logrado sacar mis primeras veces.

—Q-que? ¿Por qué me miras así? — pregunto llevando sus manos a su rostro. — tengo algo extraño en la cara?

—no, no tienes nada. — dije. — Eres perfecta…— murmure.

—que dijiste? — arqueo una ceja. — no murmures que no te entiendo!

—nada. — dije. — olvídalo…

—dime! — insistió.

—dije que eres una enana del demonio! — camine hacia mi lugar y tome asiento.

—y tú eres un idiota! — tomo asiento delante mío.

Reí internamente, era divertido hacerla enfadar.

Ahora sabía que es lo que tendría que hacer, tendría que conquistar el corazón de Rukia… como ella había hecho con el mío.

No sería sencillo, ella no era cualquier chica después de todo, era Kuchiki Rukia… mi Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! narrado por Ichigo :3, el proximo volvera con su narradora del principio Rukia. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui estan los Reviews contestados, gracias por sus animos y por leer esta historia! n.n<p>

**Kaoru240:** me alegro que te haya gustado! ;D haha y si Renji es un buen chico, pero algo inoportuno xD, y no te preocupes Ichigo y Rukia poco a poco están cayendo "al mágico mundo del amor" haha xD y el libro no existe! Haha lo invente yo! Pero no te preocupes lo terminare el próximo capítulo C: y aquí está tu respuesta sobre si Ichigo está enamorado n.n, espero que disfrutes el capítulo, Gracias por tu review! Cuídate!

**kiaru87: **hola! Estoy bien que tal tú? C:, que bueno que te haya gustado! Haha y si, Rukia es un "poquito" despistada! Gracias por tu review! Cuídate arto igual tú! Tratare de actualizar pronto! Espero que te guste este capítulo! n.n

**cristina96life****: **haha cuando leí tu comentario me dio risa xDD, no desesperes, el beso llegara cuando sea el momento indicado n.n, me alegro que a tu hermana y a ti les haya gustado; D espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado C:, y enserio que no pensé que el cuento inventado por mi les fuera a gustar xDD haha, tratare de actualizar pronto, cuídate, gracias por leer! C:

**Yare Kurosaki****: **Hey! Gracias por tu review haha! Qué bueno que al fin pudiste comentar xDD me pone feliz que te guste! T.T enserio n.n! tocas el piano! Que padre! Yo solía tocarlo! Pero siempre me ha seguido gustado ñ.ñ, por cierto, en los últimos capítulos no eh podido meter el piano, pero no desesperes pronto volverá a aparecer Ichigo tocando el piano ;D gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo n.n, cuídate!

**Akisa: **Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes Byakura no será malo con Ichigo ;D, me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero y sigas leyendo este fic! Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos ñ.ñ!

**Vv-saya-vV****: **Hey! Tus comentarios me alegran el día mujer! Haha por favor no odies a Renji xDD es una buena persona, será importante en los próximos capítulos n.n y sobre Inoue, no te preocupes, no será una zorra que ande tras de Ichigo en esta historia ñ.ñ, y sobre el beso, descuida… no falta mucho ;D me alegra que te guste la historia! Y de verdad que a mí el capítulo 4 no me gusto como quedo del todo porque no pensé que les fuera a gustar xDD, espero seguir leyéndote en los próximos capítulos, gracias por tus reviews! Cuídate! C:

**Gzn: **hola! Gracias por tu review y por animarme! Seguiré adelante en esta historia ;D y sobre Renji… lo veras más adelante, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo n.n, cuídate, nos vemos!

**kusajishi-chiru****: **haha! Renji es un buen chico! será importante su papel en los próximos capítulos n.n, gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, nos vemos ;D

**AdrylovesChappy****: **heey! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Sobre el beso, no desesperes, se acerca el momento… xDD ojala te guste este! Gracias por tu review! cuídate, nos vemos ñ.ñ!

**Kyokoakatsuki: **holaa! Gracias por tu review! qué bueno que te ha gustado el fic! C: espero que este capítulo te guste, tratare de actualizar seguido, cuídate! Nos vemos n.n

**Luciaafromthesea: **haha! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno… todas amamos a Ichigo jaja xDD tratare de mejor en cada capítulo! Gracias por tu review! cuídate, nos vemos ñ.ñ

**elenita-chan****: **gracias por tus reviews! Yo también amo Karekano! Y por supuesto Yukino es la mejor n.n! y tienes razón! El manga esta fregonsisimo! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Ojala te guste este capítulo también! Espero seguirte leyendo, cuídate, nos vemos ñ.ñ

**Clan Yuki****: **hola! Pues sí, Inoue no le tira los mecates a Ichi xD, Gracias por leer! Me pone feliz que te guste n.n, espero seguirte leyendo, cuídate, nos vemos ;D

**ichiloveruki****: **hola! Qué bueno que te guste! Y perdona a Renji por favor! Pero su aparición era necesaria, descuida… no tarda el beso ;D espero seguirte leyendo, gracias por tu review! cuídate, nos vemos n.n

**LaBev713****: **qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y si Rukia está comprometida xD que no se te olvide haha! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Gracias por tu review, cuídate, nos vemos ;D

**Kia: **hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! El libro no existe, lo invente yo xDD, pero tratare de darle fin el próximo capítulo, espero que te guste este episodio, gracias por tu review, cuídate, chau n.n

**Chromekuroski: **hola! qué bueno que te gusto! Espero que este te guste también, gracias por tu review! cuídate, nos vemos ñ.ñ

**Koral Kurosaki****: **Que tal! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que este te guste también ;D, y claro que son la pareja perfecta n.n y créeme… yo creo que todas queremos un Ichigo o un Renji xDD y vaya que es difícil encontrar a alguien así T.T, bueno, gracias por tu review! espero seguirte leyendo en los próximos capítulos, cuídate, nos vemos ñ.ñ

**Gaby Diaz: **hey! Gaby-chan! Gracias por tu review! Tratare de mejorar, cuídate chula ;D

**SOfi: **hola sOfi! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Ojala y te guste el 5 también n.n, espero seguirte leyendo, gracias por tu review! cuídate, chau ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas! aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste! me ah salido un poco mas largo xD, pero bueno, sin mas que decir, las dejo que lo lean ñ.ñ

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Más que a nada…<strong>

Me encontraba en la terraza, el lugar en el que solía pasar los recesos, extrañamente esta vez no estaba sola, estaba con el… con Ichigo.

Sentada en el suelo sobre una tela, tome mi obento y lo abrí, el aroma exquisito de la comida viajo hasta mi nariz, ocasionando que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro de satisfacción por el buen aroma que desprendía.

Tome los palillos y estando apunto de introducirlos en mis alimentos, el obento me fue arrebatado.

Dirigí mi mirada al roba almuerzos que tenía frente a mí. El sostenía mi obento con una mano y con la otra llevaba una porción a su boca.

—oh! puedes comer de mi almuerzo con confianza Ichigo. — dije con sarcasmo

—ya lo hago, pero gracias por el permiso. — contesto con cinismo. Una venita se formó en mi cien, _**maldito sinvergüenza…**_— enana suertuda! Comes esto todos los días? — comenzó a llevar bocados más rápidamente a su boca.

—rico no? — arque una ceja. — lo hice yo misma. — pause. — para ti…— _**veamos cómo reacciona…**_

Ichigo casi se atraganta después de escuchar las últimas palabras.

—Q-que dijiste? — ensanche mi mis ojos, Ichigo me miraba con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, **¿Q-que le pasa?**

—estúpido! Claro que no lo hice yo. — reclame. — y menos para ti! — dije. — así que devuélvemelo, ¿Qué crees que no tengo hambre? — extendí mi mano hacia él.

—maldita enana. — murmuro frunciendo su ceño. — pues si lo quieres. — sonrió malévolamente. — ven por él. — _**¿me está retando?**_

—uh? — arque mi ceja nuevamente.

—lo que escuchaste enana. — se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la barandilla. — ven por él. — dijo mientras subía a la barandilla. — o me lo comeré todo…

—n-no hablas enserio. — dije con un tic en mi ojo.

—entonces deberías ir haciendo fila en la cafetería. — comió un bocado. — ya queda poco.

—Agh! Maldito cabeza de zanahoria. — me levante del suelo y camine hacia la barandilla. — tú y tus estúpidos jueguitos! — coloque mis manos en esta y subí con cuidado.

—por qué te subiste? — me miro preocupado

—como que por qué idiota? quien te demonios te entiende! — dije. — vengo por mi almuerzo. — camine un poco hacia él. — ahora entrégamelo.

—será mejor que bajemos. — camino hacia mí con cuidado. — dame la mano, no me siento seguro contigo aquí arriba.

—ah? Crees que soy tan torpe que podría caer desde aq…— mire hacia abajo y sentí como la sangre se me iba hasta los pies de golpe.

Trague saliva al instante, no debí haber hecho eso, me había mareado horriblemente.

—maldición…— murmure con temblor en mis piernas.

—Tonta! No debiste mirar abajo! — regaño. — no te muevas. — ordeno.

—Ca-cállate! Esto es tu culpa! — grite cerrando mis ojos. — tú y tus estúpidos jueguitos!

—no es momento de reclamos! — grito mientras se colocaba junto a mí.

—ya lo sé! — mordí mi labio. — apúrate! — lo mire con nerviosismo en mis ojos.

—ya te tengo, tranquila. — me tomo de la cintura con una mano, ocasionando un sonrojo en mis mejillas, con la otra sostenía el obento. — todo estará bien.

Mis piernas dejaron de temblar, _**todo estará bien**_, esas simple palabras me había tranquilizado al instante.

Ichigo me miro a mí y luego miro al obento, arrojando a este a los arbustos de la planta baja.

—sabes lo que hiciste! — grite con una expresión de no-me-jodas en mi rostro. — tiraste mi comida!

—cierra la boca enana! — coloco su otra mano en mi cintura. — de ti a la comida te prefiero a ti un millón de veces más.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, el calor subió a mis mejillas. No quería, definitivamente no quería que él se diera cuenta de mis emociones, en un intento de querer ocultarlas, me solté de su agarre y di un paso hacia atrás, corrección… un mal pasó hacia atrás.

Había sido un mal paso, lo había dado con mi pie derecho, que era el que tenía el tobillo lastimado. El paso no fue dado con fuerza, lo que ocasiono un terrible accidente… ocasiono que cayera.

Cerré los ojos no quería ver mi trayectoria hacia el suelo de la planta baja, lo último que pude escuchar fue un fuerte "¡RUKIA!" por parte de Ichigo, _**¿moriré de esta manera? **_Sonreí irónicamente, no… no moriría de esta manera, al menos… por última vez vería la cara del hombre frente a mí, vería la cara de mi cabeza de zanahoria…

Decidida a aceptar mi cruel destino, abrí los ojos, los cuales se ensancharon enormemente al ver a un Ichigo con desesperación en su rostro estirar su brazo hacia mí y tomar mi mano, jalándome hacia él.

—estúpido! Caerás tú también! — grite estando en sus brazos. — ambos moriremos!

—no está en mis planes morir aun…— me miro. — por lo que no dejare que tú lo hagas!

Ichigo cargo nuestro peso hacia el lado de la terraza, me aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo y me protegió con el mismo, después giro en el aire para que su cuerpo quedara de espaldas al suelo y todo el daño fuera dado a él.

—Ichigo! — lo mire asustada

—todo estará bien. — sonrió

Después de esas palabras, la espalda de Ichigo al igual que su cabeza, se estrellaron fuertemente contra el piso, escuchándose un gran golpe…él me había protegido con su cuerpo hasta el final.

Estando ya los dos en el suelo, me separe con cuidado de él, aparte sus manos que seguían en mi cintura y me senté a un lado de él. El permanecía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados… no se movía.

—I-ichigo…— le llame con miedo. — Abre los ojos…— lo moví ligeramente.

Lo mire muy preocupada, ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería pedir ayuda? ¿Debo llamar a un profesor? ¡_**Maldición! ¡Tranquilízate Rukia! **_Me bofetee mentalmente, mi hermano se enojaría conmigo si me viera así de nerviosa, pero la verdad era que… estaba muy asustada.

—Despierta Ichigo! — llame un poco más fuerte. — estoy aquí… abre los ojos. — coloque mis manos en su rostro. — mírame…

Era inútil, él no se movía. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí, ¿Qué iba a hacer si no despertaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer con estos sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir hace poco?

—Ichigo! Te estoy hablando idiota! — grite con desesperación. — si no abres ahora mismo los ojos, jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra! ¿Me escuchaste? — lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

"_**Es hora de que lo aceptes"**_

—hablo enserio! — grite golpeando su pecho con mis manos. — dijiste que todo estaría bien!

"_**Tienes miedo…"**_

—cabeza de zanahoria mentiroso! — comencé a llorar sobre su pecho.

"_**De perderlo ahora…"**_

—no puedes dejarme ahora…— dije entre sollozos. — hicimos una promesa…

"_**Ahora que te has dado cuenta…"**_

—te quedarías a mi lado…— pause. — y yo al lado tuyo…

"_**que lo amas más que nada en el mundo…"**_

—Ichigo! — grite nuevamente secando mis lágrimas. — abre los ojos! Si los abres, te prometo que no te llamare más cabeza de zanahoria, y también no te golpeare más. — pause. — aunque seas un idiota, estúpido, cínico…

Ichigo frunció su ceño y luego me enseño el color miel de sus ojos.

—Después de que arriesgo mi vida por ti, eso es lo que piensas de mí! — Me fulmino con la mirada. — Enana mal agradecida…— murmuro.

Estaba tan feliz… tan feliz de volver a escuchar su voz y extrañamente, estaba feliz de escucharlo llamarme enana. No lo pensé dos veces… y lo abrace.

—Estúpido! No sabes cuánto miedo tenia. — mis brazos rodearon su ancha espalda. — no sabes que asustada estaba!

—Ru-Rukia…— pronuncio atónito. — Lo lamento. — se disculpó. — no volveré a preocuparte de esta manera.

El calor subió a mis mejillas, Ichigo me estaba abrazando, él estaba correspondiendo mi abrazo…

—más te vale. — sonreí de lado.

Permanecí de esa manera con Ichigo durante unos 6 segundos más, me separe de el lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente uno del otro y sonreírnos mutuamente.

* * *

><p>—Kuchiki Rukia…— murmuro una voz que veía de cerca a Ichigo y Rukia. — que molesta te has vuelto. — mordió su labio<p>

La misteriosa persona que los observaba detrás de la pared cautelosamente, sonrió con malicia.

—No me dejas otra opción… —pauso. — más que convertirme en tu peor pesadilla…

Dicho este último, la chica comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y así después perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes.

* * *

><p>—te digo que deberías ir a la enfermería! — sugerí preocupada. — te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza…<p>

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada…— dijo con calma. — no insistas más enana.

—pero que tal y tienes un daño interno! — seguí insistiendo. — por eso digo que es mejor que…

—Rukia! Estoy bien! — interrumpió. — me siento bi…

Ichigo estuvo a punto de caer, por suerte se agarró a tiempo de la pared y yo lo tome del brazo ayudándolo a sostenerse.

—lo ves! ¿No que estabas bien? — reclame. — ahora sí que iras a la enfermería…

—Fue solo un mal paso…— se excusó. — no pasa nada…

—no me importa! Dije que iras a la enfermería y hay te llevare! — dije por ultimo sin dejar que Ichigo se opusiera, el cual solo frunció el ceño.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la enfermería, tocamos y el doctor nos dijo que pasáramos. El doctor reviso a Ichigo cuidadosamente y a la vez le hacía preguntas sobre si no sentía algún malestar, a lo que Ichigo contestaba con negación.<p>

—Bueno Kurosaki-san, usted parece no presentar nada. — dijo haciendo anotaciones. — pero no debería confiarse, sería mejor que se fuera a hacer algunas radiografías en la cabeza para estar más seguros.

—Está bien. — contesto Ichigo serio.

—Por ahora, recuéstate en alguna de las camas de la enfermería y descansa. — lo miro. — dormir te sentara bien.

—Bien…— dijo Ichigo no muy de acuerdo.

—Bueno si me disculpan saldré un momento. — se levantó de su silla. — nos vemos, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san.

—hi…— dijimos al unísono. — gracias por todo.

El doctor salió de la enfermería.

Mire a Ichigo, seguía sentado en la silla en vez de irse a dormir a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces hay todavía? — reclame con las manos en mi cintura.

—Nada en especial…— dijo. — y tú? – bromeo

—Estúpido! Deja de bromear y vete a acostar a la cama! — regañe

—ya voy, ya voy! — se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la cama. — enana escandalosa…— murmuro.

—Testarudo! —

—Agresiva! —

—idiota! —

—mimada! —

—Grandulón! —

—enana! —

—Tarado! —

—enana! —

—ya dijiste enana idiota! — reclame con un tic en mi ojo.

—y que si quiero recalcar que eres una enana! — frunció su ceño.

—cállate y acuéstate en la cama de una vez! — le di una patada en el estómago.

—agh! así es como tratas al hombre que salvo tu vida! — se tomó el estómago con las manos.

—Lo siento! Olvide que estabas adolorido. — dije sinceramente. — es la costumbre…

—Está bien…— se recostó al fin. — déjame aquí y vuelve a clase.

—eh? Pero…—

—pero nada. — interrumpió. — estaré bien solo.

—Ichigo…— lo mire dudosa. — Bien…— cedi. — pero en cuanto termine la clase vendré a buscarte! Así que no se te ocurra moverte de aquí!

—sí, si entiendo. — sonrió de lado. — te esperare…— asentí con mi cabeza a modo de afirmación.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al salón sentí como si el ambiente de pronto se hubiera puesto pesado, <em><strong>debe ser mi imaginación<strong>_. Camine hasta mi lugar ignorando a todas las miradas que se posaban en mí.

Era extraño, sabía que había una gran barrera entre mis compañeros de clase y yo, yo misma había sido la que había creado esa barrera, pero a pesar de eso, nunca me habían visto de esa manera… nunca me habían mirado con tanto recelo y hostilidad, en especial las chicas de la clase, eran las que me miraban con mayor obviedad.

Tome mi libro y cuaderno de la clase, tratando de hacer que notaran mi actitud fría y neutra, que supieran que ese tipo de actitudes no tenían efecto en mí, después de todo lo había aprendido del mejor… mi hermano.

Abrí mi cuaderno para comenzar a anotar lo de la pizarra, no pude evitar ensanchar mis ojos enormemente, lo que veían mis ojos me había dejado atónita, _**¿q-que demonios… es todo esto?**_

Mi cuaderno estaba todo rayoneado, desde la primera hoja hasta la última, cada hoja que pasaba decía algún insulto, apreté mi mandíbula con rabia. Sabia de que iba esto, después de leer la advertencia que habían escrito en la última hoja del cuaderno, lo había entendido todo…

"Kuchiki-chan, evítanos la pena de hacer de este tu último año de instituto, un mal recuerdo. Queremos que te alejes de nuestro Kurosaki-kun, ¿no es mucho pedir o sí? Anda, se buena chica y obedece. De lo contrario… tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…

Con amor tus compañeras de clase."

Me levante de mi pupitre estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de toda la clase e inclusive la del maestro. Camine hasta el bote de basura y violentamente tire la libreta en él. Comencé a reír a carcajadas como loca frente a toda la clase.

Quería que se dieran cuenta que sus advertencias estúpidas… me causaban risa.

—Necesitaran más que eso…— murmure.

Pude notar como rápidamente las expresiones en sus rostros cambiaron, lucían confundidas, desconcertadas, consternadas… derrotadas.

Camine hasta mi lugar con la vista en alto y desafiante, _**peores guerras eh enfrentado, **_y una que se avecinaba provocada por unas niñatas estúpidas… seria pan comido.

Estando ya sentada de nuevo en mi pupitre, mire al profesor que me miraba con cara de no-me-jodas, sonreí fingidamente hacia él.

—Lo lamento profesor. — me disculpe. — Pero es que alguien me ha puesto un chiste demasiado estúpido en mi cuaderno. — reí maliciosamente. — uno realmente estúpido…

—o-oh… e-está bien Kuchiki-san. — pronuncio con miedo.

* * *

><p>Fruncí mi ceño, alguien había abierto la ventana de la enfermería de una forma escandalosa, abrí mis ojos y busque al culpable de despertarme de una forma tan violenta.<p>

Mis ojos encontraron al culpable o mejor dicho la culpable, la mire de una forma indiferente y luego me senté en la orilla de la cama.

—ah! Te desperté? — pregunto con inocencia.

—no como crees… sigo dormido. — conteste con sarcasmo.

—L-lo siento. — se disculpó apenada. — olvide que la ventana necesitaba un poco de aceite…

—como sea. — rasque mi cabeza.

—Eres Kurosaki Ichigo, no es así? — se acercó hacia mí. — eres muy popular entre las chicas de otros salones.

—ah…— dije sin darle mucha importancia. — Oye... — la llame. — de casualidad no has visto al doctor?

—No, el aun no regresa. — contesto. — si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo a mí, soy la asistente de enfermería, Senna.

—mmm. — musite. — bueno asistente, me tengo que ir, dile al doctor que gracias de mi parte.

—asistente? — repitió. — te dije que soy Senna!

—sí, adiós asistente. — camine hasta la puerta y Salí.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, comencé a ver a estudiantes con sus mochilas pasar. Había dormido más de la cuenta, pero estaba justo a tiempo, para pasar por Rukia e irnos a las clases.

Llegue al salón que estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que aún seguían guardando sus cosas. Mire el pupitre delante de mi asiento y note que las cosas de Rukia ya no estaban, _**¿a dónde habrá ido? **_

Me acerque hasta mi lugar y tome asiento, sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo que me había dicho la enana, ¿pero que era? Guarde mis cosas y espere unos minutos, tal vez volvería al salón a buscarme.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la enfermería, y corrí la puerta, el doctor estaba hay.<p>

—Kuchiki-san, ¿tú por aquí otra vez? — pregunto sosteniendo un bolígrafo.

—ah! Si… vengo por Ichigo. — dije

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Te refieres a Kurosaki? — Pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza. — me ha dicho Senna que se ha ido.

— ¿Se fue? — un tic se formó en mi ojo. — oh vaya, gracias por el aviso, disculpe las molestias, adiós. — dije rápidamente y Salí de la enfermería. _**¡Ese estúpido! ¡Olvido que le dije que me esperara en la enfermería! Maldición… ¿Dónde estará ahora?**_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla y era Renji.

— ¿bueno Renji? — Dije.- hola, ¿Qué sucede?

—hola Rukia. — saludo. — estoy a fuera de la escuela.

— ¿estas afuera de la escuela? — repetí. — ¿mi hermano te mando?

—no, eh venido por ti por mi cuenta. — contesto. — recuerdas la comida que teníamos pendiente. — estrelle mi mano contra mi frente, _**maldición…**_

—si lo recuerdo. — dije

—que bien. — dijo. — ya eh hecho la reservación.

—Re-reservación... — dije por lo bajo. — oh… que bien Renji. — dije

—Bien, entonces no tardes. — dijo. — te veo en un momento.

—si… nos vemos. — colgué.

No había forma, no había tenido la oportunidad… de decirle que no.

Se había tomado tantas molestias, y además yo le había dicho que si anteriormente.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, llegue hasta la puerta de salida y me detuve.

—Ichigo…— murmure

Me gire, tenía que ir a buscarlo, aun debería seguir en la escuela.

—Rukia…— escuche mi nombre detrás de mí. — anda, vámonos.

—oh! espera Renji, tengo que ir a…—

— ¿Qué sucede? — me miro

—n-nada… no es nada. — lo mire. — vámonos.

—bien, andando. — dijo.

* * *

><p>Seguía en el salón esperando a Rukia, ¿acaso se habrá ido? Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos a su casa.<p>

Mire mi reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde, _**maldición… si tan solo tuviera su número de celular… **_

Entonces algo vino de pronto a mi mente, "En cuanto termine la clase vendré a buscarte! Así que no se te ocurra moverte de aquí!"

—maldición lo olvide por completo! — me dije a mi mismo.

Tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo a la enfermería. Llegue a esta y corrí la puerta, el doctor se encontraba hay.

—Kurosaki? — arqueo una ceja. — ¿te sentiste mal otra vez?

—estoy buscando a Rukia, ¿no está aquí? — dije ignorando su pregunta

— ¿Rukia? — Repitió pensativamente. — ahora que lo menciones… hace unos minutos paso por aquí y pregunto por ti.

—y no sabe a dónde iba? — pregunte

—no, no lo sé. — contesto. — lo lamento Kurosaki.

—Descuide. — dije. — de todos modos gracias, adiós.

Cerré la puerta y Salí corriendo a la salida, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera hay esperándome.

Llegue a la salida… pero ella no estaba hay.

—Kurosaki? ¿Sigues aquí? — era la chica de la enfermería

— ¿tu otra vez? — arque una ceja

—sí, estaba por irme. — me miro. — luces preocupado, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

—de casualidad, ¿has visto a Kuchiki Rukia? — pregunte

—Kuchiki Rukia…— pronuncio pensativa. — me pareció haberla visto por aquí hace unos minutos.

—sabes hacia dónde fue? — pregunte con interés.

—no, lo lamento. — contesto. — solo sé que se fue con un chico pelirrojo en un auto. — _**¿chico pelirrojo?**_

—Ya veo…— dije apretando mis puños. — gracias por la información, te veo luego asistente.

—Que soy Senna! — chillo

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, ignorando el último reclamo de la chica de la cual no me interesaba gravarme su nombre.

_**Esa enana, se había ido con el tal Renji y no me había dicho nada. Y yo que la había estado esperando como idiota.**_

Caminando por las calles de Tokio, me detuve frente al parque en el que había estado en el día lluvioso de ayer.

Ese había sido el lugar en el que había aclarado mis sentimientos, sonreí de lado, _**no perderé contra ese mono pelirrojo… definitivamente no perderé.**_

Camine con rumbo hacia la casa de los Kuchiki, no me quedaba otra opción más que esperar hasta que volviera… eso haría, esperaría a que regresara.

* * *

><p>—Rukia, no te ha gustado la comida? — pregunto Renji sosteniendo los cubiertos<p>

—eh? Ah! No, la comida esta deliciosa! — introduje una porción de comida a mi boca.

—oh, es que luces un poco… distante. — me miró fijamente.

—perdona, es que ahora mismo… no tengo mucho apetito. — dije pasando la comida de mi boca.

—Rukia… me lo hubieras dicho. — tomo la servilleta y limpio su boca. — ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, no! Como crees! — moví mis manos en señal de negación. — termina de comer tranquilo.

—Descuida. — dijo. — pediré la cuenta.

—Lo siento…— me disculpe. — eh hecho que se te vaya el apetito…

—no, tú no has hecho nada. — sonrió de lado. — así que no te preocupes.

—Bien. — sonreí tenuemente.

Renji hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara a la mesa.

—la cuenta por favor. — pidió.

—enseguida Abarai-sama. — dijo servicialmente.

El mesero volvió en menos de 5 min.

—aquí tiene. — entrego un ticket. — ¿Cómo será su forma de pago?

—tarjeta de débito. — contesto entregándole una tarjeta centurión. — toma el 15% de propina.

—muy bien. — tomo la tarjeta y la paso por la terminal. — listo señor. — le entrego la tarjeta. — ahora, lo molesto son su firma Abarai-sama

—Bien. — tomo el bolígrafo y escribió su firma en el papel.

—eso es todo señor, que tengan buena tarde. — sonrió

—Gracias. — contestamos al unísono.

Salimos del restaurant lujoso, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, me agradaba ir a ese tipo de lugares, pero no con el uniforme de la escuela…

Renji abrió la puerta del carro como siempre para mí, subí y después el hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, entonces llevemos a la princesa a su palacio. — sonrió de lado.

—tonto. — reí un poco.

Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento, entrando así a las calles de Tokio.

—viste hoy a ese naranjita? — pregunto con la vista al frente

—Ichigo? Oh si, lo vi. — conteste naturalmente. — es inevitable que no lo vea, estamos en el mismo salón.

—Ichigo? Lo llamas por su nombre? — me miro de reojo.

—pues es lo normal. — dije. — a un amigo se le llama por su nombre.

—vaya… así que lo consideras tu amigo. — bufo.

—Renji…— suspire con cansancio. — no empieces…

—Rukia, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. — dio vuelta en una calle. — ese tipo… ¿te gusta?

—eh? — ensanche mis ojos. — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente?

—bueno… te eh notado más alegre últimamente. — dijo. — y curiosamente… fue poco después de que apareciera ese…

Nunca había sido buena mintiéndole a Renji, me conocía bastante bien, así como yo también lo conocía bastante bien. Mordí mi labio, ¿debería decirle? La verdad era que nunca antes había dudado en contarle cualquier cosa a Renji, ¿Por qué dudar ahora? Si le digo… ¿Qué reacción tendría?

Trague saliva, aclare mi garganta y mire a Renji.

—Me conoces muy bien. — dije. — adivinaste… me gusta.

Renji freno el carro de repente, ocasionando que los carros que venían detrás de nosotros, frenaran igualmente y después pasaran al lado nuestro diciéndonos algún insulto y pitando con fuerza el claxon de sus autos.

—Rukia… ¿estas segura? — me miro ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. — ¿iras enserio con ese tipo?

—es lo que yo misma me pregunto Renji. — pause y baje mi cabeza. — ¿Qué debería hacer?

—si te soy sincero, no estoy muy de acuerdo respecto a lo que sientes por ese idiota. — pauso. — Pero de alguna forma u otra me siento feliz por ti. — tomo mi mano. — pero… no te diré "tienes todo mi apoyo"… porque sabes que en esta ocasión… no es así.

—Lo sé... — suspire.

—soy tu amigo, pero no puedo apoyarte en esta situación, tu misma sabes… que no eres una mujer libre. — me miro severamente. — tienes un compromiso serio…no lo olvides. — tomo el volante y acelero.

—créeme… soy la que más presente lo tiene. — sonreí pesarosamente.

—No puedes dejar que siga creciendo lo que sientes por él— dijo

—Pues creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…— susurre hacia fuera de la ventana.

—Rukia…— dijo

* * *

><p>—Llegamos. — dijo Renji bajando del auto y abriéndome la puerta.<p>

—Gracias. — baje del carro.

—Rukia…—era la voz de mi hermano, lucia más serio de lo usual.

—Nii-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte

—Tu instructor de piano te ha estado esperando por largo tiempo. — me miro.

—cierto… lo lamento. — dije apenada

—entra a casa, no hagas esperar más a tu instructor. — ordeno

—Bien. — dije. — te veo luego Renji. — me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

—nos vemos. — dijo Renji

—Renji, aguarda un momento. — dijo mi hermano. — quiero hablar contigo, ven a mi despacho.

—Está bien. — dijo

Me separe de mi hermano y Renji y entre primero a la casa, Rika estaba esperando por mí en la entrada, le di mis cosas y me fui directo a la sala del piano. Conforme me fui acerando podía escuchar una sofisticada, calmada y suave melodia. Pude reconocer la pieza, mi madre solía tocarla muy a menudo cuando estaba en casa, "LISZT UN SOSPIRO de EILEEN JOYCE"

Llegue a la sala silenciosamente. Mis ojos veían a un Ichigo que nadie más tenía la fortuna de ver, era un Ichigo relajado, concentrado, absorto por la música, era fascinante… simplemente fascinante.

—por fin llegaste. — me miro de reojo dejando de tocar.

—ah… sí. — Baje mi cabeza. — tuve un imprevisto.

—mmm. — musito. — si llamas a eso imprevisto…

—eh? A que te refie…—

—no importa. — interrumpió. — ahora solo toma asiento en el piano, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuviste tu última y primera clase. — dijo

—Bien. — camine hacia el banco del piano y me senté.

—Bueno, como ya te sabes el pentagrama, conoces las notas tanto de fa como de sol, conoces las escalas y conoces las alteraciones. — Su vista estaba puesta en las teclas. — hoy aprenderás las armaduras, ¿sabes algo de las armaduras?

—un poco, sé que hay armaduras de sostenidos y armaduras de bemol. — conteste.

—correcto. — contesto. — por ahora veremos las de sostenidos. — tomo el método de piano. — así que pon atención a lo que te explicare. — dijo acercándose a un pizarrón que colgaba de la pared.

Ichigo me explico rápidamente en que consistían las armaduras, no tarde en entenderle, no tenía mucho chiste realmente, lo difícil seria al momento de practicarlo en el piano.

Después toco una por una de las armaduras de los sostenidos, dándome una muestra de cómo debían ir colocadas las manos en las teclas.

—tu turno. — dijo. — toca la primera. — _**no está actuando como normalmente lo hace…**_

—Bien. — coloque mis manos en posición sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar la armadura de Do.

—Bien, la de Do es la más sencilla como te habrás dado cuenta. —Dijo. — Es cuestión de práctica. — Dijo. — ahora dame la de Sol.

—ok. — comencé a tocar, pero tuve un ligero fallo con el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, había presionado otra tecla.

—Error. — dijo. — hazlo otra vez.

—Bien. — comencé otra vez pero volví a equivocarme.

—mal. — dijo. — otra vez.

—Ichigo…—

—estamos en clase, llámame sensei. — mire su rostro, pero no había ni una pisca de broma en él, lo había dicho enserio.

—estás loco? No te llamare sensei! — lo fulmine con la mirada.

—a pesar de que te fuiste a divertirte con tu amiguito y llegas tarde, aun tienes el descaro de no obedecerme? — arqueo una ceja

—así que por eso estas actuando tan extraño! — me levante del banco. — escucha, fui a buscarte a la enfermería pero no estabas, así que después Renji…

—así que después preferiste irte con Renji y dejarme como idiota esperando a que llegaras…— dijo con molestia.

—eso no es verdad! Las cosas no fueron así! — dije. — lo que paso es que Renji me había hecho una invitación anteriormente y no habíamos tenido tiempo hasta ahora. — Pause. — pero ni yo misma sabía que iría justamente hoy por mí a la escuela.

—pudiste haberte negado. — dijo

—no, no podía. — dije. — yo le había dicho que si desde antes.

—y de seguro fue tan divertido que llegaste hasta esta hora. — miro el reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde.

—no hagas tus propias conclusiones! — dije. — yo quería venir a verte en cuanto antes! — había dejado salir sin querer.

La expresión de Ichigo había cambiado, lucia sorprendido, y un casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó en su rostro. ¿Qué debería decir? Eso había salido espontaneo… ¿cómo podía arreglarlo?

—Q-Quiero decir… — vacile. — quería venir a tu clase en cuanto antes, eso implica verte a ti! — mi vista estaba en el suelo.

—mmm. — musito. — Ya veo…— sonrió de lado

Su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía estar más relajado y tranquilo.

—toma asiento de nuevo. — me tomo de la muñeca de mi mano derecha y me llevo hasta el banco. — no hemos acabado la clase.

—B-bien. — me senté.

La clase continuo de una forma más llevadera, ambos nos habíamos relajado, el ambiente era ameno.

Toque cada armadura de forma correcta después de unos cinco intentos, el decía que para nadie resultaba fácil la primera vez.

—terminamos. — dijo, miro su reloj. — justo a las 5.

—Vaya. — dije. — se fue rápido el tiempo.

—Si…— me miro. — Rukia, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Qué es? — lo mire interrogante

—dame tu número de celular. — pidió mirándome fijamente. — así no volverá a repetirse lo de hoy.

—tienes razón. — saque mi celular. — aguarda.

Termine de pasarle mi número de celular y el, el suyo a mí.

—Bien, entonces con esto nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre el sábado. — tomo sus cosas.

—del sábado? De que hablas? — dije sin entender

—saldrás el sábado conmigo. — me miro. — como compensación a lo de hoy.

—ah? Compensación? — arque una ceja.

—no tienes opción. — sonrió de lado sexymente.

—mmm. — musite. — te equivocas, puedo negarme si yo quiero. — dije

—aceptaras. — me miro con seguridad. — sé que lo harás…

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? — lo mire desafiante.

—por qué si te niegas… te arrepentirás luego. — contesto con seguridad.

—Ja… arrogante. — lo fulmine con la mirada.

—y? cuál es tu respuesta? — me miro interrogante.

—solo por curiosidad… aceptare. — sonreí de lado. — por simple curiosidad.

—Hecho. — dijo. — nos vemos mañana

—De acuerdo. — dije. — te acompaño a la salida.

—Descuida. — me miro. — no te molestes.

—Bien… como gustes. — dije

Ichigo salió de del salón de piano y yo me quede ahí… recapitulando en mi cabeza lo que había pasado.

_**Maldición… ¿Qué hice? Acepte salir con Ichigo! Porque, por que! Tonta Rukia, tonta! Estaremos solos…el… y yo, ósea que… es… como… una… c-cita…**_

Toda mi cara tomo un color rojo intenso de repente, en su momento no lo había visto de esa manera, era una cita con Ichigo… mi primera cita.

* * *

><p>Salí de la casa de los Kuchiki.<p>

Una sonrisa, era lo que había en mi rostro, ¿la razón? Simple… tendría una cita con la enana.

Aun no sabía a donde la llevaría, tendría que ser un lugar especial, uno en donde no haya estado antes, ¿Cuál debería ser? Coloque mi mano en mi barbilla pensativamente, tendría que tomarme mi tiempo y pensar calmadamente un buen lugar a donde llevarla, uno que no se borrara de su cabeza a pesar del paso del tiempo…

Me encargaría de hacer de esta salida… el mejor de sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>— ¿tienes idea de por qué estás aquí, Renji? — pregunto un serio Byakuya al chico pelirrojo que estaba frente a él sentando en su despacho.<p>

—no, no tengo idea. — contesto honestamente.

—entonces comenzare a contarte. — dijo. — Shiba Kaien está en la ciudad.- pauso. — y quiere ver a Rukia… para anunciar el compromiso públicamente.

—ya veo. — contesto con seriedad. — y cuándo será? — pregunto. — ¿cuándo planea anunciarlo?

—este sábado que viene por la noche. — contesto. — se hará una cena.

—en qué lugar? — cuestiono

—No lo sabemos aún, tal vez sea en alguno de los hoteles de los Shiba. — Miro al chico pelirrojo. — las invitaciones ya se han mandado a hacer.

—Todo esta yendo tan rápido…— coloco sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos de las manos. — no creo que a Rukia le agrade la idea…

—por eso te lo estoy contando antes a ti. — dijo. — quiero que tú seas el que le haga llegar la noticia.

—Bien. — dijo. — buscare la forma de decírselo.

—De acuerdo. — Byakuya camino hacia la venta de su despacho. — cuento contigo Renji.

—Déjemelo a mí, Byakuya-san. — dijo

* * *

><p>Termine de hacer mis deberes, me coloque la pijama, me lave los dientes, estaba lista para ir a la cama.<p>

Mi celular sonó, lo tome… era un mensaje de Ichigo.

"Que descanses enana"

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

"tú también descansa, cabeza de zanahoria"

Envié el mensaje.

Abrí las puertas de mi balcón, el cielo nocturno lucia hermoso hoy.

A mi mente vinieron las últimas palabras que Renji me había dicho "no puedes dejar que siga creciendo lo que sientes por él" sonreí con ironía.

Para mí eso ya no era posible, Ichigo se me había metido entre ceja y ceja y peor aún… se había metido a lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_**Lo lamento Renji, pero ya es tarde para eso, la poca cordura que tenía, la eh perdido toda ya, y me eh convertido en una mas, en una mujer enamorada mas...**_

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? si les ah gustado o no diganmelo en un review! muchisisisisimas gracias a todas las que me firman! de verdad que se los agradesco muchisimo! me alegran la exitencia xDD haha, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia n.n<p>

Me gustaria contestar los Reviews uno por uno! pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo! los contestre en el proximo capitulo! Esto es todo por esta vez, cuidence muchoo! chauuu ñ.ñ


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa a todaas! Martes de subir capituloo, asi que aqui se los traigoo ;D, este me ah salido corto a comparacion del anterior, y sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, las dejo que lo lean n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Una cita inolvidable<br>**

Fije mi mirada en la chica frente a mí, quien como de costumbre, siempre tenía un montón de postres en la mesa, y sin embargo a un no me acostumbraba a ver su forma voraz de comerlos a pesar del tiempo que tenia de conocerla.

Mire un tablón que estaba dentro del restaurante "Menú del sábado", entrelace mis dedos juntando ambas manos y apretándolas con fuerza.

A decir verdad, hoy me encontraba muy irritado, ¿la razón? Anunciarle a Rukia sobre lo de Kaien no había salido nada bien, había tenido una reacción muy negativa.

_Flash Back_

—Rukia, hay algo que tienes que saber. — Dije.

Me encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones de su sala, ella permanecía de pie cerca de una de las ventanas de la planta baja.

—Es de suma importancia que lo sepas. — Continúe.

—Mmm. — Mustio prestando atención. — ¿Qué es? Te escucho.

—Escucha, puede que te alteres y me digas que estoy loco y demás cosas…— Advertí. — Lo que te diré a continuación, es serio, así que espero que lo aceptes como una persona razonable y civilizada.

— ¡Dímelo de una buena vez! — pidió con impaciencia.

—Bien. — Trague saliva. — Kaien está en la ciudad, ha pedido verte para anunciar su compromiso públicamente en una cena formal mañana por la noche. — Dije de corrido.

La expresión de Rukia cambio drásticamente. Su tono de piel paso de un blanco a un pálido casi traslucido, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera ir a dar al suelo del puro impacto.

Me acerque a ella, la tome de sus hombros y la senté en el sillón como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. Seguía en un estado de trance.

La mire preocupado, la noticia la había tomado con más sorpresa de lo que me esperaba.

— ¿Ru-Rukia? — la llame suavemente, tratando de no aturdirla aún más.

No obtenía respuesta alguna.

—Oye… ya es tiempo de que comiences a gritar como histérica. — Pase mis manos por sus ojos violetas.

Rukia parpadeo al fin, suspire con alivio, por fin había obtenido una reacción de su parte.

—Renji…— Pronuncio mi nombre con una especie de voz de ultratumba que me erizo la piel de solo escucharla. — Acaso… ¿Has dicho que Kaien-dono quiere verme y anunciar nuestro compromiso MAÑANA?

Comencé a sudar frio y mi sangre se helo por completo, había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a Rukia tan enojada. Una oleada de gritos se avecinaba y yo era el único que iba a salir mal parado, _**Que Dios me ampare…**_

—S-sí. — Pronuncie con miedo. — E-eso he dicho…

— ¿Y por qué de un día para otro tengo que hacer lo que diga ese imbécil? — Pregunto dándome una mirada llena de ira.

—Porque es tu prometido. — Conteste en automático.

En realidad él había avisado que quería verla con 4 días de anticipación, yo había sido el que no se lo había anunciado hasta ahora viernes, pero tenía un buena razón para ello, los últimos días la había visto de tan buen estado de ánimo, que no había tenido el valor de decírselo, hasta ahora.

Pero decir que había sido mí culpa, no era una muy buena idea en este momento, eso solo incrementaría su furia.

—Bueno, y si esta MI PROMETIDO aquí en la ciudad. — Pauso. — ¿Por qué no viene y me lo dice personalmente él? — Frunció su ceño marcadamente.

—Es un hombre de negocios y lo sabes. — La mire endeble. — Sabes que no tiene tiempo de…

— ¡Pues entonces yo tampoco tengo tiempo! — Grito con fuerza. — Así que dile a Kaien-dono que no podré ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? — La mire con confusión. — Sé que estas enojada ahora mismo por la noticia tan repentina, pero ese no es motivo para que…

—No, no es por eso por lo que no iré. — Interrumpió. — Aunque claro, no te negare que estoy muy enojada, pero el motivo es otro…— Un fugaz sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es más importante que tu compromiso? — Me levante del sillón y camine hacia ella. — Dímelo, ¿Qué es más importante?

—Mi felicidad. — Me miro. — Eso es más importante…

_Fin Flash Back_

— ¿Estás bien Renji? — Hablo Orihime sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Te ves algo tenso...

—Lo estoy. — Dije. — Y no solo estoy tenso, también estoy muy irritado.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo? — Dio una mordida a su pastel.

—Rukia, ella es el motivo. — Golpe la mesa con mi mano. — ¡No quiere entrar en razón! ¡No quiere escucharme!

— ¿Sobre qué? — Dejo el pastel sobre el plato de la mesa y me miro.

—No quiere asistir a su compromiso. — Dije

—Vaya… así que es eso. — Sonrió

—Orihime, no es algo por lo que debas sonreír. — Suspire. — Deberías preocuparte.

— ¿Pero por qué hemos venido a este lugar Renji-kun? — Pregunto con inocencia.

—La razón por la que hemos venido a este lugar. — Pause. — Es porque quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Favor? — Repitió.

—Sí, quiero pedirte que hagas entrar a Rukia en razón. — La mire suplicante. — Tal vez a ti te escuche, tienes que convencerla de que asista a su cena de compromiso.

Inoue se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego me miro.

—Lo siento Renji-kun, pero no puedo ayudarte. — Dijo mirándome fijamente

— ¿Eh? — la mire con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no la puedo obligar a nada. — Sonrió tenuemente. — Si ella no quiere ir no lo hará, aunque se lo pida yo.

—Orihime…— La mire asombrado.

—Tú mismo deberías saber cómo es Rukia…— Coloco su codo en la mesa y sobre la mano de su brazo su barbilla. — Es muy terca y testadura y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien la saque de esa idea o decisión.

—Si… así es ella. — Suspire y sonreí de lado. — Sabes, cuando le pregunte que por que no iría, que cual era aquello más importante que haría, me contesto que era su felicidad, pero…— Pause. — Estoy seguro que hay algo más.

— ¡Que alegría! ¡Rukia está luchando por su felicidad! — Grito emocionada. — ¡Tal vez tenga una cita!

— ¿Una cita? — Arque una ceja y luego recordé que se había sonrojado cuando dijo que era otro motivo por el que no iría. — N-no me digas que… saldrá con ese K-Kurosaki I-ichi…

— ¡Por supuesto que debe ser con Ichigo! — Golpeo la mesa con su mano emocionada. — ¡Al fin está viviendo su romántica aventura juvenil!

— ¡Pero qué te pasa Orihime! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan emocionada por algo que no es correcto? — Pregunte algo alterado.

— ¿Por qué debería importarme si es correcto o no? Ese tipo de cosas dejan de importar cuando la felicidad de tu mejor amiga está implicada. — Sonrió.

— ¿Tú también… te volviste loca? — Un tic se formó en mi ojo. — Pensé que podrías ayudarme pero veo que no es así…

—No le des la espalda ahora cuando más te necesita Renji-kun…— Sonrió tenuemente. — Somos sus amigos… nos necesita.

Me quede en silencio, las palabras de Orihime tenían sentido, me habían dejado sin palabras.

Ella tenía razón, éramos sus amigos… no podíamos darle la espalda, mucho menos yo, que me sentía atraído hacia ella desde mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que ese tal Ichigo apareciera y se le metiera entre ceja y ceja.

Pero siendo honesto y sincero, ninguno de los dos candidatos para Rukia me parecían adecuados o suficientes para ella, me negaba rotundamente a entregársela a ese tal Kaien Shiba, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella, y menos cuando casi nunca la veía, venir y decir de un día para otro que anunciaría el compromiso, hasta a mí me parecía absurdo. Y por otro lado estaba Kurosaki Ichigo, al que tampoco lo tragaba del todo, pero a diferencia de Kaien, Rukia tenía un interés romántico en el naranjita, lo que cambiaba las cosas.

Lo envidiaba, él estaba haciendo lo que yo no pude hacer, lo que yo no me atreví por miedo a perder ese lazo tan especial que llevaba con ella… la estaba conquistando.

Reí irónico ante mis pensamientos, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de que yo la amaba, la ayudaría en su romance con otro hombre que no era yo… la ayudaría a ser feliz.

—Te llevo a tu casa Orihime. — Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta ella, ayudándola a levantarse con amabilidad.

—Gracias Renji-kun. — Sonrió ampliamente.

—No, Gracias a ti Orihime. — Sonreí de lado.

* * *

><p>Gente… era lo que en los últimos minutos mis ojos solo veían ir y venir. Habíamos quedado de vernos en el reloj que estaba frente a la parada del autobús.<p>

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, era las 2 en punto, la hora exacta en la que habíamos quedado de vernos, _**no debe de tardar en llegar…**_

Di un vistazo a mi ropa, estaba un poco insegura de si era el atuendo apropiado, no sabía a donde iríamos, por lo que elegir que ponerme había sido un poco difícil…

_Flash Back_

—Señorita Rukia-sama, ¿este conjunto le parece bien? — Dijo Rika mostrándome un conjunto de ropa de estilo femenino y dulce.

—No creo que sea el adecuado. — Hice una mueca de desagrado. — Siguiente.

— ¿Qué le parece este? — Me mostro un vestido corto un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mangas cortas, color Beige, estampado de finas y diminutas rayas blancas, con un fino cinturón de cuero a la cintura.

Lo mire más de cerca acercándome hacia Rika y observándolo minuciosamente, _**me agrada…**_

—Este me gusta- dije mirando a Rika. — Llevare este puesto.

—De acuerdo Señorita Rukia-sama. — Dijo. — Si me permite guardare la demás ropa en su closet.

—No, no es necesario. — Dije. — Lo hare yo.

—Pero…—

—Está bien. — Sonreí levemente. — Este tiradero lo eh hecho yo, así que yo lo levanto.

—Como usted dese entonces. — Reverencio. —Me retiro.

—Bien. — Dije

Rika salió de mi habitación. Pase mi vista por mi habitación, había ropa por todos lados tirada, _**que desastre… dejar todo en orden, me llevara un buen rato…**_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mire nuevamente el reloj de mi muñeca, habían pasado 15 minutos ya, acaso yo… ¿había llegado muy temprano? Tomando en cuenta que era mi primera cita y que no sabía mucho sobre el tema, tal vez lo había hecho.

Si ese era el caso, entonces esperaría, aunque siendo yo una Kuchiki, no debería hacerlo, pero esta vez… haría una excepción, después de todo era Ichigo.

15 minutos más pasaron, pasaba mi vista por todos lados con ansiedad, buscando la silueta de Ichigo, pero no la veía por ninguna parte…

Apreté mi mandíbula con molestia, sería posible que el… ¿me haya dejado plantada? El no sería capaz… ¿o sí?

¿Qué tal y yo había confundido el punto de reunión? ¿Le pasaría algo malo de camino hacia acá? ¿Tendría algún contratiempo? De ser así… ¿Por qué no me llamo o mando un mensaje?

—Vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Una preciosura de mujer…— Dijo una voz detrás de mí sacándome de mis pensamientos negativos. — ¿Por qué tan sola lindura?

Me quede en silencio mirando al pelafustán de manera indiferente, todo el desprendía un olor a alcohol.

—Conozco un buen lugar. — Me guiño un ojo. — ¿Quieres venir preciosura?

Mi mirada era gélida, estaba de muy mal humor, me habían dejado plantada, por lo que no tenía la intención de ponerme a discutir con el tipo frente a mí, simplemente lo ignoraría, eso funcionaba con los tipos como él.

—Te he hecho una pregunta linda, ¿Acaso no hablas?- Arqueo una ceja y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

Lo mire despectivamente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner su sucia mano encima?

—¡Quítame la mano de…—

—¡IMBECIL! ¡QUITALE LA MANO DE ENCIMA! — Mis ojos se cruzaron con otros cuya mirada era un mar de cólera, su voz igualmente expresaba furia, enojo, ira…

—Ichigo…—Pronuncie pasmada

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Dijo el tipo arqueando una ceja

— ¡El hombre que te va a partir la cara si no quitas tu mano de ella ahora mismo! — Ichigo tenía su ceño fruncido marcadamente y se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia el sujeto.

— ¡Tranquilo chico! ¡Tranquilo! — Quito su mano de mi hombro. — Yo solo iba pasando por aquí y la vi sola, por eso la invite a salir, ¡no sabía que tenía novio!

—Solo lárgate…— Lo miro gélidamente. — Piérdete de mi vista. — Ordeno con voz demandante.

El tipo salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando a un Ichigo muy cabreado. Respiro hondo y luego poso su mirada en mí.

—Rukia, ¿Estas bie…—

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! — Dije dándole una patada en su estómago. — ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras llegado puntual!

— ¡Auch! ¡Enana! ¡Por qué me golpeas! — Dijo con sus manos en su estómago. — Un gracias hubiera estado bien…

— ¡Gracias! — Dije. — Pero eso no te quita lo estúpido, ¡Me dejaste esperando por 30 minutos!

— ¡Lo lamento de acuerdo! — Suspiro. — Tenía algo que hacer…

— ¿Algo que hacer? — Arquee una ceja

—Si enana, algo que hacer. — Sonrió de lado

—Y justamente antes de venir a nuestra ci…— Me detuve en seco

— ¿Nuestra qué? — Arqueo una ceja burlonamente.

— ¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! — Grite ruborizada.

— ¿Segura? Porque claramente escuche que dirías ci…—

— ¡No es verdad! — Lo golpee con mi bolso en el brazo y comencé a caminar.

—Oye enana… ¿A dónde vas? — Dijo caminando detrás de mí.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues voy a…— Nuevamente me detuve en seco. — No lo sé…— Murmure. — ¿A dónde vamos? — Me gire hacia él.

—No tengo idea. — contesto encogiéndose los hombros.

— ¿Eh? — Lo mire con cara de no-me-jodas.

—Como oíste, no tengo idea. — Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la muñeca. — Anda, vamos.

— ¿Pero a dónde? —Dije siendo arrastrada por él.

—A tomar el autobús. — Dijo mirando hacia el frente

— ¿A-autobús? — Pronuncie sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? ¿No me digas que nunca has tomado el…— Dejo de hablar y me miro con una mueca burlesca. — Cierto… eres una princesita que llevan a todos lados en carro…

— ¡Ca-cállate! — Desvié mi mirada apenada.

—Tienes suerte de que tu primera vez en un autobús sea conmigo, enana. — Sonrió de lado.

— ¡Ja! Te equivocas. — Lo mire. — ¡El suertudo aquí eres tú!

—Lo se.- Susurro y luego me miro penetrantemente, _**¿Qué demonios? Esa no es la reacción que esperaba…**_—Anda, caminemos a la parada del camión. — Tomo mi mano esta vez.

—B-Bien. — Acepte el gesto con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Llegamos a la parada, el camión no tardó en llegar. Ichigo subió primero y luego medio la mano para que subiera. Pago al chofer y después caminamos hacia unos lugares vacíos que estaban casi al final del autobús.

Tome asiento del lado de la ventana, no podía evitar sentir un poco emoción, después de todo era mi primera vez en este tipo de transporte, a decir verdad, no está mal…

No podía evitar el mirar a Ichigo de reojo despistadamente cada vez que podía, era inevitable, ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque el muy maldito se veía asquerosísimamente guapo y atractivo en ropa en casual! Y vaya que con uniforme se veía bien…

Fije mi mirada en unas chicas que estaban sentadas más adelante, no dejaban de ver a Ichigo, lo veían con demasiada obviedad.

—Sinvergüenzas…— Dije entre dientes, _**retiro lo dicho, este transporte… no es bueno.**_

—La siguiente parada es la nuestra. — La voz grave de Ichigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hay en la siguiente parada? — Pregunte curiosa

—El parque. — Contesto. — Anda, bajemos.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y luego lo hice yo, camine por delante de él, por lo que me toco bajar primero.

Al estar ya abajo del camión, las chicas que habían estado mirando a Ichigo gritaron un "¡Adiós guapo!" no pude evita fruncir el ceño con indignación, no eran más que unas sinvergüenzas…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Ichigo formado una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Nada…— Conteste con molestia

— ¿Celosa? — Dijo tomándome y haciendo que me girara hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Quisieras…—Me gire bruscamente tratando de evitar mi sonrojo ante su pregunta.

Ichigo solo me miraba y sonreía de lado atractivamente.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? — Cambie de tema.

—Caminar. — Contesto con simpleza.

— ¿Ah? ¿Caminar? — Arque una ceja. — Ese es tu plan…

—No, en realidad no tengo ningún plan. — Dijo caminando delante de mí.

— ¿No tienes un plan? — Lo seguí. — Entonces, ¿Se supone que solo caminaremos?

—No lo sé, tal vez encontremos algo mientras caminamos por el parque. — Me miro de reojo y dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿Algo como qué? — Cuestione.

—Algo como esto. — Se detuvo de repente.

Lo que estaba frente a mí, me había dejado pasmada. No pude evitar parpadear constantemente, simplemente no acababa de procesar la imagen que había frente a mí en mi cerebro, un picnic.

Lucia sumamente elaborado, el mantel, la canasta de la comida, los platos, los vasos y demás.

Definitivamente no podía ser una coincidencia que encontráramos esto en el camino, lo que por conclusión me decía que… él lo había preparado.

Sonreí con una especie de ternura, _**así que por eso llego tarde**_, se había tomado muchas molestias, había sido un gran detalle, y había funcionado, Ichigo… me tenía encantada.

* * *

><p>Mire a la enana de reojo, parecía sorprendida, sonreí satisfecho, había resultado como esperaba.<p>

—Rukia. — La llame sacándola de su trance. — Deberíamos tomar asiento.

—Buena idea. — Se sentó con delicadeza cual muñeca de porcelana.

No pude evitar observarla más minuciosamente que antes, la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta.

No había duda alguna de que para mí ella era simplemente… perfecta.

—Ichigo. — La mire ante su llamado. — Todo esto es… estupendo. — Sonrió.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. — Dije. — ¿Comemos? — Pregunte esperando respuesta.

—Por favor. — contesto.

—Espero que te guste la comida. — Dije abriendo la canastilla.

— ¿Has hecho tú la comida? — Me miro asombrada.

—Obviamente no la ha hecho un chef de restaurant de cinco estrellas. — Dije con sarcasmo. — Por si era lo que pensabas o esperabas.

—Estúpido… nunca pensé eso y muchos menos espere eso. — Me fulmino con la mirada. — No por que provenga de una familia de dinero, quiere decir que todo lo que coma, vista, y demás, tiene que ser de oro. — Me miró fijamente. — Así que deja esa idea de lado, no me conoces lo suficiente aun.

—Te conozco más de lo que crees. — Dije mirándola penetrantemente, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Si-sírveme de una vez! — Pidió extendiendo su plato hacia mí y desviando su mirada

—Enseguida señorita Rukia-sama. — Me burle, ganándome una mirada de reprimenda, por lo que al instante me disculpe.

* * *

><p>La comida había estado deliciosa, me la pase felicitando a Ichigo durante toda la tarde por ello, <em><strong>¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el cabeza de zanahoria cocinaba tan bien? Incluso mejor que yo…<strong>_

Por supuesto, las bromas, burlas, risas, juegos y demás, no habían faltado, Ichigo se había encargado de hacer presente cada una de ellas.

Mire mi reloj, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde.

—Estuvo delicioso. — Dije colocando el plato sobre el mantel. — No puedo creer que cocines mejor que yo…

—Lo aprendí de la mejor, mi madre. — Dijo con orgullo.

—Debe ser una persona maravillosa. — Sonreí

—Vaya que lo es. — Sonrió igualmente.

—Dime una cosa Ichigo. —Lo mire. — ¿Vives solo?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. — Contesto. — Ahora vivo solo, deje a mi familia en Karakura, mi madre, mis hermanas y mi padre.

—Vaya, ¿no te… sientes solo a veces? — Pregunte

—Al principio, pero ahora… ya no más. — Me miro penetrantemente, ocasionando nerviosismo de mi parte.

Lo mire sin decir palabra alguna. Tenía que decirle, tenía que decirle que tenía un compromiso, tenía que ser sincera con él, tenía que hablar de una vez…

—Ichigo hay algo que…—

No pude terminar de decir lo que tenía pensado, una pelota de futbol había golpeado en la cabeza a Ichigo, por lo que yo… estalle en carcajadas.

La mirada fulminante de Ichigo no se hizo esperar, tomo el balón y lo lanzo al niño que lo miraba asustado, después de todo el ceño fruncido de Ichigo daba un poco de miedo, el niño se alejó a paso rápido gritando un "¡Lo siento!"

Deje de reír y mire Ichigo.

—Lo lamento. — Sonreí. — Es que, fue tan gracioso.

— ¡Ja! Maldito mocoso... — Dijo por lo bajo. — ¿Qué me ibas a decir Ru…

Un aspersor que estaba justo detrás de mí se encendió, ocasionando que toda mi vestimenta se mojara y parte de mi cara. Me levante al instante.

Ichigo estallo en risas, _**así que a esto se le llama karma…**_

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el no paro de reír. La gente comenzó a quitarse del pasto al igual que yo, mire más cuidadosamente y note que los demás aspersores se habían encendido.

Ichigo se levantó del suelo y tomo mi mano.

—Anda, hay que salir de aquí o acabaremos empapados. — Dijo comenzando a caminar.

—No seas aburrido Ichigo. — Me detuve haciendo que él también lo hiciera. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste empapado por aspersores en un parque?- sonreí de lado. — Anda, vamos.

* * *

><p>Me deje llevar por la enana, si a ella no le importaba mojarse de pies a cabeza entonces a mí tampoco, estando con ella… nada importaba.<p>

La gente nos miraba como si de dos locos se tratara, mientras todos hacían lo posible por alejarse del agua de los aspersores, nosotros disfrutábamos siendo mojados y corriendo como dos niños pequeños en un día lluvioso.

Venir al parque con Rukia había sido la mejor idea que se me había podido ocurrir, lucia tan feliz que mi corazón palpitaba de alegría, su sonrisa me daba vida.

—Rukia, ¿Ya no te preocupa más que puedas enfermarte? — La tome de la muñeca sorpresivamente.

—No ya no. — Me miró fijamente a los ojos. — Porque sé que tú estarás hay para cuidarme. — Sonrió con dulzura.

No pude evitarlo, la había atraído hacia mi… la había abrazado.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo, quedándonos de esta manera, en aquella tarde inolvidable.

* * *

><p>— ¿Así que se lo ha tomado muy mal? — Cuestionó un neutro Byakuya.<p>

—Sí, no le ha agradado nada la idea. — Contesto Renji sentado enfrente de el en una limosina. — Lo siento, no eh podido convencerla Byakuya-san.

—Descuida Renji. — Dijo. — Aun tenemos tiempo de…

— ¿Qué sucede Byakuya-san? — Pregunto Renji, al ver el cambio repentino de expresión muy poco común en Byakuya.

—Dile al chofer que se detenga. — Dijo Byakuya, mirando por la ventana.

—Byakuya-san ha dicho que se detenga. — Dijo Renji al chofer.

El chofer obedeció al instante y freno el largo automóvil.

Byakuya bajo el vidrio presionando el botón eléctrico, lo que la vista de Byakuya observaba con detenimiento, era a una pareja joven que correteaba felizmente en el parque.

—Rukia…— Susurro Byakuya

Dijo logrando reconocer a su hermana, pero no al chico que estaba con ella, así que lo ignoro.

Su rostro se tornó serio, severo, recto.

—Nanao. — Llamo a su secretaria que estaba sentada a un lado de él. — Dile a Kaien que Rukia no asistirá a la cena, que cancele todas las invitaciones. — La miro. — Y comunícame con el periódico, diles que quiero anunciar el compromiso de Shiba Kaien y Rukia Kuchiki, mañana en primera plana.

—Entendido. — Contesto con eficiencia. — Enseguida señor Byakuya-sama

Renji solo observaba, se mantenía en silencio, tenía que hacer saber lo antes posible a Rukia, que problemas graves se avecinaban… demasiado graves.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por sus Reviews! ¡enserio que me ponen muyy feliz y contenta! ¡Bienvenidas las nuevas Lectoras! Me alegra que les guste la historia.<p>

En el capitulo anterior dije que contestaria los reviews uno por uno, pero enserio que ahora mismo no puedo T.T, ¡en el proximo sera! ¡Deberitas xD!

Tratare de subir el proximo antes, asi que esperenlo n.n, sin mas que decir por esta vez, me despido, les deseo una bonita semana, cuidense mucho, chaau ñ.ñ


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyy! Holaa a todaas! No pude subirlo antees lo sientoo! T.T tuve mucha tarea, los maestros no tienen compasion! , no saben que tengo vida social y un fic que subir! xD Incluso creo que ya ni cuenta como martes de subir capitulo, me he pasado por unos minutos , ahora sin mas que decir, las dejo que lo lean, espero que les guste ñ.ñ

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Quédate a mi lado<strong>

El día estaba por terminar, por lo que mi tiempo con Ichigo también. Mire de reojo fugazmente al chico peli naranja que venía caminando a un lado de mí, no le había dicho todavía lo de mi compromiso, ¿Qué reacción tendría cuando se enterara? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Dejaría de hablarme? _**Se iría de mi lado…**_

— Rukia. — Lo mire ante su llamado. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Eh? — Articule. — Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— De pronto, tu semblante se tornó preocupado.- — Dijo

— Estas imaginando cosas. — Sonreí fingidamente lo mejor que pude

— Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. — Me miro. — Lo que sea que te preocupe, te escuchare.

— Gracias, Ichigo. — Agache mi rostro. — Pero en verdad que… no pasa nada.

— De acuerdo, no insistiré — Volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a caminar. — Tu casa está cerca de aquí, te acompaño.

— Que amable de tu parte. — Dije caminando junto a él.

— Vaya, hasta que reconoces que soy una persona amable. — Sonrió de lado

— ¡Ja! Nunca dije que no fueras amable. — Dije. — Pero si dije que eras un arrogante. — Lo mire de reojo esperando una reacción de su parte.

— Lo sé. — Me miró fijamente. — No puedo evitar ser así cuando estoy contigo

— ¿Así de arrogante? — Arque una ceja

— No, así de amable. — Dijo y acto seguido Ichigo tomo mi mano. — Anda, se hace tarde.

No supe que contestar, y solo camine junto a él en silencio. Dolía, de alguna forma dolía, no decirle la verdad me estaba matando, pero es que… ¿De qué manera podía decirle la verdad sobre mí? Una forma en la que no me odiara, una forma en la que no se alejara de mí, una forma en la que se quedara a mí lado, ¿Estaba mal ser egoísta? ¿Estaba mal que quisiera quedarme al lado de la persona que amaba? ¿Estaba mal… ser feliz?

— Ya solo falta una cuadra. — Dijo Ichigo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Aquí está bien. — Dije dejando de caminar. — No hace falta que te tomes la molestia de llevarme hasta la puerta de mi casa.

— No es una molestia. — Dijo. — Por lo que te acompaño hasta la puerta de tu casa enana.

— Tú nunca dejas que te acompañe a la salida de mi casa. — Me queje. — Así que ahora me toca a mí negarme a tu petición. — Le saque la lengua juguetonamente.

— Tonta. — Me miro. — La razón por la que nunca dejo que me acompañes a la salida de tu casa — Pauso. — Es porque… — Dejo de hablar como si dudara en si decirme o no.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo mire expectante

— Porque si lo hiciera… — Se acercó a mi más de lo normal, dejando escasos centímetros en su rostro y el mío. — Hace mucho tiempo que hubiera hecho esto.

Cerré mis ojos por reflejo, este calor, esta sensación, esta adrenalina, este revoloteo en mis estomago ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran todas estas sensaciones que vinieron a mí tan de pronto? Todo había sido tan rápido, entre abrí mis ojos ligeramente y entonces supe lo que pasaba… Ichigo me estaba besando, me estaba dando mi primer beso… un beso cálido y amable.

Me separe de el delicadamente, no quería cortarlo de golpe, estando ya nuestros rostros separados, lo mire con un sonrojo muy marcado en mis mejillas, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Era la pregunta que permanecía en mi cabeza y que no me atrevía a preguntar, seria acaso que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos y que yo le…

— Me gustas. — Pronuncio de repente claramente, su mirada era penetrante, tanto que me ocasionaba nerviosismo.

Parpadee constantemente y me quede en silencio reflexionando en mi cabeza una y otra vez si lo que había escuchado hacia sido verdadero, lo había dicho tan claro, que me costaba creerlo, _**¿L-le gusto? **_mi corazón estaba que estallaría en cualquier momento, después de todo esta era… la primera confesión de amor que me había hecho sentir algo… me había hecho sentir un sin fin de emociones.

"A mí también me gustas" eran las palabras que había en mi boca y no debían salir, y la verdad… como me gustaría que lo hicieran.

Ichigo solo permanecía en silencio mirándome, con esos ojos color miel que me desmoronaban con una sola mirada. De pronto sonrió de lado haciendo que aumentara a un más mi sonrojo y mi nerviosismo, ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan nerviosa? Odiaba ese lado mío, y lo malo era, que solo me ponía así cuando estaba con él, no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer cuando estaba con él, todo el me estremecía…

— Me la he pasado realmente bien hoy, ha sido un día maravilloso. — Pronuncie al fin con mi vista en el suelo, me costaba mirarlo a la cara y más cuando no le había dicho nada por su repentina confesión.

— Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien. — Tomo mi barbilla con su mano y me obligo a que levantara mi rostro hacia el con delicadeza. — Sobre lo que te dije hace un momento, no te preocupes. — Sonrió. — Lo he dicho porque me ha nacido y quería que lo supieras, no tienes que sentirte agobiada. — Retiro su mano de mi barbilla. — Así que sigamos como hasta ahora.

— Idiota… como si eso… fuera posible. — Articule con dificultad y luego mordí mi labio. — Es tarde, me tengo que ir. — Dije rápidamente para después colocarme de puntitas y con suavidad pero fugazmente plantarle un beso en la mejilla. — Ten cuidado de camino a casa Ichigo.

Me aleje de el caminando a paso rápido, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás, el seguía en el mismo lugar de pie, no pude evitar formar una sonrisa en mis labios, lo había tomado de sorpresa.

Mire el portón negro y de tamaño imponente de mi casa, me detuve frente a el unos segundos, haciendo a la idea de que volvería a la realidad…

* * *

><p>Me reproche mentalmente haberme quedado como idiota parado después del beso que la enana me había dado en la mejilla. Coloque mi mano en el área que había sido acariciada por sus labios, sonreí de lado, estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo...<p>

Siendo así, ¿Por qué no lo dijo cuando yo lo confesé? Tal vez a un no estaba lista, de ser así, le daría tiempo antes de volver a tocar el tema, aunque siendo sincero… ya no podía esperar más.

Hice la seña a un taxi de que hiciera alto, mi departamento quedaba un poco lejos de la casa de Rukia, por lo que irme caminando estaba descartado.

Subí al auto e indique la dirección al chofer quien arranco en seguida. _**¿Hice bien en besarla? **_Me pregunte internamente. No es que me arrepintiera, porque la verdad jamás me arrepentiría de haber tomado la iniciativa con ella, raro en mí, que casi nunca era yo el que se interesaba en una chica y tomaba la iniciativa. Pero con ella era absolutamente diferente, había despertado un yo que no conocía.

— Aquí está bien. — Indique al chofer que se detuvo al instante detrás de un carro lujoso que se encontraba estacionado justo enfrente del edificio donde yo vivía, me parecía haberlo visto antes.

Pague al chofer y baje del carro, camine hacia la puerta del edificio y me detuve de golpe antes de llegar a esta, el amigo de Rukia estaba recargado en la pared de este y sostenía un cigarrillo.

— ¿Tu?... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestione con incredulidad ante su presencia.

— Quiero hablar contigo. — pronuncio dejando salir el humo del cigarrillo de su boca.

— ¿Hay algo que tenga que hablar contigo? — Arque una ceja.

— La hay. — tiro la colilla de cigarrillo y la piso con su zapato. — Rukia.

— Sigues sin hacerte a la idea de que este al lado suyo. — Bufe con cansancio. — Pues te tengo una mala noticia. — Lo mire. — No me pienso apartar de ella.

— No te pongas a la defensiva. — Se acercó a mí quedando frente a frente. — Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. — Pauso. — Y de esa pregunta depende que te cuente algo de lo que es importante que estés enterado.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? — Cuestione a la expectativa

— ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente siente por Rukia? — Pregunto seriamente.

— No te incumbe. — Dije

— Me incumbe. — Dijo. — Lo creas o no, así que contesta.

— Maldición… que tipo tan entrometido. — Murmure. — Es difícil explicarlo con palabras. — Dije

— Tratare de entender. — Insistió

— Bien. — Cedi con fastidio. — Rukia no solo me gusta, el sentimiento que tengo por ella, va más allá de una simple atracción, o de un capricho, ¿Cómo decirlo? — Me detuve un momento a organizar mis pensamientos. — Se ha convertido en ese algo que necesito para seguir vivo, el solo verla me llena de vida, toda ella me llena de vida. — Pause. — En pocas palabras yo…

— La amas. — Dijo finalmente el chico frente a mí.

— Sí, la amo más que a nada ni nadie. — Dije con determinación.

— Sabía que dirías eso. — Sonrió con amargura

— ¡Entonces para que me hiciste decir todo eso! — Reclame

— Yo solo te pregunte qué, que sentías realmente por ella, no te dije que te pusieras cursi. — bufo con molestia.

— ¡Ja! Bueno si eso era todo, me voy. — Dije colocando mi mano en la manija de la puerta del edificio.

— No he terminado aún. — Me detuvo colocando su mano en mi hombro. — Te dije que te contaría algo importante.

— ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? — Pregunte mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

— Si lo que dices sentir por Rukia es tan grande. — Se enderezo. — Entonces tiene mucho que ver contigo.

— Habla entonces. — Dije. — Te escucho.

* * *

><p>— Byakuya-sama. — Llamo Nanao la secretaria.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo dejando los documentos que leía hace unos segundos sobre el escritorio.

— Señor, los del periódico me han dicho que no podrán colocar el artículo mañana en primera plana. — Dijo la secretaria. — Pero me han dicho que lo pondrán el lunes y le darán un gran encabezado y una hoja completa.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo volviendo su vista a los documentos. — Esta bien, puedes retirarte.

— Bien Señor. — Reverencio. — Con su permiso

* * *

><p>— Ya veo. — Dije pensativo. — Ahora entiendo por qué en ratos parecía tan pensativa y preocupada. — Dije colocando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. — ¿Rukia lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo del periódico?<p>

— No, ella no lo sabe aún. — Contesto. — Mañana se lo diré.

— De acuerdo. — Dije

— No te quito más tu tiempo. — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su auto. — Tengo que irme.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta del conductor, Renji se detuvo y tomo su celular que había comenzado a timbrar.

— Bueno. — Dijo. — Byakuya-san, ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto. — ¿No será publicado mañana si no el lunes? — Arqueo una ceja y elevo el tono de su voz ligeramente. — Ya veo, eso pasó. — Tomo la manija del auto. — Entiendo, hasta luego Byakuya-san. — Colgó.

— Me imagino que escuchaste el cambio de planes. — Abrió la puerta de su auto.

— Sí, lo hice. — Dije

— Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte. — Subió a su auto y cerró la puerta.

— Aguarda. — Me acerque hasta su coche. — Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué es? — Me miro

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Pregunte

— Porque quiero que hagas feliz a la mujer que amo. — Dicho esto el chico peli rojo encendió su auto. — Nos vemos… Ichigo

Una venita se formó en mi sien, _**así que a ese bastardo si le gusta Rukia… ese cabeza de piña la ama en secreto por que Rukia parece no saberlo**_, tenía que admitirlo a un que me costara, tenía que reconocer que era muy maduro de su parte dejarla ir.

— ¡Achu! — Estornude de repente. — ¡Maldición! Tengo que entrar a casa o pescare un refriado.

Camine hasta la puerta, la abrí, subí por las escaleras y llegue a mi apartamento, abrí la puerta, entre, la cerré y luego coloque mis llaves en la mesa de la cocina.

Camine hasta mi cuarto, y me tire en la cama. En este momento había solo una cosa en mi mente, y esa cosa era un compromiso que tenía que destruir… a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>Todo el domingo me la pase pensando. Me la había pasado pensando en cómo decirle a Ichigo mi situación, tenía que ser honesta con el de una vez por todas. Pero por desgracia, no había encontrado la manera…<p>

Siendo hoy lunes, me levante temprano, tenía que arreglarme para ir a clases y siendo sincera, no me apetecía para nada ir, ¿El motivo? Hoy no me sentía nada bien, sentía una mezcla de molestia, nervios y estrés hacia mí misma.

El sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención, dejando a un lado mis zapatos escolares que estaba por ponerme. Mire la pantalla del aparato, era un mensaje de voz de Renji, "Rukia, quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas a la escuela, pasare por ti a tu casa, nos vemos" _**¿Qué querrá decirme Renji?**_

Guarde el celular en mi mochila, me coloque mis zapatos y baje a la primera planta. Como todos los días, mi hermano no estaba, por lo que tome mi obento, me despedí de las empleadas y salí de la casa.

Renji estaba esperando por mí en su auto, en cuanto me vio hizo una seña con su mano a modo de saludo, bajo del carro y camino hasta mí.

— Te ayudo. — Tomo mi mochila y me abrió la puerta del auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos Renji? — Pregunte curiosa sin saber el motivo de su repentina petición.

— Aun lugar donde podamos hablar — Dijo estando ya dentro del carro y encendiendo el motor.

— Bien. — Dije

* * *

><p>— ¡Achu! — Estornude sin poder evitarlo. — Maldición… — Dije un poco gangoso. — Estoy enfermo…<p>

Permanecía acostado en la cama boca arriba, mi nariz se había congestionado con rapidez, ¿Cómo ir a la escuela en este estado? Ni loco lo haría…

Mire mi celular, eran casi las 7 de la mañana. No había duda alguna, sería un mal día, ya que hoy… no vería a Rukia.

* * *

><p>Renji me llevo a un café cercas de la escuela, no había nadie aparte de nosotros en el lugar, era muy temprano aun, <em><strong>¿Qué cafetería abre a las 7 de la mañana? <strong>_

— Rukia, de casualidad, ¿Has leído el periódico de esta mañana? — Pregunto de repente

— ¿Periódico? — Arque una ceja. — No, no lo he hecho, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque tienes que leerlo. — Renji extendió hacia mí el periódico del día.

— ¿Qué hay tan interesante que deba saber? — Lo tome.

— Léelo para que te enteres por ti misma. — Dijo

— De acuerdo. — Comencé a leerlo, había un gran encabezado en la primera plana, "KUCHIKI RUKIA Y EL JOVEN MAGANTE KAIEN SHIBA HAN HECHO PUBLICO SU COMPROMISO"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, _**¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué esta noticia está aquí? **_

— ¡Renji! ¿Qué es esto? No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que… —

— Te lo explicare. — interrumpió deteniendo mi ataque de histeria.

— Dime, ¿Ha sido Kaien-dono el que ha pedido que la publiquen en el periódico? — Cuestione arrugando el periódico con mis manos.

— No… ha sido tu hermano… — Dijo con semblante serio

— ¿Mi… hermano? — Deje de arrugar el periódico. — ¿Ha sido mi hermano? Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Por qué decidiste no ir a tu cena. — Me miro. — Y por qué te vio en el parque con Ichigo, _**¿Me vio con Ichigo?**_ — Pero no te preocupes, no lo reconoció ese día, puedes estar tranquila. — Dijo al notar que mi cara se había tornado pálida de repente.

— Esto… tiene que ser una broma. — Golpe la mesa con enojo. — Sabes Renji, yo siempre eh estado de acuerdo con la forma en que mi hermano hace las cosas y ve las cosas. — Lo mire. — Pero esta es la primera vez… que no estoy de acuerdo con el…

— Rukia.- Tomo mi mano. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Qué pienso hacer? — Repetí confundida

— Puede que el aún no lo sepa. — Me miro. — pero en cuanto llegue a la escuela. — Pauso. — Puede que se entere por otras personas, ¿No crees que deberías ser tú la que se lo diga?

— Renji tu… estas… alentándome a que… ¿Aclare las cosas con Ichigo? — Lo mire atónita

— Sí, es justo lo que estoy haciendo. — Sonrió de lado. — Pensé un poco acerca de lo que me dijiste el otro día, y me di cuenta de que tenías razón. — Pauso. — Nada importa más que tu felicidad, y si ese idiota te hace feliz, entonces está bien, te apoyare todo lo que pueda.

— Renji… — Dije conmovida. — Gracias. — Sonreí sinceramente.

— Atrévete, no pierdes nada con decírselo. — Apretó su agarre de mi mano infundiéndome valor.

— Lo hare. — Dije Decidida. — Gracias Renji, no cabe duda de que eres mi mejor amigo. — Sonreí

— Lo sé, tu mejor amigo… — Sonrió tenuemente

— Me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos! — Me levante de la silla y salí corriendo del café.

Tenía que darme prisa, tenía que ser yo la que le dijera la verdad a Ichigo, tenía que escucharlo de mi boca…

Llegue a la escuela, eran justo las 7 de la mañana, los alumnos aún seguían afuera de sus salones esperando la llegada de sus profesores.

Murmullos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo mientras iba caminando hacia mi salón, "Vaya, así que Kuchiki se va a casar pronto" "Quien la viera, hace una semanas ella e Ichigo parecían uña y mugre y ahora sale esta noticia" "Pense que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san estaban saliendo" "Hay se nota lo zorra que es…" "¡Que envidia, se va a casar!"

Apreté mi mandíbula con enojo, lo único que sabían hacer era hablar más de la cuenta.

Entre al salón, busque la cabellera naranja de Ichigo por todo el salón, pero no la veía, _**¿No ha llegado aún? **_Era imposible que el llegara tarde, siempre llegaba temprano, ¿Sera que ya se ha enterado y por eso… ha decidido no venir? Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, aun si él ya lo sabía, tenía que aclararle todo.

Salí del salón y camine hacia la salida de la escuela, tome mi celular y le llame a Renji.

— ¿Bueno? — Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

— Renji, no está. — Dije. — No ha venido a la escuela.

— Bien, tranquila. — Dijo. — Iré por ti, no te muevas de la escuela.

— De acuerdo. — Colgué.

En menos de 10 minutos Renji había llegado por mí. Camine hasta su auto y subí a él.

— Vamos. — Dijo Renji arrancando

— ¿A dónde? — Cuestione

— A ver al naranjita. — Dijo

* * *

><p>Me levante de la cama, era cansado estar tanto tiempo acostado. Tenía que hacer algo. Camine hasta la sala y vi un periódico en un sillón, era un periódico viejo. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando el sonido de la puerta de alguien tocando me distrajo.<p>

-¿Quién es?- pregunte mormado.

-Soy Rukia.- Dijo

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de solo escuchar su voz, ¿Qué hacia Rukia aquí? ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

— ¿Ichigo? — Me llamo

Abrí la puerta, Rukia llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, lo que me decía que tal vez había ido a la escuela, pero al no verme había venido a buscarme, ¿Pero cómo dio con mi dirección?

— Rukia… ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? — Pregunte

— Me trajo Renji. — Contesto

— Ya veo. — _**Ese maldito cabeza de piña… ¿Ya le habrá dicho lo ayer? **_

Mi mente se ilumino de repente, ahora todo tenía sentido, Rukia estaba aquí por lo del periódico, no había duda alguna. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, ¿Debería decirle que ya sabía todo? Tal vez así le quitaría un peso de encima.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia? — Pregunte. — Deberías estar en la escuela

No, pensándolo bien fingiría que no sabía el motivo por el cual ella estaba aquí, vería que tan sincera era Rukia, dejaría que ella misma me contara la verdad de su propia boca…

— Fui pero no estabas. — Dijo. — Y me preocupe…

— Me enferme. — Dije con simpleza. — Un resfriado. — Dije

— Ya veo. — Bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Eso es todo? — La mire

— No… en realidad, hay algo que quiero que sepas. — Dijo

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunte

— Tú has sido sincero conmigo desde el principio, me has aclarado que no tenías novia en realidad. — Dijo. — Me lo dijiste el día que me torcí el tobillo.

_Flash Back_

— ¿No extrañas a tu novia? — Pregunto mientras la cargaba en mi espalda y la llevaba a su casa.

— ¿Novia? — Arque una ceja. — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Cómo que de que hablo? El primer día que llegaste a clases dijiste que tenías novia. — Dijo. — Pero la verdad es que nunca te eh visto mandar mensajes o algo por el estilo…

— Fue mentira. — Dije. — Quería mantener alejadas de mi a las chicas de la clase.

— Ya veo… — Dijo.

— ¿Estabas preocupada por eso? — Me burle

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni un poco! — Desvió su mirada

_Fin Flash Back_

— En cambio yo… hay algo que te eh estado ocultando. — Dijo levantando su rostro y mirándome.

Yo solo permanecía en silencio escuchándola con atención.

— Yo… — Pauso. — Estoy comprometida. — Dijo al fin. — Cuando tenía 7 años mis padres decidieron que me casaría con el menor de los varones de una familia poderosa de Japon, los Shiba. — Me miro. — En aquel entonces yo acepte, era demasiado inocente como para saber de qué iba todo, pero conforme pasaron los años fui entendiendo la situación y me di cuenta de que no era nada agradable. — Mordió su labio. — Ya me había hecho a la idea de que me casaría el próximo año con Kaien-dono, a pesar de que no siento nada por él y lo considero un completo extraño — Pauso. — Pero entonces te conocí… llegaste a mi mundo cambiando mi rutinaria vida. — Bajo su mirada sonrojada. — Y bueno yo… ya no quiero un mundo sin ti a mi lado… — Murmuro.

— Lo último… dilo fuerte y claro. — La mire penetrantemente.

— Dije que… ¡No quiero que te vayas de mi lado! — Me miro con un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa se formó dentro de mí, esta enana frente a mi… era la única mujer para mí.

— Ya lo sabía… lo del compromiso. — Dije posando mi mirada en el periódico viejo que estaba en el sillón.

— Vaya… lo has visto en el periódico… — Dijo. — Ichigo… ¿M-me odias? — Pregunto con miedo en su voz.

— ¿Odiarte? — Me acerque a ella y alce mi mano.

Ella apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos, sonreí con ternura, _**mi Rukia tan inocente**_, coloque mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricie con delicadeza.

— Nunca podría odiarte. — Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello color azabache.

— ¿N-no estas enfadado? — Me miraba incrédula.

— ¿Acaso querías que me enfadara enana? — Arque una ceja, ella solo negó con la cabeza. — Cuando me entere de la noticia, me impacto demasiado. — Pause. — Pero no quise creer nada hasta que lo escuchara de tu propia boca.

— ¿Me crees? — Me miró fijamente.

— Nunca dudaría de ti. — Dije. — No el tipo de persona que juega con los demás por su complacencia. — Sonreí de lado. — Eres muy transparente.

— Ichigo yo… —

— No me iré de tu lado. — Interrumpí. — Permaneceré a tu lado sin importar que, ¿Tenemos una promesa… lo recuerdas?

— Claro que lo recuerdo. — Sonrió dulcemente. — Como olvidarlo.

— Entonces quédate tranquila. — Dije. — Ya encontraremos una forma en la que tú te libres de ese compromiso.

— No es tan fácil, lo eh intentado por años. — Desvió su mirada

— ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que le gustaba que las cosas le resultaran difíciles? — Tome su rostro con mi mano y la obligue a que me mirara. — Ya que así… disfrutabas más al alcanzar tus objetivos — La mira fijamente. — ¿Dónde quedo esa Rukia decidida de hace unas semanas?

— La tienes frente a ti. — Sonrió de lado.

— Esa es la Rukia que me gusta. — Dije ocasionando que se sonrojara.

— I-ichigo yo… —

— ¡Achu! — Estornude cubriendo mi nariz con mi mano. — Lo siento…

— Deberías estar acostado. — Sugirió. — ¿Dónde está tu habitación? Te llevo. — Dijo

— No hace falta. — Dije. — Vuelve a clases.

— ¿Eh? Pero estas enfermo y… —

— Estaré bien enana. — Dije

— De acuerdo. — Suspiro resignada. — Pero vendré más tarde, te traeré los apuntes.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga a hacer tarea cuando estoy enfermo? — La mire con cara de no-me-jodas. — Que cruel…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eso solo es un pretexto para… — llevo su mano a su boca silenciándose.

— ¿Un pretexto para verme? — Arque una ceja burlonamente.

— ¡Olvídalo! — Camino hacia la puerta a paso rápido. — ¡Me voy!

— ¡Mas te vale que vengas en la tarde enana! — Grite poco antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Ahora que sabía que Rukia sentía lo mismo que yo por ella, un compromiso absurdo no iba a ser la causa suficiente para apartarme de ella.

Había decidido quedarme al lado de la enana sin importar que… era una promesa.

* * *

><p>Al fin se lo dijo! xD y pues bueno hoy tampoco contestare los reviews uno por uno T.T, pero mañana definitivamente lo hare por inbox! si Dios quiere claro n.n, y los anonimos los respondere en el siguiente! peroo de ante mano muchas gracias por leer esta historia! yaa son 100 reviews! Que felicidad xDD haha! Espero que la sigan leyendo, cuidence muchoo, les deseo una bonita semana, chaauu! ñ.ñ<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyy! ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui, alrededor de casi un mes S:, me disculpo con ustedes! pasaron un monton de cosas y no pude ponerme a escribir el capitulo 9! pero al fin lo termine! Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejos, espero que lo lean y les guste, ojala y aun recuerden la historia T.T

Simbología

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Mi mundo eres tú<p>

Detuve el auto frente a la escuela de Rukia. Gire mi cabeza hacia ella, parecía estar absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Con mi mano derecha toque ligeramente su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara y volteara su cabeza hacia mí. Sonrió al verme…

Sin duda alguna, esa era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto en ella antes, una sonrisa que solo podía ser provocada por una persona, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Deje salir un suspiro, y di un pequeño e inofensivo garnucho en su frente.

—Renji. — Me miro con esos ojos violetas tan únicos. — No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto…

—No hace falta. — Sonreí de lado tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de pesadumbre que sentía en ese momento. — Con el simple hecho de que seas feliz… es más que suficiente para mí. — Abrí los seguros y cinturones eléctricos del auto y luego coloque mi mano en su hombro con delicadeza. — Ve a clases, ¿Acaso no tienes que tomar apuntes para tu querido enfermo?

— ¡Renji! — Reclamo y giro su vista al lado contrario.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Lo lamento. — Giro su vista al frente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Voy a clases entonces. — Dijo. — Una vez más gracias Renji. — Dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió del auto. — Cuídate, te veo luego. — Sonrió.

La vi marchar. Una especie de nudo se formó en mi garganta ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No es como si no fuera a volver a verla. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí, me decía que esta despedida era diferente, estaba dejando ir a la mujer que había amado por largo tiempo y que tal vez, seguiría amando toda mi vida…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Yo Abarai Renji estaba llorando? Realmente extraño, había olvídalo la sensación de una lagrima correr por la mejilla, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza. Sin duda alguna no me arrepentía de haber dejado ir a la mujer que amaba para que ella pudiera ser feliz, pero de lo que si me arrepentía, era de no haber podido ser ese hombre del cual ella se había enamorado…

Seque mis lágrimas con un pañuelo y encendí el auto, no era momento de sentimentalismos, aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, sabía que el asunto de Rukia y su compromiso no quedaba hay, que Ichigo la hubiera aceptado era un avance, pero las cosas que estaban por venir eran realmente complicadas, por lo que me quedaría al lado de Rukia como su fiel guardián, su amigo indispensable y sobre todo como aquel hermano más que ella veía en mí.

* * *

><p>Sorprendida, de esa forma me encontraba desde que había salido del departamento de Ichigo. Él había dicho todo aquello que no esperaba escuchar, "Nunca podría odiarte", "Nunca dudaría de ti", "No me iré de tu lado", "Permaneceré a tu lado sin importar que", todas esas frases iban y venían a mi cabeza a cada instante, me sentía en las nubes…<p>

Simplemente esta mañana no era yo, no me encontraba en mis 5 sentidos, me sentía demasiado estúpidamente feliz, Ichigo se quedaría a mi lado… así que esa era razón suficiente para mi felicidad.

Abrí la puerta de mi salón de clases, todas las miradas cayeron en mí al instante, di un paso dentro del salón y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Salude al maestro, camine hasta mi pupitre y me senté en él. El ambiente en del salón era diferente, no era tenso ni pesado como en otras ocasiones, esta vez era como si nada hubiera pasado entre las chicas de la clase y yo, era como antes…

Relaje mis hombros y suspire con alivio, decirle la verdad a Ichigo me había quitado un gran peso de encima y eso me sentaba de maravilla.

—Luces Feliz Kuchiki-san. — Dijo una compañera de clases sentada en un pupitre al lado del mío. — ¿Es el compromiso acaso el motivo?

No di respuesta alguna y solo me limite a sonreír, dejarla con la incertidumbre era la mejor opción en estos momentos, después de todo, no podía confiar en nadie de este salón de clases.

La campana del descanso sonó, fue entonces cuando me percate del tiempo, era la cuarta clase, había perdido 3 horas y no me arrepentía de ello, había valido la pena.

Tome mi obento y Salí del salón caminando hasta llegar a la terraza. Me senté en el suelo y abrí mi almuerzo, lucia bien como de costumbre. Un extraño vacío se formó en mi interior, sabía por qué era, el que Ichigo no estuviera a mí alrededor me afectaba demasiado.

Quede satisfecha después de haber comido unos cuantos bocados, habían pasado alrededor de unos 20 minutos del timbre, lo que me daba tiempo de ir al baño antes de regresar a clases.

Baje por las escaleras y fui a dejar rápidamente mi obento al salón, después camine hacia el baño de mujeres, no había nadie, cosa que agradecí al cielo, no quería tener que lidiar con las miradas descaradas de algunas chicas.

Termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y baje la palanca del excusado. Estaba a punto de salir a los lavamanos cuando escuche unas voces que entraban al baño, me quede en silencio. Pude ver por un pequeño agujero de la puerta que eran un par de chicas totalmente desconocidas para mí.

—Vaya noticia la del periódico de esta mañana, ¿No lo crees? — Dijo una de las chicas con una voz bastante aguda.

—¿Qué noticia? — pregunto la otra chica mientras se colocaba un poco de labial sobre sus labios gruesos.

—La de Kuchiki Rukia y su compromiso, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Yo que pensé que andaba detrás de Kurosaki Ichigo. — Bufo la chica de voz aguda a la vez que se acomodaba su cabello maltratado detrás de sus orejas.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿Detrás de Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Qué no es ese el chico que le gusta a Senna? — _**¿Senna? Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes…**_

—Sí, es ese chico. — Abrió la llave del agua. — ¿Nada perdida no? Si el chico está más que buenísimo. — Rieron complicemente.

—Los rumores dicen que es una zorra con carita de santa. — Hablo de la de voz aguda. — Y la verdad… siempre lo supe.

—Ojala que Kurosaki Ichigo deje de hablarle. — Dijo la otra chica.

—Después de esta noticia no dudes que dejara de hacerlo. — Sonrió la chica de voz aguda con malicia.

Abrí la puerta de golpe del retrete de donde me encontraba, causando el sobresalto del par de chicas que habían estado conversando. El morado, verde y muchos otros colores, pasaron por sus rostros al darse cuenta de que la persona que había salido de unos de los cubículos del baño no era otra si no que la misma de la que habían estado hablando hace segundos atrás.

Camine hasta los lavamanos sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a las chicas presentes, abrí la llave y lave mis manos tranquilamente.

Tome papel y seque mis manos y después me acerque al bote de basura que estaba cercas de unas de las chicas, tire el papel pasando por el lado de la chica de voz aguda sin siquiera mirarla, como si no existiera.

Poco antes de salir del lugar, me detuve y gire mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia ellas. Estaban a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de mis labios.

—Al menos yo soy lo suficientemente importante para dar de que hablar.— Permanecí en silencio por unos minutos, esperando a que sus no muy agraciados rostros salieran de su trance y procesaran la información.— No que ustedes son tan insignificantes que nadie se toma la molestia de aprenderse siquiera su nombres.

Salí del lugar, dejando a las dos tipas mosqueadisimas sin poder decir palabra alguna, sonreí de lado ante mi victoria.

Llegue a mi salón segundos antes del timbre, camine a mi pupitre y tome asiento. El maestro llego y las clases restantes del día continuaron.

* * *

><p>Después de pedir los apuntes de las clases en las que estuve ausente a algunos compañeros, guarde mis cosas y salí del salón.<p>

Mi celular comenzó a sonar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, era mi hermano.

— ¿Nii-sama? ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestione mientras caminaba.

—Quiero hablar contigo Rukia, ven directo a casa. — Hablo autoritariamente.

—Nii-sama… no puedo. — Dije. — Ahora mismo… voy a otro lugar.

—Rukia… —

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo Nii-sama. — Interrumpí. — Te veo más tarde. — Colgué.

Era la primera vez que no obedecía a mi hermano, me sentía culpable. Pero había algo más importante que tenía que hacer en este momento, ver a Ichigo.

Retome mi marcha y salí de la escuela, sabía cuál era el trayecto hacia la casa de Ichigo, pero el problema era… el cómo llegar.

_**¿Debería llamar a Renji? **_No, no era una buena opción, no podía seguir abusando de su amabilidad.

_**¿Irme caminando? **_Probablemente me tomaría mucho tiempo, cosa que era con lo que menos contaba en estos momentos… _**definitivamente no.**_

_**¿Autobús? **_¿Cómo saber cuál tomar? Aun no conocía muy bien el mecanismo de ese transporte… _**descartado**_.

_**¿Taxi? **_Parecía la más coherente, aunque sería mi primera vez en uno, me arriesgaría.

Me acerque a la orilla de la banqueta, levante mi mano e hice la señal a uno que pasaba, _**de algo sirve ver películas.**_

El carro se detuvo, subí a él en los asientos de atrás e indique la dirección al chofer quien arranco en seguida.

En menos de 20 minutos llegue a donde quería, el departamento de Ichigo. Pague al chofer y le regale el cambio, el tipo sonrío y me deseo un buen día.

Estando ya abajo del taxi, camine hasta el edificio, abrí la puerta principal, llegue a las escaleras, comencé a subirlas hasta llegar a su piso y finalmente a la puerta de su departamento.

Toque el timbre… nadie abrió. Toque el timbre por segunda vez pero la puerta no fue abierta.

Gire la perilla en un intento de desesperación y para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

Entre a su departamento silenciosamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado.

Pase mis ojos por todo el lugar, parecía que no había nadie.

Camine lentamente por el lugar, hasta llegar a la habitación de Ichigo… no se encontraba ahí.

No pude evitar el husmear, la habitación en donde Ichigon dormia, todo estaba en orden, la cama estaba tendida, los libros estaban acomodados uno sobre otro en un pequeño escritorio, los muebles no tenían tanto polvo sobre ellos, el lugar estaba impecable.

Me acerque hacia un portarretrato que estaba sobre un buro, era una foto familiar. La mire más cerca y minuciosamente, era una foto reciente, en ella se podían ver a una mujer, un hombre y dos niñas.

La madre, era una mujer hermosa, de apariencia joven y sonrisa envidiable. El padre por otro lado, era un hombre de aspecto musculoso, ojos oscuros y cabello negro. De sus dos progenitores, definitivamente Ichigo se asemejaba más a su madre, ahora veía de donde había sacado ese color miel de ojos.

Después estaban las dos niñas, unas más femenina que la otra pero ambas niñas muy lindas.

— ¿Son mellizas? — Cuestione en voz alta.

—Si lo son. —

Me sobresalte al escuchar la grave voz de Ichigo detrás de mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme de manera demasiado obvia para mi gusto, ¿Motivo?

— ¿Por qué no traes… puesta…u-una camisa? — Articule con dificultad, cosa que causo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ichigo.

—Me acabo de duchar. — Coloco una toalla sobre su cabello mojado, _**ni si quiera había notado que su cabello estaba mojado… **_y tomo mis manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza. — ¿Me ayudas? — Pidió con voz aterciopelada.

Mi corazón se aceleró inesperadamente. Nunca imagine que unas simples palabras me provocaran tal emoción.

— ¿Por-porque no lo haces tú mismo? — Dije mientras movía mis manos temblorosamente sobre la toalla en la cabeza de él.

—Por qué me gusta ver tu rostro sonrojado. — Dijo y termino con una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Idiota! — Quite la toalla de su cabeza y la arroje a su rostro.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de su habitación, pero inesperadamente el tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el cayendo los dos en la cama, su cuerpo quedo sobre el mío.

Su mirada era penetrante, tanto que no me tome la molestia de limpiar las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado sobre mi rostro, una vez más esos ojos color miel… me habían hechizado.

Ichigo coloco su mano sobre mi rostro, retirando las gotas de agua que había en mi cara con amabilidad y delicadeza. Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, cosa que no paso de desapercibida por Ichigo, quien beso mi frente con ternura y luego me miro a los ojos nuevamente.

—No pasara nada que tú no quieras, tranquila. — Sonrió con dulzura. — Solo quería jugarte una broma.

Ichigo quito su cuerpo de encima de mí, extendió su mano hacia mí, la tome y con su ayuda me levante de la cama.

—Espérame en la sala, terminare de vestirme. — Dijo sacando una playera de un cajón. — Amenos que quieras ayudarme. — Sonrió de lado burlonamente.

— ¡Estúpido! — Grite y Salí de su habitación escuchando su risa mientras me dirigía hacia la sala.

Llegue a la sala y tome asiento en un sillón, tome mi mochila y comencé a sacar los cuadernos.

Ichigo hizo acto se presencia a los pocos minutos, tomo asiento al lado al mio y miro las libretas con cara de no-me-jodas.

— ¿Era enserio lo de los apuntes? — Bufo

— ¡Pues claro! Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina, tiene que ponerte al corriente. — tome una libreta y la extendí hacia el para que la tomara. — Toma.

—hmm. —Tomo la libreta. — Malditos profesores…— murmuro

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo va tu resfriado, ya no te eh visto estornu…—

— ¡Achu! — Cubrió su nariz con su mano. — Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

—Decía que pensé que tu refriado había mejorado. — Lo mire.

—Estoy un poco mejor que esta mañana. — Dijo mientras pasaba los apuntes. — Al menos mi voz de gangoso se ha ido.

—Es verdad. — Dije. — Déjame ayudarte. — Tome una pluma y una libreta.

—Descuida, no te molestes. — Dijo

—No importa, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. — Comencé a escribir. —Además, te ayudare a terminar más rápido.

—Bien. — Suspiro resignado. — Gracias.

—De nada. — Sonreí.

* * *

><p>—Señor Byakuya, el señor Shiba está aquí. — Dijo Nanao desde el otro lado de la puerta.<p>

—Que pase por favor. — Pronuncio Byakuya.

—Muy bien señor. — Obedeció Nanao. — Adelante señor Shiba.

—Gracias. — Dijo un hombre joven, de alta estatura y complexión delgada, cabello negro, ojos verdes azulados y piel blanca.

El chico entro a la oficina de Byakuya y se coloco frente a su escritorio.

—Ah pasado un tiempo, Byakuya. — Dijo Kaien extendiendo su mano hacia el Kuchiki.

—Kaien, ¿A que debo tu visita? — Dijo aceptando el gesto e invitándolo a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano.

— ¿Qué mas va a hacer si no son negocios? — Tomo asiento en una silla frente a Byakuya. — Un hombre tan inteligente como tú debería saberlo sin que yo lo diga.

—Con un hombre tan imprevisto como tu, me es difícil sacar conclusiones anticipadas. — Dijo mirándolo seriamente como de costumbre.

—Tal vez tengas razón. — Sonrió de lado.

— ¿De que negocio se trata? — Cuestiono Byakuya

—Rukia Kuchiki. — Contesto. — Mi más reciente negocio.

—No te olvides de que es mi hermana. — Hablo Byakuya seriamente. — No te refieras a ella como un negocio.

—Bien, te ofrezco mis disculpas. — Dijo desinteresadamente. — Quiero hablar sobre el asunto que me ha estado causando migraña últimamente.

—Entonces solo rompe el compromiso. — Dijo Byakuya deduciendo a que se refería el pelinegro. — Rukia te lo agradecerá toda la vida.

—Ya lo hubiera hecho de ser tan fácil. — Dijo Kaien levantándose de la silla y caminando a la hermosa vista que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la oficina del joven Kuchiki. — Y no quiero ofenderte pero, ¿Tú crees que me interesa casarme con tu mimada hermana?

—No la has visto en los últimos 10 años. — Agrego el joven Kuchiki. — Rukia no es la misma.

—Como sea Byakuya, independientemente de que tú querida hermana menor haya cambiado o no. — Pauso y el pelinegro y giro su cabeza hacia el Kuchiki.- No me interesa casarme, si acepte el compromiso hace 10 años, fue solo para ganarme la confianza de mis padres, mi situación no es nada fácil siendo el hermano menor.

—Kaien, te pido que vayas al final de todo esto. — Hablo el Kuchiki. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero hablar con tu hermana menor sobre el asunto. — Camino nuevamente hacia el joven Kuchiki. — Y en cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

><p>—Al fin terminamos. — Dijo el chico a mi lado arrojando la pluma y los cuadernos a la mesa frente a nosotros.<p>

—Hmm. — Asentí

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Pregunto Ichigo levantándose y colocándose en cuclillas frente a mí.

— ¿Harás algo de comer para mi? — Lo mire arqueando una ceja.

—Si tú quieres. — Sonrió de lado de forma atractiva.

—Bien. — Dije. — Solo si me dejas ayudarte.

—Me parece bien señorita Rukia Kuchiki. — Se levanto, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cocina. — Me gustaría preguntarle algo antes señorita Rukia Kuchiki.

—Contestare cualquier cosa solo si dejas de decir mi nombre completo. — Lo fulmine con la mirada.

—De acuerdo. — Rio. — Quiero saber antes de dejarte entrar a mi cocina, si… ¿Alguna vez has cocinado? _**Golpe bajo…**_

— ¿Eh? Bueno… ¿E-eso importa? — Sonreí cual niña traviesa.

—No, será más divertido de esa manera, ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — Guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

—Bien, pero antes tengo que decirte que las cocineras de la casa han intentado enseñarme y nada ha salido bien de esos intentos. — Advertí.

—Descuida. — Sonrió. — conmigo aprenderás.

—De acuerdo. — Dije

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? — Pregunto mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y miraba lo que había dentro.

—Me gustaría comer lasaña. — Conteste

— ¿Lasaña? — Repitió. — Pensé que pedirías algo más difícil.

— ¿Sabes prepararla? — Pregunte curiosa.

—Por supuesto. — Dijo sacando los ingredientes. — La comíamos en casa cada año nuevo.

—Ya veo. — Dije. — Entonces conoces muy bien el como hacerla.

—La conozco justo como la palma de mi mano. — Alardeo

—Presumido. — Bufe.

—Pues te informo que este presumido que tienes frente a ti. — Se acercó hacia mí. — Te prepara la mejor lasaña que jamás hayas comido.

—Me pregunto si lo harás. — Pronuncie retadoramente.

—No lo dudes. — Sonrió de lado.

— ¡Ja! Arrogante. — Bufe.

— ¿No te lo dije ya? Solo soy así cuando estoy contigo. — Me miro fijamente.

Me quede callada, nuevamente Ichigo comenzaba a ser el causante de las aceleradas palpitaciones de mi corazón.

—Rukia. — Pronuncio mi nombre con suma calma y tranquilidad colocando sus manos sobre las mías inesperadamente. — Quisiera pedirte algo. — Pronuncio. — Quisiera que por favor…— Podía sentir el aumento de mis palpitaciones en cada palabra. — Te encargues de hervir el agua.

Una gran mueca de desilusión de formo en mi rostro. Ichigo comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta y eso me tenía cabreadísima. Me solté del agarre de sus manos y fui en busca de una olla, tenia que distraerme en algo para no agarrarlo a golpes por su bromita, _**Yo que pensé que diría otra cosa… estúpida cabeza de zanahoria…**_

Encontré la olla. La tome y fui a llenarla con agua para luego ponerla en la estufa a hervir. _**Estúpido Ichigo, **_mire de reojo al causante de mi cambio de humor, lucia concentrado picando cebolla rápidamente.

_**¿Pero que esperabas que te dijera exactamente Rukia? ¿Qué se te declarara? **_

—Tonta…— Susurre a mi misma por lo bajo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al instante de sentir las manos de Ichigo alrededor de mi cintura inesperadamente.

—Rukia. — Pronuncio mi nombre nuevamente con calma y tranquilidad, _**¿Otra broma?**_

—Deja de bromear conmigo Ichigo. — Dije

—Te quiero. — Pronuncio en mi oído con firmeza y dulzura. — Jamás jugaría con algo como eso.

Me gire hacia él, quería ver su rostro, quería ver el rostro del hombre que daba vuelco a mis emociones a cada instante.

Instantáneamente una sonrisa amplia y cargada de alegría mezclada con emociones que no sabía cómo describir se formó en mi rostro… mi mundo en ese momento era Ichigo.

* * *

><p>¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una simple sonrisa… provocaría en mí un torbellino de emociones?<p>

Ni en la utopía más disparatada lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero la persona que estaba de pie frente a mí… me lo había demostrado.

No había hecho faltan un "yo también te quiero" por parte de ella, esa sonrisa, lo había dicho todo, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

La abrace hacia mi con mas fuerza, quería sentirla junto a mi, yPara mi fortuna ella correspondió el abrazo.

En ese instante, me transmitía la sensación de permanecer junto a ella para siempre.

_**Hare lo que sea necesario para que eso se cumpla…**_

* * *

><p>Después de 30 minutos, la lasaña estuvo lista. Tenia que admitir que tenia una muy buena pinta. Ichigo sirvió un poco para mí, tome el tenedor y lleve a mi boca una porción. El chico ojimiel frente a mi me veía a la expectativa de cualquier comentario.<p>

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero su lasaña estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Y? ¿Verdad que es la mejor lasaña que has probado? — Pregunto

—Si, lo es— Dije causando una sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Ichigo.

—Salió bien a pesar de que quemaste el agua. — Pronuncio con burla.

— ¡No queme el agua, solo hirvió demasiado! — Grite apenada. — Además fue tu culpa… me distrajiste.

—Hmm. — Musito. — Echándole la culpa a otros…— murmuro

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Dije

— ¡Achu! ¡Así es como le hablas a un enfermo! — Reclamo

—Hmm. — Musite pensativamente. — Que extraño, no habías vuelto a estornudar hasta ahora. — Arque una ceja. — No será… que… ¿Estas fingiendo estar enfermo?

Ichigo se atraganto con la lasaña y comenzó a darse golpes de pecho.

— ¿En verdad fingiste? — Lo mire con cara de no-me-jodas.

—Sabes probándola bien, creo que le falto sal. — Hablo haciéndose de los oídos sordos.

—Ichigo…— Pronuncie fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Ok, ok! Tal vez… fingí un poco. — Dijo desviando la mirada. — La verdad es que mi salud mejoro después de tomar un baño de agua caliente.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Cuestione arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Es necesario que lo diga? — Cuestiono aun con su mirada en otro punto.

—No… como crees. — Dije con sarcasmo.

Se quedo en silencio por un corto instante, mirando hacia la pared de la cocina, para luego girar su mirada hacia mí con un apenas notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldición enana! ¡Quería que te quedaras conmigo! — Grito. — Solo fingí un poco para que… te quedaras conmigo.- Suspiro.

—Tonto. — Pronuncie. — Aun si no hubieras fingido… me hubiera quedado contigo. — Sonreí.

— ¿Puede perdonarme señorita Rukia-sama? — Pidió con una sonrisa atractiva.

—Con tal de que dejes de llamarme de esa manera. — Lo fulmine con la mirada.

—De acuerdo. — Rio ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Eran justo las 6 de la tarde cuando me despedí de Ichigo, aun tenia una plática pendiente con mi hermano, por lo que había tenido terminar con nuestra tarde agradable.<p>

Salí del departamento de Ichigo y subí un taxi que esperaba por mí, Ichigo había insistido en llamar a uno desde su casa.

Indique la dirección al conductor y partió al instante. El chofer llego en menos de 20 minutos al centro de Tokio y detuvo el taxi frente a un gran edificio muy familiar para mí, la empresa de mi familia.

Después de pagar al conductor y bajar del auto, entre a la empresa, los guardias me reconocieron en seguida e informaron a mi hermano de mi presencia.

* * *

><p>—Así que ese es tu plan. — Hablo Byakuya.<p>

—Si, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? — Pregunto el ojiverde.

—Pienso que es un plan que solo te beneficia a ti. — Contesto el joven Kuchiki.

—Byakuya… tu hermana no tiene nada que perder. — Dijo Kaien. — En cambio yo…

La platica de los dos jóvenes pelinegros fui interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

—Permíteme. — Dijo Byakuya. — ¿Qué sucede Nanao? — Pregunto el Kuchiki tomando el teléfono. — Ya veo, dile que suba. — Termino la llamada.

— ¿Alguna visita? — Pregunto Kaien

—Tu prometida. — Contesto Byakuya.

— ¿Tu hermana? — Arqueo una ceja incrédulo. — ¿Esta aquí? — Cuestiono

—Acabas de escucharlo. — Dijo el Kuchiki. — Viene a mi oficina.

-No quiero que me vea.- Dijo Kaien.

— ¿No querías hablar con ella lo antes posible? Parece que este es un buen momento. — Agrego el Kuchiki.

—Quisiera hablar con ella a solas y en otro lugar. — Dijo el chico de ojos Verdeazulados.

— ¿Qué propones? — Cuestiono el Kuchiki.

El joven Shiba solo se limito a dar una media sonrisa, parecía tener una idea en mente.

* * *

><p>Llegue finalmente al piso del departamento de mi hermano. Todo el personal me saludaba al pasar y yo contestaba con amabilidad a cada uno.<p>

—Señorita Rukia-sama, que sorpresa ver la por aquí. — Dijo la secretaria de mi hermano, Nanao. — Es un gusto volverla a ver.

—Digo lo mismo Nanao— Dije.

—Su hermano espera por usted dentro. — Abrió la puerta de la oficina. — Pase.

—Gracias. — Dije, entre a la oficina y mi hermano esperaba por mi, sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio.

—Con su permiso. — Dijo Nanao para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta y dejándonos a mí y a mi hermano solos.

—Rukia. — Me llamo mi hermano. — Siéntate.

—Si Nii-sama. — Obedecí y tome asiento.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. — Dijo mi hermano con su tono neutro acostumbrado.

—También yo… Nii-sama. — Pronuncie un poco nerviosa.

Al fin estaba hay, frente a mi hermano, uno de los empresarios multimillonarios mas jóvenes del mundo actual, Kuchiki Byakuya, mi único y querido hermano, mi mayor orgullo.

—Comienza, te escucho. — Dijo mirándome con atención.

—De acuerdo. — Dije. — La cosa es que… no voy a casarme con Kaien Shiba.

Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa después de escuchar esas palabras. Una plática de gran magnitud se aproximaba esta tarde y estaba preparada para lo que estuviera por venir.

* * *

><p>y aqui termina!<p>

Gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios! Espero no volver a ausentarme por largo tiempo de la historia, planeo terminarla, asi que ojala y sigan este fic hasta el final [: Les deseo una bonita navidad a todos! que se la pasen en compañia de sus seres queridos! disfruten este mes de fiestas! cuidence un monto! y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, chaau n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Antes que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Les traigo el capitulo numero diez! y si lo se... me eh tardado un poco, pero, estos meses siempre son ajetreados, sobre todo finales de diciembre y principios de enero u.u, pero bueno, tratare de no tardarme mas de cuatro semanas en subir. Sin mas que decir, les dejo que lean este capitulo ;D

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: El encuentro<strong>

¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas, niña? Fue la pregunta que hizo estallar la bomba que había estado amenazando con explotar horas atrás.

Tal vez yo había tenido parte de la culpa por caminar sin prestar atención por la calle y topar accidentalmente.

Hubiera podido contestar con un "Disculpe" y seguir caminando. Pero la forma y el tono con lo que la persona frente a mi había formulado esa pregunta, no me había gustado nada, mucho menos ese "niña" al final.

Alce mi vista hacia esa persona, porque vaya, era alto. Le di la mirada mas fulminante que había dado en toda mi vida y con un tono igual de altanero que el que el había usado dije "Disculpa, no soy la única que tuvo la culpa, ¿O que? ¿Acaso tu venias tan atento que me rodeaste?"

El tipo me miro estupefacto, y de pronto note como su mirada buscaba algo en mi rostro, mas como un escáner.

Entorne mis ojos, di un suspiro pesado y seguí mi camino. Definitivamente no estaba de humor, menos después de aquella platica con mi hermano.

_Flash Back_

— ¿Has venido hasta la empresa solamente a decirme algo de lo cual ya tengo conocimiento? — Cuestiono mi hermano con tono demandante.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes? — Me atreví a preguntar tratando de estudiar su reacción.

—Rukia ¿Tan ajeno a tu vida me crees? — Su pregunta fue como una cuchilla en mi pecho, ¿De verdad mi hermano se involucraba en mis problemas? Siempre tuve la idea de que yo le era indiferente… ¿Estaba equivocada?

—La cuestión en este momento es. — Por primera vez vi un gesto diferente en el rostro de mi hermano. — ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ocultarme cosas? — Lucia decepcionado.

Acaso… ¿Mi hermano sabe lo de Ichigo? ¿Qué debería decir? No se… que contestar, sin embargo, ahora no puedo echarme para atrás.

—Nii-sama… yo… — Hable de forma entrecortada. — ¿Cómo esperabas que depositara mi confianza en ti? — Pregunte con un tono débil. — En mi… afloraba un miedo a tu desaprobación. Siempre eh actuado conforme a lo que pensaba que seria de tu agrado. — Lo mire. — Y el compromiso figuraba en una de ellas.

—No hagas referencia a ello como algo del pasado, el que tu tengas otra "prioridad" no te salva de ello, se realista. — Dijo de manera demandante nuevamente.

— ¿Crees que no soy consciente de que es lo correcto? ¡Llevo casi 8 años intentando hacerme a la idea de que me casare con un hombre del que solo recuerdo su nombre y apellido!, y eso porque nadie se cansa de repetírmelo. — Deje salir a modo de reclamo.

— ¿Y? ¿A que has venido entonces? — Cuestiono con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que nunca podría romper la muralla que había entre mi hermano y yo, era tan grande, que me sentía incapaz de escalarla, _**solo… eh venido a perder mi tiempo, mi hermano nunca me ayudaría, fui una tonta al pensar que hablando con el… las cosas cambiarían.**_

—Por un momento creí que realmente hablaba con mi hermano. — Me levante de la silla. — Pero veo que no es así. El que sigue sentado en esa silla, es el joven empresario Kuchiki Byakuya.

Camine hasta la puerta y coloque mi mano en la manija. Volví mi mirada a mi hermano, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero en su mirada, por un pequeño instante, me pareció ver tristeza.

—Lamento haberte… quitado tu tiempo, con permiso. — Salí finalmente de la oficina de mi hermano.

_Fin Flash Back_

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, estos días no han sido fáciles.

Un automóvil muy familiar, se aparcó justo enfrente de mí.

El conductor bajo el vidrio eléctrico y yo me asome mi cabeza por allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Renji? — Pregunte con un parpadeo incrédulo.

—Tu hermano me llamo, dijo que saliste muy alterada de su oficina. — Me miro preocupado. — No se exactamente que paso, pero ¿Estas bien?

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos, procesando la información, _**¿Mi hermano llamo a Renji?**_ Honestamente, mi hermano me estaba volviendo loca, _**estoy pensando seriamente que mi hermano tiene un serio problema de bipolaridad.**_

— ¿Rukia? — Llamo Renji trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, si! Estoy bien. — Dije.

— ¿A donde quieres que te lleve? — Pregunto gentilmente.

—A casa… quiero ir a casa. — Conteste con cansancio.

* * *

><p>Por lo visto no me reconoció, pero sinceramente, incluso a mi me costó reconocerla… cambio mucho.<p>

No puedo evitar el pensar, el hecho de que es absurdo, ridículo, irónico, que no me haya reconocido, digo, salgo en revistas, periódicos, televisión… ¿Amenos que sea tan insignificante que no sienta ni el mas mínimo interés por saber sobre mi? _**Demonios… no entiendo porque me molesto en pensar en eso.**_

Pero de algo estoy seguro, y eso es, de que esto me frustra, y mas frustrante es aun el hecho de que me frust… _**ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo…**_

Mire hacia atrás buscándola, _**¿Por qué lo hice?**_, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento me invadió, _**quizás deba ir a disculparme, no… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Eso seria aceptar que estuve mal y mi comportamiento fue inapropiado, un momento… ¿Comportamiento inapropiado?... bueno, quizás me comporte de forma hostil, no, yo no fui hostil… en todo caso ella fue la que provoco en mi ese comportamiento…**_

Sacudí mi cabeza, _**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Estoy actuando como un tonto, cosa que no soy.**_

Desvié mi atención de los pensamientos absurdos que estaban en mi cabeza y la concentre en verla.

Abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa al verla platicar con un carro estacionado frente a ella.

Con mi vista, _**una de las muchas cosas que la gente envidia de mi**_, pude distinguir al conductor del auto, Abarai Renji.

— ¿Sera el? — Dije en voz alta.

_Flash Back_

— ¿Estas cómodo haya adentro Kaien? — Pregunto Byakuya con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

—La verdad no, hace falta una taza de café. — Seguí su ridículo juego.

— ¿Tan como es haya adentro? Habría jurado que el espacio era muy reducido. — Continúo con su tono sarcástico.

—Es mi primera vez en un armario, me es imposible comparar esta experiencia con alguna otra. — Dije comenzando a sentir el cansancio en el cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres alargar tu estancia en el armario? Para mi no es ninguna molestia, seria todo lo contrario, un placer. — Agrego mordazmente.

—La idea con algunas copas de más encima no se escucharía mal. — Comencé a sentir un hormigueo en mi pierna derecha. — Pero ahora mismo me apetece Salir de aquí, así que, por favor… abre la puerta.

Byakuya abrió la puerta finalmente, y yo pude salir de una vez por todas de ese reducido lugar.

—Por lo visto, tu hermana no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en mí. — Dije mientras caminaba por la oficina.

Byakuya hizo un gesto de desinterés encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente y sentándose en la silla.

—No era mi intención el haber escuchado su plática tan emotiva. — Pronuncie de manera un tanto fastidiada, no había sido nada cómodo el haberla escuchado, en absoluto.

—Me tiene sin cuidado el que lo hayas hecho. — Dijo fríamente. — A final de cuentas, no hablamos nada de lo cual tu no tengas conocimiento previo.

Solo lo mire, dándole la razón, pues la tenia, yo ya sabia de todo aquello, pero escucharlo de la propia boca de mi supuesta prometida, me había hecho sentir diferente con respecto a todo esto.

—Ahora si me disculpas… — Dejo la frase inconclusa tomando el teléfono. — Renji. — Aquel nombre por algún motivo me resulto familiar. — Te hare una pregunta, ¿Podrías pasar por Rukia? Salió hace aproximadamente cinco minutos de mi oficina. — Definitivamente yo salía sobrando en esta conversación. — De acuerdo, cuento contigo. — Colgó.

—Es momento de retirarme. — Llame su atención. — Contigo, ya no tengo nada de que hablar. — Afirme. — Lo dicho… dicho esta. — Termine de decir dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—Espero no haya la necesidad de volvernos a ver, al menos en un tiempo. — Dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

—Si, yo también te extrañare. — Salí finalmente de su oficina.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella subió al auto. Pocos minutos después el auto arranco.

En mi mente se quedo la imagen de aquellos ojos violetas. Aquellos ojos violetas que hace escasos minutos me habían fulminado, ahora veían a Renji, _**quiero suponer que se trata de él**_, llenos de afecto y cargados de nostalgia, como si en el pudiera ver a un pilar al cual ella podía sujetarse cuando mas débil se encontraba.

La imagen completa de ella fue la que ahora se poso en mi mente, tenia que decir que era sorpréndete lo que hacia el tiempo al paso de los años. Si hay algo que eh de reconocer, es que el mismo tiempo hizo de las suyas en ella… luce diferente de como solía recordarla, _**nada mal Kuchiki Rukia…**_

_**Empieza a parecerme interesante y entretenido este dichoso compromiso**_, esboce en mi rostro una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

* * *

><p>Agradecí a Renji por haberse tomado la molestia de llevarme a casa. Me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y baje de su auto.<p>

Él se fue y yo entre a casa, al fin podría descansar y relajarme de este día tan cansado. Solo había un lugar en el que podría hacerlo y ese era, el jardín.

—Señorita Rukia-sama. — Inevitablemente una media sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, había recordado a Ichigo y a su ridícula forma de molestarme. — ¿Desea comer algo?

—No, gracias Rika. — Negué con la cabeza. — Ahora mismo, me apetece ir al jardín, quiero estar sola por un momento.

—De acuerdo, como usted guste señorita Rukia-sama. — Reverencio y se retiro.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa, la abrí y finalmente Salí a aquel lugar en el cual podía relajarme y respirar aire fresco y limpio.

Tome una regadera que estaba a la vista y me puse a regar las flores, tenía tiempo de no hacerlo. Recordé entonces que cuando era pequeña, solía regarlas con mama todos los días.

Deje la regadera en su lugar, y camine a mi lugar preferido en el jardín, la fuente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado en el jardín, si no mal recordaba la ultima vez fue cuando leía el… _**el libro…**_

Rápidamente recordé que el libro aun seguía perdido entre algunos arbustos, tenia que buscarlo, aquella historia… quería saber como terminaba. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, el libro había caído cerca de la piscina, encontrarlo seria difícil, los arbusto de esa área, eran demasiados.

—Tengo que dar con ese libro a como de lugar. — Me dije a mi misma

Llegue al área de la piscina y rápidamente comencé a buscar entre los arbustos. Lo encontraría… definitivamente, encontraría ese libro.

* * *

><p>Baje del auto y camine hacia el gran portón de la casa de mi amiga. Pulse el timbre y me coloque debajo de la cámara para ser vista. "Señorita Inoue-sama, disculpe la espera, adelante" escuche por el intercomunicador. Las enormes puertas del portón se abrieron dándome paso. Sonreí al chofer dando a entender que podía retirarse, este me devolvió el gesto y arranco.<p>

Me encantaba el caminar la distancia que había del portón de la casa de Rukia-chan a la puerta de su casa. Se había vuelto para mi una costumbre el hacerlo, simplemente no me cansaba de ver la fabulosa decoración con la que contaba su linda morada, cada árbol podado de una manera diferente a los demás, cada arbusto, el gran y elegante estanque de agua con peces de diferentes especies, el camino adornado de piedras de formas y estilos diferentes, su pasto verde y cuidadosamente podado, todo ello me parecía tener la esencia de Rukia-chan.

Llegue finalmente a su puerta, Rika-chan me esperaba.

—Señorita Inoue-sama, que alegría verla por aquí. — Saludo Rika-chan.

— ¡Rika-chan!, me alegra verte igualmente. — Le sonreí con gentileza causando un gesto igual de su parte.

—Pase por favor, la señorita Rukia-sama se encuentra en el jardín. — Informo con amabilidad.

— ¡oh! Gracias por decirme Rika-chan, con permiso entonces. — Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el jardín.

Abrí la puerta que daba al jardín y pude ver a Rukia de lejos cerca de la piscina, parecía buscar algo entre los arbustos.

Me acerque lo suficiente. Estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda que no noto mi presencia, cosa que causo una sonrisa en mi rostro, a veces podía ser tan despistada.

— ¿Qué estas buscando Rukia-chan? — Dije de pronto causando un sobresalto de su parte.

— ¡I-Inoue! — Se incorporo de forma rápida colocando una mano en su pecho. — M-me has asustado…

— ¡Lo lamento! — Me disculpe acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo.

—Descuida, esta bien. — Sonrió aliviando mi culpa. — Me alegra el verte, te ves desbordante de energía como siempre.

Reí ante su comentario.

—Hago lo que puedo Rukia-chan. — Dije con serenidad. — Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que buscabas tan ensimismada?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! — Dijo volviendo a su búsqueda. — Trato de encontrar un libro.

— ¿Un libro? ¿Buscas un libro entre los arbustos Rukia-chan? — Pregunte curiosa

—Si, es un libro que perdí por aquí. — Contesto mientras movía hojas y hojas.

— ¿Hablas de este libro? — Dije sacando un libro de entre unos arbustos. — "Era hace una vez en un sueño". — Leí en voz alta.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? — Pregunto con un tono esperanzador caminando hacia mí y mirando el libro que sostenía. — Pensé que ya había buscado por hay… — Murmuro.

—Toma. — Le entregue el libro. — Creí que no te gustaban esas lecturas.

—Yo también. — Rio ligeramente. — Pero algo me pasa con este libro que me tiene atrapada. Te agradezco que lo hayas encontrado.

—No es nada. — Sonreí.

—Inoue, ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? — Menciono apretando el libro contra su pecho. — Hay algo que quiero platicarte…

—Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Rukia-chan. — Sonreí con amabilidad, posando mi mano en su hombro.

—Gracias, Inoue. — Sonrió de igual forma.

Tomamos asiento en la fuente que tanto le gustaba. Después de eso, ella comenzó a platicarme detalladamente, todo lo que le habia sucedido últimamente.

Su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que mencionaba algo acerca de Kurosaki-kun. Me parecía adorable la forma en que se expresaba y el como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante todo lo que tenia que ver con el.

Percibí un cambio radical en el ambiente. Fue como si aquella atmosfera color rosa, adornada de flores que la rodeaba al hablar de Kurosaki-kun, hubiera sido remplazada abruptamente, por una atmosfera oscura, llena de nubes negras cargadas con relámpagos, una tormenta se avecinaba…

Después de escucharla hablar entendí el porqué de ese cambio en la atmosfera, el nombre de esa tormenta era Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Cometí un error al pensar que podía confiar en mi hermano. — Su mirada desbordaba tristeza.

—Rukia-chan, no es así. Fue bueno el que lo hayas hablado con el. — Trate de confortarla con un cálido abrazo. — Todo estará bien Rukia-chan…

—Gracias, eso espero. — Dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

—Así será, ya lo veras. — Me separe de ella y le di una sonrisa cálida, causando una sonrisa apenas notoria en ella.

* * *

><p>Haberle platicado a Inoue mis problemas me había ayudado mucho, sabia que siempre podría confiar en ella, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y confidente. Me hacia feliz el hecho de tenerla en mi vida…<p>

—Lamento interrumpir Señorita Rukia-sama, Inoue-sama. — Dijo Rika apareciendo de pronto detrás nuestro.

— ¿Qué sucede Rika? — Pregunte

—Las cocineras han preparado la cena, querían saber si les apetece cenar. — Dijo

—La verdad no tengo apetito por el momento. — Dije sin mucho interés.

— ¡Definitivamente cenaras Rukia-chan! — Grito de pronto Inoue causándome un sobresalto ligeramente notorio.

—I-Inoue, pero… no tengo mucha ham… —

—Rika-chan, por favor, coloca dos vajillas en la mesa. — Pidió amablemente a Rika

—De acuerdo Señorita Inoue-sama. — Reverencio y se retiro.

— ¡No dejare que te malpases Rukia-chan! — Dijo a modo de berrinche.

Di un suspiro y forme una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Bien, tú ganas Inoue. — Cedi. — Entremos a casa.

— ¡Ok! — Contesto energéticamente.

Caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso al interior de la casa. Llegamos a ella y entramos dirigiéndonos ahora al comedor.

—Ah pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que cene en tu casa, Rukia —chan. — Dijo Inoue sonriendo emocionada.

—Si, ah pasado un tiempo. — Dije

—Señorita Rukia-sama. — Me llamo Rika

— ¿Qué sucede Rika? ¿Esta todo listo? — Pregunte observándola

—Si, pero quería avisarle que tiene una visita… — Dijo por lo bajo

— ¿Una visita? — Pregunte extrañada.

—Dijo que la esperaría en la sala. — Contesto.

—Iré a ver de quien se trata. — Dije dirigiéndome a la sala.

— ¡Voy contigo! — Grito Inoue

_**¿Una visita a esta hora? Me parece un poco tarde, quien quiera que sea, debe ser alguien familiar para que le hayan permitido la entrada.**_

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al llegar a la sala, fue a un hombre, de gran estatura, se encontraba de espaladas observado algunos cuadros colgados en la pared.

Aclare mi garganta, buscando llamar su atención, cosa que logre, ya que se giro hacia mí.

Ensanche mis ojos enormemente, _**¿Qué demonios? **_Se trataba del idiota con el que había topado por la tarde al Salir de la oficina de mi Nii-sama, _**¿Por qué esta aquí?**_

— ¿Qué haces tu a… —

—Antes de que digas nada, permíteme presentarme. — Hablo interrumpiéndome. — Soy Shiba Kaien o mejor conocido como "Tu prometido". — Sonrió de lado

— ¿Eh? —

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, mi cerebro y mi lengua habían sido desconectados después de ese anuncio, _**¿Había dicho Shiba Kaien? **_Al fin se mostraba ante mí, y no solo eso, si no que había resultado ser el idiota de la tarde, _**no lo reconocí… en absoluto. **_Voltee mi cabeza hacia Inoue, su expresión era igual a la mía, estábamos estupefactas…

* * *

><p>Apretaba mi mandíbula lo mejor que podía, mi risa amenazaba con estallar, no podía darme el gusto de hacerlo, no aun…<p>

Me aseguraba de grabar bien la expresión confundida y sorprendida de Kuchiki Rukia en mi cabeza, esto definitivamente compensaba el suceso de la tarde.

Aparte mi mirada de ella y la encamine hacia una persona que nos acompañaba, era una chica, _**¿Q-quien es ella? **_Fue la pregunta que se formo en mi cabeza, pelo naranja, ojos grandes y color grisáceo, cuerpo escultural… ¿Quién era esa chica?

Relaje mi cabeza y forme una sonrisa como yo la llamaría "encantadora" en mi rostro. Ahora mismo no importaba quien fuera, como sea que fuera, lo descubriría esta noche, _**no cabe duda alguna, de que esto… se pondrá divertido…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Espero que les haya gustado, quiero agredecerles por sus reviews! Los del capitulo pasado fueron pocos, pero no importa, con que tenga uno solo continuare esta historia (: Me despido, les deseo una bonita semana a todos! Y espero que este 2012 sea inolvidable!, chaauu! ñ.ñ


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Lamento aparecer hasta hoy, pero he tenido muchisimo trabajo en la universidad T.T Pero bueno, al fin he terminado el capitulo y es por eso que se los traigo, sin mas que decir, por favor leeanlo (:

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 11: Una noche inusual.<strong>_

La persona que menos esperaba ver, ahora mismo se encontraba en mi casa. No sabía el porqué de su visita tan inesperada, pero no me quedaría con la duda, se lo preguntaría.

Aclare mi mente por fin saliendo de mi estado de confusión, dándole una mirada de por mas cautelosa.

—Shiba Kaien. — Pronuncie con seguridad. — Es una sorpresa el tenerlo aquí, más aun, el que haya venido sin avisar antes.

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar. — Dijo desinteresadamente. — ¿Crees que ha sido atrevido de mi parte… Rukia? — Sonrió de lado. _**¿Rukia? Y este idiota porque me llama por mi nombre…**_

—No, solo me sorprendió un poco el tener su presencia en mi casa tan de pronto. — Sonreí fingidamente. — Pero ya que esta aquí, Shiba-san, ¿Nos acompaña a cenar? Mi amiga y yo estábamos apunto de hacerlo.

—Acepto la invitación… con gusto. — Sonrió de una forma que no supe descifrar, me había parecido una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa…

—Bien, acompáñenos por aquí entonces. — Dije caminando hacia el comedor.

El sonido de los cubiertos al chocar entre si, era lo único que se escuchaba en la mesa del comedor. El ambiente era tenso, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y el silencio me estaba matando.

El tipo sentado frente a mí, al otro extremo de la mesa, no dejaba de mirarme. Su mirada me era incomoda, _**¿En verdad este hombre frente a mi, es Shiba Kaien? Siempre lo había recordado de manera diferente en mis pequeños fragmentos vagos de memorias.**_

Tenia que reconocer, que el tipo no era feo, en absoluto. Tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes con pestañas largas, que le resaltaban aun más gracias al azabache color de cabello que tenia, su estatura, era muy alta, igual o más que la de Ichigo, su complexión física era delgada, pero se podía notar fácilmente que realizaba ejercicio con frecuencia.

— ¿No quieres que me siente aun lado tuyo para que puedas verme mejor aun, Rukia? — Dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio en la mesa, mirándome con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

No me había dado cuenta que me le había quedado viendo tan obviamente, pero es que me había sido imposible el no ponerme a analizarlo, después de todo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia a "mi prometido" frente a mi.

—Lo dice quien no ah dejado de mirarme durante toda la cena. — Dije astutamente.

—Si lo has notado es por que tu también me has estado mirando. — Introdujo alimento a su boca

—Eso es lo que usted piensa. — Volví mi vista al plato sin darle importancia a su comentario.

—Ya puedes dejar de dirigirte a mí como "usted". — Dijo con fastidio. — Y llámame por mi nombre.

—No me siento aun en la confianza de llamarle por su nombre. — Limpie mi boca con una servilleta. — Así que lamento si eso le molesta, Shiba-san. — Reí en mis adentros al ver su expresión fastidiada.

— ¡L-la comida esta deliciosa! — Grito de pronto Orihime. Sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, el ambiente no era muy bueno y ella trataba de aligerarlo un poco.

_**Tengo la sensación de que esta noche, será muy larga...**_

* * *

><p>La interrupción de aquella chica de voz temblorosa, llamo mi atención, había olvidado que se encontraba en la misma mesa que yo.<p>

Pose mi mirada en ella, causando que también ella me mirara y sonriera amablemente.

—No hemos sido presentados, un gesto claro de poca educación. — Mire de reojo a Rukia, dando a entender que había sido una indirecta. Ella solo resoplo y me fulmino con la mirada.

—No creo que Rukia-chan haya tenido la intención de no presentarnos. — Hablo con gentileza. — Es solo que Rukia-chan últimamente ah tenido muchas cosas en que pensar, así que no me sorprende que olvide detalles insignificantes. — Atisbe en aquella chica una sonrisa de complicidad hacia su amiga.

—Ya veo, error mio entonces. — Esboce una sonrisa a manera de disculpa. — Me presento entonces, soy Shiba Kaien. — Pronuncie con orgullo.

—Orihime Inoue. — Pronuncio con encanto… _**¿Encanto? Definitivamente omitiré esa palabra.**_

— ¿Inoue? ¿Tengo frente a mí a la futura heredera de las más grandes empresas productoras, explotadoras y vendedoras de vino? — Dije un poco asombrado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si. Mis padres son dueños. — Su respuesta estaba cargada de una humildad que nunca imagine escuchar de una persona proveniente de una familia tan poderosa, eso no era en lo más mínimo común.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es de muy mal gusto estar con el celular encendido en la mesa. — Dijo Rukia mordazmente.

La mire con el ceño fruncido y su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de sorpresa, _**eso fue raro…**_

—Si me disculpan, atenderé una llamada. — Salí del comedor con dirección a la sala.

Llegue a la sala y atendí mi llamada.

—Abuelo, ¿A que debo tu llamada? — Cuestione un tanto sorprendido.

—Kaien, ¿Has localizado a las persona que te pedí que buscaras? — Pregunto.

—No, aun no la eh encontrado. — Dije. — Tal vez si me dieras el apellido que adopto después de casarse seria más sencillo el encontrarla.

—Masaki Kurosaki. — Dijo sin más.

—De acuerdo, ten por seguro que de esa manera, localizarla será rápido. — Dije. — Pero abuelo, ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a esa mujer?

—Aun no es momento de que lo sepas, nos vemos. —Colgó

_**No cambia, siempre ha sido un hombre con muchos secretos.**_

Mire mi reloj, eran las 8 de la noche, lo que significaba que mi divertida velada, terminaría pronto.

Volví al comedor.

—Lamento la interrupción de hace un momento. — Tome asiento. — Señoritas, les informo para su desdicha, que este caballero esta apunto de retirarse. Claro, después de terminar esta deliciosa cena.

— ¿Empezamos con el postre entonces? — Dijo Rukia aceleradamente.

—Pero aun no he term…—

Estaba apunto de ponerme en contra de la repentina decisión que acababa de tomar ella, pero fui interrumpido por un efusivo y estruendoso grito de Inoue, haciéndome callar al instante y haciendo que automáticamente mi atención se posara en ella.

— ¡Ah pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que probe las deliciosas tartaletas que prepara Shizuka-san! — El color gris opaco de sus ojos cambio a un gris platinado. Fue un detalle que no pude dejar pasar por desapercibido.

— ¡Señorita Inoue-sama! Me alegra el escuchar que mis postres sean de su agrado. — Sonrió la señora de edad adulta. — ¿La misma porción de siempre señorita Inoue-sama? — Pregunto con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—V-vaya Inoue, sigo sin acostumbrarme a tu forma de comer. — Rio ligeramente, rasgo que no pude negar que era encantador en ella. — ¿O debería decir devorar?

— ¡Rukia-chan que mala eres! — Chillo la chica de una manera que me pareció ¿tierna?...

—Aquí están los postres. — Dijo la cocinera colocando las apetitosas rebanadas de tartaleta.

— ¡Wah! Lucen muy apetitosos! — Dijo la chica peli naranja, como si fuese una pequeña y adorable niña de cinco años…

En ese momento, fueron colocadas cinco rebanadas de tartaleta del lado de la chica peli naranja, mientras que en mi plato y en el de Rukia solo una porción. Tenia que ser una broma… un momento… no lo era.

—Que apetito tan interesante. — Dije fingiendo lo mejor posible mi sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? — Pronuncio con un poco de pedazos de tarta alrededor de su boca.

—Que me paso a retirar. — Dije levantándome de la mesa. — Señoritas, fue un placer haberme tenido como su compañía esta noche, con permiso.

— ¡EH! — Grito la chica peli naranja levantándose estrepitosamente de la mesa. — ¡No me di cuenta de la hora! ¡Es tardísimo! — Dijo mirando a su reloj. — Rukia-chan, yo también me retiro, llamare a Wakaouji-san para que venga por mí.

—Puedo llevarte, si gustas. — Instantáneamente esas palabras salieron de mi boca, _**¿Por qué dije eso?**_

—No gracias, es muy amable de su parte, pero no voy a aceptar su gesto. No quiero causarle una molestia innecesaria. — Me rechazo educadamente, _**un momento… ¿Me rechazo?**_

—Insisto, no seria ninguna molestia. Al contrario, seria todo un placer el conocer a la mejor amiga de mi prometida y futura esposa. — Me vi impulsado a insistir en que aceptara, y al mismo tiempo, me provoco…

—Orihime. — Interrumpió Rukia. — Está bien. — En ese momento, fue como si sus miradas… hablaran sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna.

—De acuerdo, aceptare su invitación Shiba-san. — Dijo

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida. De pronto escuche otro par de pies andando detrás mio, fue una sensación extraña… causándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué vas detrás mio? — Ella solo parpadeo ante mi repentina pregunta. — Una mujer tan hermosa no debe ir detrás mio. — Mi comentario formo una sonrisa un tanto… ¿Provocativa? A mi parecer en su rostro.

Me lamente mentalmente ante mi propio comentario, _**maldición… me eh dado cuenta de que, con esta mujer… no puedo planear las cosas.**_

Fue un golpe a mi ego el conocer a una mujer que pudiera hacer que perdiera el control de mi mismo.

Camine hasta ella colocándome a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, algo me lo impedía, simplemente no podía volver mi cabeza hacia ella y mirarla, ni siquiera por una fracción de segundo, _**¡Estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera es una súper modelo! Es solo una absurda chica mas… ¿o no?**_

—Fue muy generoso de su parte ofrecerse de llevarme a mi casa. — Mientras lo decía y aunque no gire mi cabeza hacia ella cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras, podía percibir que lo había dicho con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te lo digo una vez mas, no es ninguna molestia. — Dije con una voz tan suave sorprendiéndome incluso a mi mismo. — Es todo un placer. — Sonreí de lado girando ligeramente mi rostro hacia ella.

No espere a ver la reacción que había tenido ella como respuesta, si no que camine hasta el marco de la gran puerta principal de la casa y me detuve.

—Shiba-san. — Llamo esta vez Rukia— Vaya con cuidado. — Dijo mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Preocupada por mi Rukia? Eso es encantador de tu parte— Guiñe un ojo para ella con el fin de hacerla enfadar. — Si sigues así puede que me enamore de ti. — Reí en mi interior al ver su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ja! ¿Preocupada por t... por usted? — Corrigió rápidamente. — Por su puesto que no. — Dijo tan fríamente que incluso sentí una ligera molestia. — Lleva a una persona muy importante para mí, por lo que le pido que vaya con cuidado.

—Lo se de antemano. — Dije. — Nos retiramos de una vez, nos vemos, Rukia. — La mire una ultima vez y Salí de su casa.

Con esta cena había comprobado que Kuchiki Rukia, no sentía ni el más mínimo interés en mí. Me sentía retado a hacer que lo hiciera, y aun que yo mismo estuviera enterado de que no era más que un capricho, también estaba enterado de que nunca había deseado algo tanto… _**hare que tus pensamientos y sueños… solo sean míos.**_

* * *

><p>Me despedí rápidamente de Rukia-chan con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Salí detrás de Shiba-san lo más rápido que pude, no quería ser grosera y hacerlo esperar.<p>

Llegue finalmente al auto, y respire hondamente tratando de calmar mi agitado pecho.

Él ya esperaba por mí dentro del auto, por lo que me apresure a abrir la puerta y subir.

—Lamento la tardanza Shiba-san. — Me disculpe.

No obtuve respuesta alguna.

— ¿Shiba-san? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Pregunte con una ligera punzada de preocupación.

— ¿Hmm? — Musito volviendo en si y mirándome directamente a los ojos, cosa que logro hacerme sentir nerviosa y ocasiono volteara mi vista al frente. — Perdona, no te eh abierto la puerta del auto, haz de pensar que soy un cretino. — Rio con amargura y coloco su frente en el volante. — Lo lamento.

—Está bien. — Sentía un poco de aflicción al verlo así, desconocía el porqué, y eso… me sentaba mal. Estar cerca de él, me provocaba nervios y ansiedad, ese era el motivo por el que me había negado a aceptar su invitación de llevarme a mi casa, pero había terminado aceptando solo porque Rukia-chan me lo había pedido. — Es imposible que piense eso de alguien que se ah ofrecido tan amablemente a llevarme a mi casa. — Me sentaba mal mas a un el hecho de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, el hombre… me parecía encantador.

—Entonces me dispongo a llevarte a tu casa. — Coloco su cinturón con sutileza. — ¿Te molestaría indicarme el camino?

—En absoluto. — Coloque igualmente mi cinturón.

—Perfecto. — Encendió el auto y arranco enseguida.

* * *

><p>—Llegamos. — Dijo Shiban-san deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de mis padres.<p>

—Gracias por traerme. — Sonreí mientras lo miraba.

Coloque mi mano en manija de la puerta del auto, disponiéndome a abrirla, pero fui detenía por una repentina calidez sobre mi mano… la mano de Shiba-san.

—Déjame abrirte al menos la puerta. — Pronuncio cerca de mi rostro.

La cercanía que había entre nosotros en ese momento, me había permitido apreciar el color esmeralda de sus ojos, junto con las gruesas pestañas que los acompañaban, sin duda alguna, me parecían fascinantes.

—E-esta muy cerca… Shiba-san. — Pronuncie con incomodidad.

—Lo lamento. — Se apartó rápidamente.

—Está bien. — Dije sonriendo tenuemente.

—Permíteme abrirte entonces. — Al instante, bajo del auto y camino hasta mi puerta abriéndola. — Listo, ya esta en su casa señorita. — Sonrió de lado.

—Gracias nuevamente. — Baje del auto y me coloque frente a él. — Buenas noches, adiós. — Dije comenzando a caminar a la puerta de la casa.

—Prefiero un hasta luego. — Hablo ocasionando que volviera mi vista hacia él. — Por que tengo la certeza… de que te volveré a ver.

Pedía a Dios por que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente por la adrenalina que sentía mi cuerpo al haber violado el toque de queda que me había sido impuesto por mis padres, y no por la palabras que acababa de escuchar de labios del hombre frente a mi. El rostro de Rukia-chan apareció en mi cabeza, acabando así… con mi acelerado palpitar, _**no debo…no debo simpatizar con el, pero…**_

—Nos vemos entonces, Shiba-san. — Sonreí con sinceridad sintiendo la culpa en mi pecho. — Hasta luego…

El subió a su auto y a los pocos segundos arranco, dejándome hundida en un sinfín de pensamientos.

Me decidí a entrar a casa finalmente, o mejor dicho, recordé que tenía que entrar a casa, por lo que lo hice.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al entrar, fue la mirada de alivio de mi hermano. Se encontraba sentado en el tercer escalón de las escaleras.

— ¡Orihime! — Mi hermano se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hacia mi a paso rápido. — ¿Por qué has llegado a esta hora? Te fuiste de la empresa sin decir nada y no has llevado tu celular contigo. Nuestros padres no lo saben, te he cubierto, pero… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has llegado sola? — Pregunto mientras tomaba mis hombros y me daba una mirada de preocupación.

—Lo siento hermano. — Me disculpe apenada. — Estuve en casa de Rukia—chan, le pedí a Wakaouji-san que me llevara. Perdona por haberme ido sin avisar de la empresa, pero te veías muy ocupado y no quise interrumpirte. Se me ha hecho tarde por que me he quedado a cenar con Rukia-chan y su prometido.

— ¿Kaien Shiba? ¿Kaien estuvo en casa de Rukia? — Pregunto mi hermano ya mas calmado.

—Si, incluso ha tenido la atención de traerme a casa. — Dije

—Ya veo. — Coloco su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa. — Puede que en verdad valla enserio…— Murmuro

—Una vez más te ofrezco una disculpa Onii-chan. — Lo abrace siendo correspondida.

—Ya está bien. — Dijo de manera agradable. — Después todo es tarea del hermano mayor preocuparse por su pequeña hermana.

—Gracias, Onii-chan. — Me separe de él. — Subiré a mi habitación.

—De acuerdo. — Sonrió. — Sube con cuidado.

— ¡Ya lo se Onii-chan! — Hice un gesto de sacarle la lengua a lo que el rio ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Entre a mi habitación, estaba limpia como de costumbre.<p>

Camine hasta mi cama y al estar cerca vi mi celular sobre ella, la pantalla me mostraba llamadas perdidas de mi hermano y de Rukia-chan, _**Debo llamarla…**_

Marque su numero y al segundo timbre contesto.

— ¿Inoue? ¿Ya has llegado a tu casa? — Note cierta incertidumbre en su voz.

—Si, ya estoy en casa. — Mire a mí alrededor dándome cuenta de ello. — ¡Siento llamar hasta ahora Rukia-chan! Pero olvide mi celular en casa…— Reí apenada.

—Descuida, lo importante es que me has llamado para saber que llegaste a casa. — Dijo con calma. — Aun no puedo fiarme de Kaien Shiba, no le conozco lo suficiente, Inoue… ¿Tú crees que sea una buena persona?

— ¿Eh? Ah, y-yo creo que…no es una mala persona— Conteste nerviosa— Incluso, sé que te sonara extraño, pero… me ah recordado a Kurosaki-kun. — Dije a la espera de una posible rabieta de Rukia-chan.

— ¿Tú también lo crees? — Escuche la sorpresa en su voz.

— ¡Si! ¡Su parecido físico es impresionante! — Dije emocionada por la extraña concordancia que teníamos.

— ¡Si no fuera por el color de cabello y de ojos… serian idénticos! — Agrego divertida. — Pero en su personalidad difieren notoriamente.

—Tienes razón. — Reí ligeramente.

—Pero dime Orihime, Shiba-san no se atrevió a portarse grosero contigo… ¿o si? ¡Porque de ser así, se las vera conmigo! — Dijo decidida

— ¡No! ¡No! Nada de eso Rukia-chan. — Negué con rapidez. — Se porto… amable, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, me alegra el no tener que verlo nuevamente, aun que sea para reclamarle por su mal comportamiento. — Suspiro con alivio

—Rukia-chan, a veces las personas, resultan ser de otra manera después de conocerlas. Yo creo que no deberías juzgarlo precipitadamente, simplemente recuerda lo que paso con Kurosaki-kun, decías detestarlo y no poder verlo ni en pintura y ahora…

— ¡Y-ya lo se! ¡Gracias por tu punto de vista! — Interrumpió apresuradamente. — Hare un esfuerzo de… tratarlo con amabilidad.

—Pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo, Rukia-chan. — Sonreí automáticamente.

—Gracias Orihime, sé que puedo confiar en ti. — Dijo con alegría en su voz. — Te dejo, muero de sueño. — Bostezo. — Te quiero, descansa.

—Dulces sueños, también te quiero… Rukia-chan. — Dije dándole fin a la llamada.

Por algún motivo, sentí que la estaba traicionando, sentía que traicionaba su confianza…

* * *

><p>Me levante esta mañana sin imaginarme que seria llevada a la escuela por mi propio hermano, quien no lo hacia desde que estuve en primaria.<p>

—Aquí esta bien, Nii-sama. — Dije percatándome de que faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la escuela.

—Como gustes. — Dijo deteniéndose cerca de la acera.

—Gracias por traerme, nos vemos Nii-sama. — Baje del auto cerrando la puerta.

—Rukia. — Llamo mi hermano, haciendo que me acercara al carro nuevamente. — No olvides llegar temprano a tu clase de piano.

—No lo hare. — Dije con una sonrisa que se formo inconscientemente en mi rostro.

Mi hermano arranco después de escuchar mi respuesta, y yo, comencé a caminar con dirección a la escuela.

Los estudiantes pasaban en grupos de dos o más personas al lado mio. Fue entonces cuando recordé que en años pasados, sentía un ligero sentimiento de envidia al ver a mis compañeros llevarse tan bien entre si, simplemente el tener con quien caminar a la escuela o comer a la hora de receso mientras hablabas de cosas sin sentido, me parecía un motivo de envidia.

Sin embargo ahora, aquel sentimiento ya no formaba parte de mi, había sido remplazado por otro, el cual, aun me costaba aceptar…

Conforme me fui acercando a la entrada, grupos de chicas estaban cerca de esta, _**que extraño…**_

Llegue finalmente a ellas, ignorando los cuchicheos que posiblemente eran dirigidos hacia mí, hasta que sentí un ligero tirón de mi brazo.

Me gire hacia aquella persona que había tenido el atrevimiento y confianza de hacer tal acción.

— ¿Acaso ya no saludas? — Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

—I- Ichigo…— Atine a pronunciar. — Perdóname, no te vi, iba en mi mundo.

—Ya lo note. — Recorrió su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a la mía.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? — Apretó un poco mi mano con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tu que crees? — Arqueo una ceja.

Un grupo de chicas que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, no paraba de mirarnos y susurrar, cosa que logro incomodarme y acto reflejo hacer que soltara la mano de Ichigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Ichigo con extrañes en su mirada.

—Nada, es que… aquellas chicas…—

No había concluido aun la frase cuando Ichigo había jalado mi cuerpo hacia él y colocado sus manos alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ichigo…— Pronuncie con cara de sorpresa. — ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, si van a hablar… mas vale darles un buen motivo. — Dijo sonriendo hacia ellas con malicia. No pude evitar el pensar que esa actitud de chico malo le iba bien.

— ¿Un abrazo? ¿Enserio este es tu gran motivo para dar de que hablar? — Dije arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Quieres cambiarlo por uno mejor? — Cuestiono sonriendo seductoramente.

— ¿Tu que crees? — Sonreí aun con la ceja arqueada.

Sin decir nada, Ichigo hizo justo lo que tenia en mente…

— ¡Se atrevió a besarlo! — Exclamo una de las chicas.

— ¡Pero si él fue quien la beso! — Grito otra.

Me separe sonrojada de Ichigo, mientras el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que logro contagiarme.

—Hemos causado un gran revuelo. — Agrego divertido mientras observaba la reacción de las chicas.

—Vaya… ahora si que he firmado mi sentencia de muerte. — Murmure

— ¿Has dicho algo? — Pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Eh dicho que es hora de entrar a la escuela. — Dije

—Es verdad, vamos. — Dije caminando junto conmigo de la mano.

_**Firmaría mi sentencia de muerte las veces que sea necesario… con tal de permanecer a su lado…**_

* * *

><p>El tráfico en las calles de Tokio hoy estaba insoportable.<p>

Recargue mi cabeza en el asiento, tratando de calmar mi ansiedad, tenia prisa.

El semáforo dio el verde y el cumulo de autos comenzó a moverse.

Volví a mi posición de manejo y fije mi visa al frente con atención.

Al fin había salido de aquel embotellamiento tan estresante.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera rápidamente, tenia la esperanza de que Byakuya-san me esperara un poco más antes de comenzar la reunión.

Nuevamente un semáforo indico el alto, apreté mi mandíbula en señal de desesperación, no llegaría a tiempo.

Espere pacientemente o al menos eso trataba de hacer, violar los semáforos en rojo no iba conmigo, me gustaba seguir las normas.

El verde no tardo en volver, por lo que acelere con confianza, tenia el camino libre.

De pronto vi a lo lejos a una chica cruzar la calle por en medio de la acera.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? —

Comencé a hacer sonar el claxon de mi auto, le avisaba que se apartara del camino, sin embargo el sonido de mi claxon parecía no haber llegado a sus oídos, lucia como si ella tratara de perseguir algo o a alguien…

Derrape las llantas de mi auto en un intento de detenerme, intento que logre milagrosamente, suspire aliviado por ello.

Busque a aquella chica intrépida que había cruzado la calle de forma inesperada con la mirada, pero cuando la encontré ella estaba en el suelo, un carro había logrado impactarla…

El carro se dio a la fuga, dejando a la chica inconsciente en el suelo. Carraspee indignado, en mis 18 años de vida, nunca había tolerado las injusticias, la chica merecía atención.

Encendí la intermitentes y baje del auto, dirigiéndome hacia aquella chica.

Cuando llegue finalmente a ella, me hinque a su lado y le di una examinada rápida en busca de alguna posible herida, no había ninguna.

Sin necesidad de llamarla, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus parpados, hasta mostrar por completo un color de ojos poco común.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Cuestione hablando bajo y lento, no quería aturdirla.

—S-si… creo. — Dijo tratando de sentarse.

— ¿Recuerdas como te llamas? — Pregunte cerciorándome de que no hubiera daños cerebrales.

—Dokugamine… Riruka. — Contesto mirándome esta vez con aquel color de ojos tan hipnotizantes. — ¿Quién eres tu?

—Mi nombre es Abarai Renji. — Dije. — Permíteme ayudarte a levantarte.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, en un gesto de ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudo en si debería tomarla o no, pero finalmente termino aceptando mi ayuda, permitiéndome sentir al instante una extraña sensación que no sabia como describir, _**¿Por qué esta chica me hace sentir así? ¿Quién eres Riruka? ¿Y por qué tus ojos… me resultan tan fascinantes?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus reviews! Espero seguirlos leyendo hasta el final de esta historia (:

Me despido, les deseo un bonito San Valentin! Cuidence mucho, los quiero, chauu n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero de verdad lo siento! no habia tenido tiempo de publicar, pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 12 (:

Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia, lo siento mucho! Mi vista ya no es la de antes -_- en fin, disfrutenlo!

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Mi mejor amiga<strong>

Ahora entendía el porqué de las contantes llamadas de atención por parte de Byakuya ante ese lado mio al que se refería como "débil", lo que para mis ojos era simplemente ser humano.

Sin duda alguna regresaría el tiempo de ser posible y haría caso a los comentarios de Byakuya… definitivamente.

Mire de reojo a la chica que según me dijo se llamaba Riruka, quien mascullaba cosas a las que no ponía ni la mas mínima atención y no me preocupaba por entender.

Escuchar dichas palabras sin sentido, me estaba provocando migraña. Ese dolor tan poco tolerable que nadie salvo Ichigo había logrado en mí.

—Podrías dejar de hablar… un momento… por favor. — La chica guardo silencio, formando una marcada mueca de inconformidad.

— ¿Te molesta algo? — Cuestiono

—Tu me molestas…— Murmure.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto en un tono alterado

— ¿De donde eres? — Pregunte cambiando el tema y mirándola de frente.

— ¿Eh? L-lo preguntas como si afirmaras que soy de…—

—Cualquier ciudadano de Tokio, sabe que no debe cruza la calle por en medio de la acera y mucho menos en un verde— Dije, _**bueno, aunque eso cualquier persona civilizada lo sabe.**_

—Y-yo trataba de alcanzar a alguien. — Guarde silencio, dándole a entender que continuara. — Buscaba a mí…— Hizo una pausa y bajo su cabeza. — Novio... — Pronuncio con debilidad, casi como un susurro. — Vengo de Karakura, él se vino a vivir a Tokio hace poco y…

—Perdón que te interrumpa. — Mire el reloj de mi muñeca sin prestar atención a la hora en realidad.- Pero no me interesa el motivo por el cual querías verlo. — Dije. — De cualquier forma, puedo llevarte a su casa, si gustas.

— ¿A-a s-su c-casa? — Pregunto tartamudeando. — ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedo ir hay! — Grito repentinamente comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro con notorio nerviosismo.

Las miradas curiosas de la gente comenzaban a incomodarme de cierta manera, mas aun, el llamar la atención de esta manera tan ridícula y poco usual en mi vida y persona.

—Es tarde. — Dije. — Supongo que no has comido aun. — Giro su rostro a otro lado de manera avergonzada. — Te invito. Así podrás pensar más calmadamente que hacer. — _**Y así no tendré que seguir llamando la atención en plena calle…**_

Los rugidos de su estomago se hicieron escuchar de manera conveniente y oportuna.

—Lo tomare como un si. — Sonreí ligeramente. — Vamos.

— ¡E-espera! — Chillo tomándome del brazo. — ¿Cómo sé que… puedo confiar en ti?

—Por el simple hecho de que. — Acomode el cuello de mi traje. — No estas con cualquier persona.

Ella soltó mi brazo y suspiro.

—Vamos. — Dije nuevamente

Camine a mi auto que seguía aun en el centro de la calle, subí a él y apague las intermitentes.

La chica caminaba a paso lento. El viento de los autos al pasar movía sus cabellos color fucsia agarrados en dos coletas altas.

Finalmente llego al auto, tomando la manija de manera dudosa y abriendo la puerta con total mesura, subió al auto.

—Gracias. — Logre escuchar apenas tras encender el auto.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

—Dámelas cuando hayas probado la comida más placentera del mejor restaurante de la ciudad. — Coloque mis gafas en mis ojos tras decir aquello.

Sin decir más, emprendí camino al restaurant.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué clase sigue? — Pregunto una chica a otra desde una de las ventas del salón de clases.<p>

—Educación Física. — Contesto la otra mientras ojeaba una revista de modas.

—Maldición… olvide mi uniforme de educación física. — Se lamento la chica dejando salir un suspiro hacia fuera de la ventana.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kuchiki? Son de la misma talla. — Sugirió la otra a la vez que leía con atención un artículo de la revista.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que lista eres Nozumi-chan! — Grito eufórica la otra chica alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia la puerta. — ¡Ya vuelvo entonces!

* * *

><p>— ¡Kuchiki-san! — Escuche sin mirar a la dueña de una voz un tanto aguda.<p>

— ¿Tendo-san? — Dijo Rukia con extrañeza en su voz. — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Si, veras, olvide mi uniforme de educación física y…—

—Querías que te prestara el mio. — Interrumpió a la chica de manera acertada.

—Si no es una molestia…— _**¿Qué harás Rukia?**_

—De acuerdo. — _**¿Eh?**_- Puedes tomarlo, esta en mi locker. — Dijo con notorio desinterés. _**¡Tsk! Esta enana… ¿Cómo puede ser tan confiada?**_

Incorpore mi cuerpo de la posición tan cómoda en la que me encontraba con mi cabeza recargada en el pupitre.

Mire a la chica frente a Rukia, quien al parecer, no había notado mi presencia, llegando a esta conclusión por la aparición de un rojo carmín en sus mejillas.

—Enana… ¿Acaso estas loca? — Dije cerca de su oído, ocasionando que se estremeciera.

— ¡I-ichigo! — Articulo de manera sorprendía, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía y en sus ojos, se situaba una mirada avergonzada que me había parecido un gesto completamente tierno en ella, provocándome una media sonrisa. — ¿Q-que has dicho? — Pronuncio tratando de calmarse.

—Que estas loca. — Dije recargando mi barbilla sobre mi mano. — No entiendo como confías tus cosas a una extraña con tanta facilidad. — Dije sin importarme el hecho de que la chica estuviera presente.

—A decir verdad, fuimos compañeras en primer año de instituto. — Miro a la chica quien ahora estaba roja de pies a cabeza. — Por lo que no la considero una extraña del todo, así que ¿Sigues pensando que estoy loca? — Arque una ceja y enchueco ligeramente su boca.

—No, la verdad ahora solo eres una enana con una expresión graciosa en su rostro. — Reí ligeramente

— ¡Hmp! — Emitió enchuecando aun mas su boca y cruzándose de brazos, gesto que logro hacerme sonreír ampliamente.

— ¡Di-di-disculpen! — Tartamudeo la chica con la vista en el suelo, haciéndome recordar que estaba hay. — Ku-kuchiki-san… T-tu u-uniforme…— Pronuncio con dificultad por los nervios.

— ¿Eh? Oh si, lo había olvidado. — Llevo su mano a su cuello y retiro una cadena plateada con algo colgando de ella. — Aquí tienes. — Extendió hacia ella una llave con cabeza de conejo en la parte superior, _**un momento… ¿Tiene una cabeza de conejo?**_

— ¡Wah! ¡Que bonita llave! — Sin saber porque, escuchar decir eso a aquella chica me había causado escalofríos, _**¿Bonita? ¡Es horrible!**_ — ¡A mi también me gusta Chappy! — Dijo mirando aun con asombro a la llave.

— ¿Chappy? — Cuestione con un gesto de confusión

—A-así s-se ll-llama el co-conejo. — Dijo con dificultad y nerviosismo la chica.

— ¿Chappy? — Volví a repetir. — Que nombre tan estúpido…

— ¿Qué? ¡Te atreves a llamar estúpido a Chappy! — Grito Rukia con cara de desaprobación ante lo que acababa de decir, _**Bingo… **_forme una media sonrisa en mi rostro, había encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

—Si, me parece un nombre realmente estúpido. — Seguí con el fin de hacerla enfadar. — No entiendo como te puede gustar algo tan infantil…

— ¿I-infantil? — Cuestiono con un tic en su ojo.

—Si, infantil en toda la extensión de la palabra. — Acerque mi rostro al suyo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Buscas hacerme enfadar? — Arqueo una ceja y sonrió de lado, gesto que me pareció de lo mas asquerosamente atractivo en ella.

—Me atrapaste. — Susurre cerca de sus labios. — ¿Qué harás? — Pronuncie incitante

—Te castigare. — Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— ¿A si? — Tome su barbilla con mi mano. — ¿Cuál será mi castigo? — Dije con una voz ronca y grave.

Ella simplemente aparto mi mano de su barbilla y con total calma, agrando la distancia que hace pocos minutos, era diminuta entre nosotros.

—Hay tienes tu castigo. — Sonrió con burla

—Ya… me lo cobrare luego. — Mostré una sonrisa arrogante.

Un carraspeo nervioso, llamo la atención de ambos. Era la chica que venia por el uniforme de Rukia, su cuerpo temblaba y el sonrojo de su cara estaba fuera de límites.

— ¿Esta bien Tendo-san? — Pregunto Rukia ligeramente angustiada.

—S-s-si. — Llevo su mano a su cabeza. — Creo que… por hoy eh visto demasiado, necesito tomar aire. — Nos miro a ambos fugazmente y luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta. — ¡Enseguida te traigo la llave Kuchiki-san!

—V-vale…— Dijo Rukia extrañada.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso sonó.

—Vamos Rukia. — Me levante de mi pupitre, dándome cuenta de que la atención de todo el grupo se posaba en nosotros. — ¿Se les ofrece algo? — Cuestione sin dudarlo dos veces frunciendo mi ceño a los curiosos.

Instantáneamente todos desviaron su atención sus miradas de nosotros, tome a Rukia de la mano, y junto con ella Salí del salón rumbo a la terraza.

* * *

><p>Llevaba aproximadamente más de 5 minutos observando mi reflejo en uno de los espejos del lujoso baño del ostentoso restaurante.<p>

—Rayos… mi cabello hoy es un asco. — Dije en voz alta a mí misma.

Deshice mis coletas, dejando que mi cabello callera hasta por debajo de mi cintura, para luego, abrir la llave y mojar mi cabello con un poco de agua, tratando de acomodarlo.

Después de que mi cabello tenía un aspecto mejor al anterior, forme mis ya características coletas que llevaba desde los 9 años.

—Quien hubiera imaginado que este tipo… _**Abarai Renji**_, resultaría ser un hombre adinerado. — Suspire, _**no cabe duda de que he sido una boba…**_

Mire nuevamente mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Con quien… me fui a involucrar…— Suspire nuevamente

_Flash Back_

—Dios... todo es tan caro aquí... — Dije con un tono de pesadumbre mientras miraba el menú de la carta

—Descuida. — Dijo el chico frente a mí con suma tranquilidad. — Siéntete en libertad de ordenar lo que te plazca. — Dio un sorbo a el vino que minutos antes había sido traído a la mesa por un camarero del lugar. — Te lo dije antes, yo invito

—Eres extraño, ¿Cómo es que no te importa gastar tanto dinero en una persona que acabas de conocer? — Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y el menú cerca de mi rostro, cubriendo este de mi nariz hacia abajo.

— ¿Tanto dinero? — Cuestiono como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo. — No es nada en realidad. — Tomo su carta y comenzó a observar el menú. — Extraña o no, ¿No crees que te beneficia?

—Por supuesto, me beneficia de sobremanera. — Hice un ademan con mi mano de despreocupación. — Solo espero que no me lo quieras cobrar luego.

—Descuida, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida a Tokio. — Desvió su mirada por unos segundos de la carta dirigiéndola hacia mí junto con una media sonrisa, gesto que sinceramente, me descoloco un poco. — Si a si lo prefieres

— ¡B-bien! Aunque, sigo curiosa del hecho de como pagaras la comida. — Dije. — ¿No me saldrás con que eres amigo del dueño o si? — Pronuncio en tono incrédulo

—No en realidad. — Coloco la carta en la mesa eh hizo un ademan a unos de los camareros de acercarse a la mesa. — Pero si hijo del dueño

El color blanco se apodero de mi mente, _**¿Ha dicho… su hijo?**_

—Señorita, ¿Qué desea ordenar? — Pregunto el camarero trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? Y-yo… quisiera. — _**¡Maldición aun no sé que pedir!**_ — Deme un poco de tiempo…

—De acuerdo. — Dijo. — Abarai-sama, ¿Qué desea ordenar? — _**¿Sama? entonces… es verdad que… es hijo del dueño…**_

—Comeré la especialidad de hoy. — Contesto.

—Muy bien señor. — Retiro la carta. — ¿Esta lista para ordenar ahora señorita? — Pregunto dirigiéndose hacia mí

—Ah… aun yo no…—

—Tráele lo mismo que a mí por favor. — Interrumpió

—De acuerdo Abarai-sama. — Retiro mi carta. — Su comida llega en un momento, con permiso.

El camarero partió rumbo a la cocina.

—Así que… eres hijo del dueño. — Hable con mi cabeza cabizbaja. — De verdad que… no me lo imaginaba si quiera.

—No es propio de mí vanagloriarme a mi mismo pero. — Acomodo el cuello de su traje. — Te dije que no estabas con cualquier persona…— Dijo con total seguridad

—Nunca pensé que estaría algún día en una situación como esta. — Sonreí con ironía

— ¿A que te refieres? — Pregunto

—Compartir la mesa con alguien tan importante. — Dije

—No pienses de esa manera. — Dijo llamando mi atención. — Ahora mismo, en esta mesa, solo tienes frente a ti a un habitante más de esta ciudad, dispuesto a disfrutar de su comida en compañía de una chica muy… parlante. — Dijo no muy convencido de lo último.

— ¡Hmp! Lo tomare como un cumplido…— Forme una media sonrisa

El camarero llego con la orden y sirvió nuestra comida.

—Provecho señor Abarai-sama. — Reverencio. — Provecho señorita. — Reverencio y se retiro

—Comamos. — Dijo colocando su servilleta sobre sus piernas, acción que yo imite.

—Con todo gusto. — Dije

_Fin Flash Back_

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un grupo de mujeres que entraban al baño manteniendo una conversación.

Al verme dejaron de emitir palabra alguna, dándome a entender que mi presencia les era incomoda, por lo que me decidí a salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la mesa, donde me esperaba Abarai Renji, quien hablaba animosamente por celular.<p>

Trate de acercarme a la mesa sin llamar mucho su atención. En un movimiento torpe tope con la misma, derramando accidentalmente una copa con vino.

Instantáneamente mire al chico, con claro gesto de vergüenza en mi rostro, sin embargo, fue grande mi sorpresa al mirar su cara y descubrir en el una sonrisa sincera…

* * *

><p>Finalice mi llamada con Rukia y mire a Riruka, quien ya estaba de nuevo en su sitio.<p>

Note que había algo diferente en su manera de mirarme, cosa que me incomodo, pero deje pasar sin darle importancia.

—Ya tienes donde quedarte— Rompí el silencio mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor. — ¿Te molesta? — Pregunte haciendo referencia al cigarrillo.

Ella movió su cabeza a modo de negación.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo que acabo de decir? — Cuestione extrañado mientras encendía mi cigarrillo, _**Habría jurado que obtendría una reacción exagerada de su parte como respuesta**_. — ¿Te pasa algo? Desde que llegaste tienes una expresión de susto en tu cara, ¿Ocurrió algo en el baño con alguna clienta?

— ¡No para nada! — Contesto apurada moviendo sus manos de forma alternada.- Gracias, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. — Dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

—No es nada. — Dije dejando salir el humo de mi boca. — ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? — Cuestione cansado de su extraña manera de mirarme. — Me has estado mirando de una forma extraña desde que volviste del baño.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpo mientras reía apenadamente. — Y ya que lo mencionas… si hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Te escucho. — Pronuncie con mi cigarrillo en la boca

— ¿Hace un momento hablabas con tu novia? — Cuestiono directamente tomándome por sorpresa y ocasionando que me ahogara con el humo.

— ¿Por qué… piensas eso? — Pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

—Bueno, tengo muchas razones. — Dijo enrollando su cabello en su dedo. — Pero la más notoria sin lugar a dudas era... tu sonrisa

La mire sorprendido ante su gran análisis.

—Así que aun lo sigo haciendo…— Murmure nuevamente con el cigarro en mi boca.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Hablo levantándose de manera escandalosa de la silla. — No me digas que… la casa a la que voy… ¿Es de tu novia?

— ¿Novia? — Cuestione dejando salir el humo de mi boca.

— ¿Es así? — La mire y deje salir un suspiro pesado

—Haber, primero que nada siéntate y cálmate. — Dije haciendo un ademan con mi mano de que tomara asiento. — Escucha, el lugar donde te quedaras, es en la casa de una amiga. — Pause. — Mi mejor amiga. — Apague lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa. — No tienes de que preocuparte ¿De acuerdo?

—Sabes, algo me dice que hay una gran historia entre ustedes. — Tomo asiento nuevamente dejando ver una sonrisa picara en su rostro. — Desconozco si se trata de amor o algo parecido a ello, pero, la manera en la que sonreías al hablar con ella, despeja mis dudas respecto a que tipo de relación te gustaría tener…— Finalizo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y colocándolos debajo de su barbilla, manteniendo aun en su rostro la sonrisa de hace unos segundos, _**esta chica… es demasiado astuta y perspicaz.**_

—Sera mejor que te lleve a casa de Rukia. — Dije levantándome de la mesa y dejando a una Riruka curiosa. — Debes querer darte un baño y descansar, vamos.

—Tomare tu silencio como un si a mi suposición. — Hablo caminando detrás mio.

—Riruka. — Note como al pronunciar su nombre detuvo su andar abruptamente. — Deja de ser tan infantil, no quieras sacar una historia romántica de mi vida cuando ni siquiera me conoces. — Dije mirándola por encima del hombro.

— ¡Hmp! — Emitió torciendo la boca. — Mentiroso…— Mascullo

—Vamos. — Dije saliendo del restaurant y caminando hacia mi auto.

_**Definitivamente con esta chica… debo tener cuidado…**_

* * *

><p>—Rukia, es hora de irnos. — Dije tomando mi mochila y la de ella, colgando ambas en mi hombro.<p>

—Aun no podemos irnos. — Dijo. — Tendo-san quedo en venir a regresarme la llave de mi locker.

—Ya veo. — Coloque las mochilas nuevamente en el pupitre y camine hacia la puerta.

—Ichigo, ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto acercándose hacia mí.

—A buscar a la tal Tendo. — Dije corriendo la puerta del salón. — Ya vuelvo.

—Ichigo…— Atrapo mi mano entre las suyas.

—Si no voy ahora, tu hermano volverá a reprenderte por llegar tarde a la clase de tu adorado y apuesto maestro de piano. — Dije obteniendo un ligero golpe en el hombro de parte suya. — Y no quiero que suceda. — Aparte el mecho de su frente y le sonreí con dulzura. — Aguarda aquí ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. — Suspiro. — Te esperare aquí pero, ¡Mas te vale que no tardes!

—No lo hare. — Sonreí. — Ya vuelvo

Salí finalmente del salón, caminando por el pasillo sin idea alguna de donde podría encontrar a esa chica que me comenzaba a resultar problemática.

Mire a un grupo de chicas que salían de la sección B, ninguna me resultaba conocida, pero seguramente ellas conocerían a la chica que estaba buscando.

—Oigan. — Dije acercándome hacia ellas, quienes al instante dejaron de hablar de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando y situaron toda su atención en mí. — Estoy buscando a una chica. — Obtuve un chillido de emoción de su parte, cosa que ignore. — Tiene algo que me pertenece, su apellido es Tendo, ¿Saben donde puedo localizarla?

El grupo de chicas se miraban unas a las otras sin saber que decir. Rasque mi cabeza en señal de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Ella ya se fue a su casa. — Escuche detrás mio. — Pero yo tengo lo que estas buscando. — Gire ligeramente mi cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro a la persona que me hablaba. — Por cierto, ¿No crees que es un objeto algo femenino para ti? — Cuestiono a modo de broma

—Tengo al de prisa, agradecería que me lo devolvieras ahora mismo. — Dije ignorando su comentario.

—B-bien. — Pronuncio con cierto desconcierto en su rostro. — Aquí tienes. — Coloco la llave sobre la palma de mi mano.

—Gracias. — Dije. — Tengo que irme, adiós.

— ¡Kurosaki! — Llamo tomándome del brazo. — ¿No me recueras?

La mire pensativo, ¿Por qué debería recordarla? ¿La había visto antes? Nada me parecía familiar en ella.

—Lo siento, no me acuerdo de ti. — Dije zafándome de su agarre.

—Soy Senna, nos conocimos en la enfermería. — _**¿Senna? ¿La enfermería? La única vez que estuve en la enfermería fue cuando…**_

— ¿Eres la asistente? — Cuestione a un dudoso.

—Si de esa forma me recueras, si, soy la "asistente". — Dijo recalcando la última palabra.

—Soy malo recordando rostros. — Dije. — Como sea, me tengo que ir asistente, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos Kurosaki, ¡Y recuerda que soy Senna! — Grito

Seguí caminando ignorando lo último, llegando finalmente al salón donde me esperaba Rukia, a quien para sorpresa mía, había encontrado dormida con su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

No pude evitar el mirarla fascinado durante un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que un ruido del exterior, distrajo mi atención de ella, haciéndome recordar que teníamos que irnos.

—Rukia. — Susurre en su oído. — Tenemos que irnos.

Ella entre abrió sus ojos, y al verme cubrió su cara con sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunte extrañado ante su reacción.

—Nada. — Dijo. — Es solo que… me viste dormida.

— ¿Y? esa es sola una faceta de muchas otras que quiero ver en ti. — Dije a lo que ella sonrió y aparto sus manos de su rostro.

— ¿Encontraste a Tendo-san? — Bostezo

—No, no la encontré. — Dije. — Pero otra chica tenia la llave, toma. — Dije entregándosela. — Al fin podemos ir nos

—Tienes razón. — Dijo colocando la llave nuevamente en su cuello. — Vámonos

Tome una vez mas las mochilas, colocando ambas en mi hombro y caminando al lado de Rukia, Salí del salón.

— ¿Me enseñaras algo nuevo hoy, sensei? — Pregunto tomándome por sorpresa _**¿Escuche bien? ¿Me llamo sensei?**_

Detuve mi andar y acerque mí frente a la suya.

— ¿Qué haces? — Dijo Rukia alzando una ceja

—Te tomo la temperatura. — Dije

—Ichigo… no tengo temperatura. — Dijo riendo ligeramente. — Estoy bien

— ¿Me llamaste sensei en tus cinco sentidos? — Pregunte formando una media sonrisa. — Creí haber escuchando que nunca lo harías…

— ¡Lo hice como muestra de mi gratitud! — Chillo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — A tu preocupación por mi…

—No tenias por que agradecerlo. — Dije pellizcando suavemente su mejilla. — El preocuparme por ti no es una obligación o una atención hacia ti. — Sus ojos color violeta me observaban fijamente. — Es algo que me nace, por que para mi eres…— Acerque mi boca a su oído. — Lo más importante que hay en mi vida.

Obtuve como respuesta un gesto que me encantaba ver en ella… obtuve una sonrisa.

—Vamos. — Bese su frente y la tome de la mano, saliendo finalmente de la escuela

* * *

><p>Después de caminar un poco, finalmente llegamos a casa. Por suerte mi hermano no se encontraba en ella.<p>

Llegamos al comedor, siendo forzados a comer por la madre de Hanatarou, a quien nunca podía decirle que no.

Después de comer, saciados de la exquisita comida de Shizuka-san, pasamos a la sala del piano.

Acababa de tomar asiento en el banquillo, cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Lo saque del bolsillo de mi falda y conteste la llamada.

— ¿Bueno? —

—Rukia, que alegría escuchar tu voz—

— ¡Renji! ¿Cómo has estado? — Dije notando como Ichigo giraba su rostro hacia mí al escuchar el nombre de Renji

—Estoy bien, y por como noto tu voz, tu también lo estas, déjame adivinar ¿Estas acaso con Ichigo? —

—Adivinaste. — Reí ligeramente obteniendo un bufido por parte de Ichigo

—Rukia, te llame por que necesito pedirte un favor. — Su tono de voz cambio ligeramente a uno mas serio. — Un gran favor…

—Claro, dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte? — Dije a total disposición.

—Veraz, ahora mismo, no puedo contarte detalles. — Pauso. — Pero ten por seguro que te los contare luego.

—Si, no te preocupes. — Dije. — Dime

—Necesito que dejes que una… "chica" pase la noche en tu casa. — Pronuncio recalcando la palabra chica.

— ¿Una chica? — Repetí confusa. — De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema, cuenta con ello.

—No esperaba menos de mi amiga de la infancia, gracias. — Suspiro con alivio. — Bien, en un momento llego a tu casa.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos. — Colgué

Guarde nuevamente mi celular en el bolsillo de mi falda y gire mi cabeza hacia Ichigo.

— ¿Qué hay con esa expresión en tu rostro? — Dije pellizcando ambas mejillas de su cara de pocos amigos.

—Nada en especial. — Contesto cortante sentándose a un lado mio.

— ¿No me digas que estas celoso de Renji? — Cuestione sin poder evitar el formar una sonrisa picara.

— ¡Ja! ¿Yo estar celoso de ese cabeza de piña? — Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. — Que tontería…

— ¿Eres un tontito sabes? — Acerque mi frente a la suya, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Renji es mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — Grito haciendo un puchero que me pareció de lo más lindo. — Solo estoy…

—Idiota…— Dije interrumpiendo lo que estaba apunto de decir con un abrazo. — Eres el único que hace latir mi corazón aceleradamente…

El correspondió el abrazo, apretando con fuerza mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Tienes razón… soy un idiota. — Dijo. — Perdóname.

—Está bien, tu yo celoso es un encanto. — Reí ligeramente. — Pero por favor, no lo uses muy a menudo.- Sonreí de lado

—Eres una enana del demonio, ¿Lo sabias? — Beso mi frente

—Lo dices todo el tiempo, como no saberlo. — Dije

— ¿Sabes? Eh recordado una canción, ¿Quieres escucharla? — Cuestiono con un brillo en sus ojos

—Por supuesto. — Dije

—Estoy seguro que la conocerás. — Coloco sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. — Lo que estas a punto de escuchar, fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar.

El silencio de hizo en la sala, hasta que Ichigo comenzó a crear una melodía hermosa… una que me traía muchos recuerdos.

—Claro de luna…—Susurre nostálgica.

—Sabía que la conocerías. — Hablo sin dejar de tocar.

—Mi madre... la tocaba para mi— Dije captando la atención de Ichigo al instante. — Ella la tocaba cuando yo se lo pedía, aun estando muy ocupada… la tocaba solo para mi. — Hice una pausa a la ves que mis recuerdos se fundían con la melodía. — Aun que de eso ya… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Tu madre es entonces… alguien increíble. — Dijo dejando de tocar y tomando mi barbilla con su mano. — Espero algún día, poder conocerla.

—Lo harás… tenlo por seguro. — Dije sumergida en el color miel de su mirada.

Un carraspeo en la sala arruino el momento. Gire mi cabeza asustada de que fuera mi hermano, pero para alivio mio, era Renji.

—Siempre es tan inoportuno…— Mascullo Ichigo separándose de mi

— ¡Renji! — Fui hasta el y lo recibí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. — Comenzaba a extrañarte.

—Yo te he extrañado todos los días. — Dijo apretándome con fuerza.

—Renji. — Hablo Ichigo apareciendo detrás mio. — Ha pasado tiempo.

—Si, ha pasado algo de tiempo. — Dijo Renji mirando a Ichigo

—Por cierto Renji, ¿Dónde esta ella? — Dije recordando el motivo por el cual estaba aquí.

—Cierto, la llamare. — Dijo. — Riruka, ya puedes entrar.

Por la sala, entro una chica delgada, de cabello y ojos del mismo color; fucsia.

—Acércate. — Dijo Renji a la chica, a lo que ella obedeció. — Déjame presentarte, ella es Riruka Dokugamine. — Miro a la chica. — y ella es Rukia Kuchiki, mi mejor amiga. — Sonrió al decir lo último. — Oh, y casi lo olvido, él es Ichigo Kurosaki. — Señalo a Ichigo quien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Miraba pasmado a la chica; inmóvil. Más extraño aun, ella le correspondía de la misma manera, lo miraba atónita; ambos estaban congelados.

_**¿Por qué me parece que ellos se conocen?**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su reviews y por sus add a favoritos y a alertas! se los agradesco mucho :D<p>

Quiero decirles, que aunque tarde tiempo en actualizar, no quiere decir que haya abandonado el fic, quiere decir que tengo mucho trabajo T.T, asi que les agradesco su paciencia y les pido que la sigan teniendo xD

Cuidence muchisimo y en sus reviews diganme, ¿Cuál ha sido su escena favorita hasta ahora?, que esten muy bien! los quiero, chaau n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Pff! Mucho tiempo de no publicar en este fic, me da mucha pena hacerlo hasta ahora, pero por diversas circunstancias no había podido hacerlo. Debo agregar que el último review que recibí hizo que me entraran ganas de intentar dejarles un pequeño avance de la historia. Una disculpa por la demora y por enervar a Mariana y a muchos de ustedes /3 Sin más que decir, espero que lo lean.**

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Inquietud.<strong>

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

No podía pensar en otra palabra que describiera mejor la situación y el sentimiento que estaba pasando justo en este momento.

¿Qué demonios estaba viendo frente a mí? Por más que la viera, no podía creer que ella estuviera de pie a centímetros de mí, viéndome fijamente de igual manera.

Lo que más curiosidad me daba, era el saber ¿De qué manera podía ella estar relacionada con Renji? No había forma alguna de que esos dos se conocieran de años atrás.

Desvíe mi mirada de Riruka al sentir la mirada de Rukia sobre mí, me miraba fijamente, como tratando de descifrar mi tan repentina obvia atención sobre la peli rosa.

Pero, la mirada de Rukia paso de mí hacia Riruka, quien parecía igual de sorprendida que yo, desde que había entrado a la habitación no me había quitado la mirada de encima, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Rukia.

Renji por otro lado, permanecía en silencio, sin entender el ambiente que de pronto se había formado en el lugar y la tan extraña fijación con la que Riruka me observaba.

Tenía que decir algo antes de que las cosas se tornaran más confusas para todos, más aun, acabar con la atmosfera tan extraña que se había formado.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías más amigas aparte de Rukia— Bufe, tratando de parecer calmado— Que sorpresa Renji.

—Y que lo digas— Agrego Rukia— No te ofendas, pero no había escuchado hablar a Renji de ti hasta ahora— Dijo a Riruka.

Finalmente Riruka salió de su trance, tras sentir un gesto de apretón de manos por parte de Rukia.

—Mucho gusto— Dijo Rukia— Como ya menciono Renji, soy Kuchiki Rukia.

La confusión era notoria en el rostro de Riruka, estaba lejos de ser la de siempre, parecía desubicada, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había entrado a la casa de Rukia.

—Rukia, quisiera hablar contigo a solas— Pidio Renji— Me gustaría aclarar todo esto.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a otro lado— Contesto con amabilidad. — Ya volvemos— Dijo Rukia antes de retirarse.

Me había quedado solo con Riruka. No tenía idea de si eso sería algo bueno, después de todo aún seguía sin saber el motivo y las intenciones por las que ella había llegado aquí.

Sin embargo, eso estaba por saberlo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que Ichigo estaba de pie justo frente a mí?<p>

Definitivamente no entendía nada, no tenía ni idea de que aquel adinerado pelirrojo conocía a Ichigo, lo había estado buscando por días y ahora sin esperarlo lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos de mí, no podía creerlo.

**¿Qué estará pasando por la mente de Ichigo? ¿Estará sorprendido igual que yo? Tal vez… ¿Estará feliz de verme?**

**¡Dios! ¡Ichigo está aquí! Tengo que decirle cuanto lo extrañe…**

—Ichi…

— ¿A qué has venido a Tokyo? — Cuestiono con un tono serio y un tanto agresivo repentinamente.

—Yo…

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Renji? — Cuestiono de la misma manera.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Riruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí.

No había posibilidad alguna de que Ichigo se alegrara de verme.

Sin darme cuenta el agua se acumuló en mis ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

—Riruka…

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Le grite— ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar! — Le restregué— Ya sé que no estas feliz de verme…

Limpie mis lágrimas con mi antebrazo.

—Pero yo…

Alce mi vista por unos segundos hacía él.

— ¡Quería verte! — Exclame— ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte!

* * *

><p>Lleve a Renji a la sala de estar, tomamos asiento y espere en silencio, aguardando a lo que estaba por decirme.<p>

Lo note incomodo respecto al tema, parecía que jamás empezaría a hablar si no le preguntaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Renji? — Cuestione curiosa— Para tu tranquilidad, quiero decirte que no importa que sea, yo te ayudare.

El sonrío ligeramente.

—Lo sé, y no tiene idea de cuánto te lo agradezco— Suspiro.

—Vamos, suéltalo. — Alenté — No puede ser tan malo.

Pude leer perfectamente en la mirada de Renji un "Ni te lo imaginas" cada vez estaba más curiosa por saber que era lo que estaba por decirme.

Nuevamente dejo salir un suspiro, y finalmente comenzó a platicarme aquello que le estaba causando tanto problema.

Una vez término de hacerlo, se veía más tranquilo, relajado.

No pude evitar el dejar escapar una risilla, provocando que Renji me fulminara con la mirada.

—Lo siento— Dije— Es que es extraño el que tú Abarai Renji, fiel aprendiz de mi hermano, te hayas involucrado con una extraña— Dije— Claro, no es algo malo, pero me extraña viniendo de ti.

—También estoy sorprendido conmigo mismo— Agrego— ¡Casi lo olvido!

Exclamo con un tono alarmante.

— ¿Q-que pasa? — Cuestione

—T-tú hermano… no creo que esté de acuerdo en que una extraña se quede a dormir en su casa…— Menciono preocupado.

**Demonios… me olvide de mi hermano.**

—Descuida, la esconderé en algún lugar— Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo— Lo que más le sobran a esta casa son habitaciones, además pondré al tanto de la situación al servicio doméstico— Dije— Todo saldrá bien, solo será por un día, tranquilo— Agregue con una sonrisa.

Las facciones del rostro de Renji se relajaron nuevamente.

Era mi turno de hacer algo por mi amigo.

* * *

><p>Esto no se veía nada bien.<p>

Riruka continuaba llorando y yo no sabía cómo hacer que dejara de hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si decía algo más empeoraría las cosas. Nunca había tenido mucho tacto cuando se trataba de mujeres, salvo las de mi familia.

Además, nunca me había gustado ver a una mujer llorar, mucho menos saber que yo había sido el causante del llanto. Así que en este momento sentía una mezcla de fastidio y culpa.

**¿Qué jodidos… hago ahora?**

—Oye Riru…

— ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué está llorando Riruka? — Cuestiono Renji entrando a la habitación al mismo tiempo que Rukia.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver esa cabeza deforme entrar por la puerta.

Renji se acercó a Riruka, quien continuaba sollozando.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Cuestiono Renji colocándose frente a ella y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Riruka.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Renji volteo su cabeza y fijo su mirada en mí.

— ¿Le dijiste algo Kurosaki Ichigo? — Cuestiono con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Eh? — Emití algo nervioso.

La verdad era que no sabría decirlo con exactitud, ¿Realmente le había dicho algo que provocara su llanto?

—Debe estar cansada— Agrego Rukia en mi rescate— Vamos, necesitas tomar un baño. — Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacía Riruka.

Al inicio Riruka miro con cierta desconfianza la mano de Rukia, pero termino tomándola al ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Rukia.

—Ya vuelvo— Dijo Rukia saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

—Me pregunto si fue una buena idea traerla aquí…— Dijo, dándome la impresión de haberlo dicho más para sí mismo.

— ¿Es… algo tuyo? — Pregunte algo inseguro.

Me miro pensativo, como dudando de si debería contarme o no, hasta que finalmente dejo salir una bocanada de aire y dio unos pasos hacía mí.

—Supongo que de todos modos Rukia te lo contara después— Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Tome asiento en el banquillo del piano y me quede en silencio, era mi oportunidad de saber la relación que mantenían.

—En realidad no tengo nada que ver con aquella chica— Menciono con algo de indiferencia— La conocí hoy por accidente— Agrego— Sentí un poco de pena por ella al enterarme de su situación.

—Dices… ¿Qué la conociste hoy? — Cuestione incrédulo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Al parecer es su primera vez en Tokio, estaba perdida— Dijo— Menciono algo de haber venido con la intención de encontrar a alguien.

**¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Riruka?**

Dejar el lugar donde siempre has vivido, e ir a una ciudad completamente desconocida con el fin de…

— ¿Sabes a quien… está buscando? — Cuestione con cautela.

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo sé— Contesto.

—Ya veo— Dije pensativo.

— ¿Por qué tan curioso? Ni si quiera Rukia me hizo tantas preguntas— Menciono escrudiñando mi rostro con interés — ¿Acaso… la conoces?

**Mierda…**

* * *

><p>La chica que llevaba por nombre el nombre de Rukia me había dejado tomando un baño en la amplia bañera de su elegante y costosa habitación. Estaba segura que fácilmente al menos 5 personas podrían tomar un baño al mismo tiempo sin llegar a estovarse las una a las otras dentro de esta bañera echa de marfil.<p>

Después de todo ella había tenido razón, necesitaba un baño.

"¿A qué has venido a Tokyo?"

Sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua caliente de la bañera al recordar la pregunta de Ichigo hace unos momentos.

**Es verdad… a que viene a Tokyo…**

"¡Definitivamente hare que te enamores!"

**No puedo creer que haya dicho tal cosa.**

**Pero…**

"Inténtalo entonces…"

**Él… en aquel entonces no me rechazo.**

—Dokugamine-san— Escuche a la chica de corta estatura llamarme.

Saque mi cabeza del agua.

—Te he traído una toalla y algo de ropa— Dijo colocando las cosas sobre una repisa bañada en oro— Espero te quede.

Sonrío ligeramente.

**Estos ricos… no son para nada como los imagine.**

—Kuchiki-san— Le llame.

Se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta, girando su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

—Lamento mucho las molestias— Incline mi cabeza sintiéndome avergonzada

—No tienes que agradecerme— Dijo— Después de todo lo hago por Renji.

Su sinceridad había sido un gran golpe a mi persona.

De alguna forma, ese tipo de respuesta me recordó a…

—Dokugamine-san— Me llamo la chica sacándome de mis pensamientos. La mire al instante— Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Parpadee un par de veces sintiendo una ligera inquietud acerca de lo fuera que estaba a punto de preguntar.

— ¿Q-que es? — Cuestione nerviosa.

—Dime, ¿Desde donde vienes? — Pregunto.

Suspire. A decir verdad esperaba otro tipo de pregunta.

—Karakura— Conteste.

Me miro con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Karakura? — Repitió— Vaya que coincidencia, mi novio también viene de ahí.

Al instante, un mal presentimiento se formó en mi pecho.

* * *

><p>— ¿T-tú novio es de… Karakura? — Cuestiono con un semblante entre sorprendido y angustiado.<p>

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez lo conozca— Pregunto con nerviosismo.

La mire extrañada ante su repentina curiosidad.

—Bueno, lo acabas de ver hace un momento— Dije.

— ¿Eh? — Musito.

—Sí, lo acabas de ver— Repetí— Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo— Dije— El chico peli naranja.

Súbitamente la peli rosa salió del agua poniéndose de pie.

Note la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, parecía como si una gran noticia le hubiera sido revelada.

— ¿Dokugamine-san?

**¿Por qué tengo esta inquietud?**

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, lo se. Pero considero que es mejor eso a nada.<strong>

**Les pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrarse.**

**Mariana: Yo se, es muy molesto que le encuentres el gusto a un fin y este no esté terminado, te entiendo. Espero poder continuar subiéndolo semanalmente. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, saludos.**

**Jes: Vaya, lamento contestarte hasta ahora. Veamos, a Kaien le gusta Inoue o Rukia? Ummm, eso lo veras después, te lo prometo, aunque no andas tan lejos en tu suposición. Algo hay acerca de que Riruka se intereso por Renji. Aquí te traigo la actualización, espero la leas. Saludos.**

**Constanza: Aquí esta una pequeña actualización, espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.**

**SaharaYuko: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sea de tu agrado este ligero avance. Saludos a las dos!**

**rukiakuran: ¡Hey! Gracias a ti por leer. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews. Saludos.**

**Anahis: ****Si, te pido una disculpa por las faltas gramaticales y por la demora. Gracias por leer, espero lo sigas haciendo. Saludos!**

**Koral Kurosaki: Pues, aquí tienes un ligero avance. Espero sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Saludos!**

**Lucia: Jaja, gracias por leer. Nos estamos viendo.**

**Vv-saya-vV: ****Siempre me gustaron mucho tus reviews, lamento contestarte y actualizar hasta ahora, espero verte por aquí nuevamente. Ojala leas este capitulo y sea de tu agrado. Saludos!**

**Akisa: Hola! Una de mis más fieles lectoras 3 Jaja, ojala leas este pequeño capitulo y sea de tu agrado. Gracias y saludos!**

**kaoru240: Ahí tienes lo que paso, ojala leas este ligero avance de la historia. Y sobre lo de la llave, lo veras más adelante. Saludos!**

**rukichisam: Gracias por leer, espero también leas este pequeño avance. Saludos!**

**Jassi Albarn:**** Gracias por leer y disculpa la demora. Espero continúes leyendo. Saludos!**

**Elenita-Ele-Chan:**** Disculpa la demora, espero aun sigas leyendo fics. Ojala continúes leyendo la historia, gracias y saludos!**

**Gzn: Gracias, aquí esta un pequeño avance, ojala sigas leyendo el fic. Y sobre la mama de Ichigo lo sabrás pronto. Saludos.**

**Tratare de seguir actualizando ambas historias. Espero sus reviews y tomatazos, nos vemos. Chau!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, trate de no demorar tanto en terminarlo y subirlo. Espero sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, los dejo que lean.**

—dialogo

**Negritas: lo que piensa la protagonista**

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

"" **negritas: **la concienca del personaje**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Confrontación.<strong>

—Vaya, joven Shiba— Me llamo uno de los accionistas más antiguos involucrados en alguno de los tantos negocios de la familia. — Que gusto verlo por aquí. — Saludo dándome un apretón de manos mostrando su ya muy característica sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Señor Ukitake, el gusto es mío— Dije devolviendo el gesto— Es bueno verlo así de saludable— Dije tras recordar el hecho de no contar con una muy buena salud.

Él se limitó a sonreír nuevamente con amabilidad.

El señor Ukitake era uno de los pocos hombres de mi círculo social con los que podía ser completamente honesto. Siempre lo había visto como un ave, libre, puro, fiel a sus principios, volando alto de entre todo aquel puñado de empresarios que vivían entre hipocresía, conveniencia y mentiras; era como si volara alto entre serpientes venenosas.

Incluso yo mismo me consideraba una serpiente, una que estaba por encima de todo los demás, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, estaba absolutamente seguro que si algún día todo se viniera abajo, si todo colapsara, a la única persona que salvaría haciendo a un lado mi bendito egoísmo, esa persona definitivamente tendría que ser el señor Ukitake; no metería mis manos por nadie más, ni siquiera por mi propia familia, porque todos… eran unas serpientes al igual que yo.

—Me entere de que hizo una visita a la familia de su prometida— Menciono tomándome por sorpresa mientras caminábamos a paso lento por uno de los pasillos de la empresa Shiba. — ¿Cómo se encuentra Kuchiki Byakuya? — Cuestiono con notorio interés.

—Tan hablador, simpático y cariñoso como siempre— Conteste con sarcasmo ocasionando una ligera risa en el hombre de cabello largo y blanco.

—No ha cambiado nada— Menciono con un tono un tanto nostálgico— Es igual a su abuelo— Agrego— ¿Y que hay sobre la pequeña Rukia? Deje de verla cuando aún era muy niña, probablemente no me recuerde— Dijo.

—Le aseguro que sigue siendo muy pequeña— Dije burlonamente— Pero tengo que reconocer que ha cambiado— Reconocí— Ya no es tan pequeña después de todo…— Murmure.

—Ya veo— Dijo— Entonces, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de su compromiso? — Cuestiono con inocencia.

**Preparativos eh…**

—Bueno, por ahora estamos…

—Señor Ukitake— Llamo un empleado interrumpiendo la conversación.

En otra ocasión seguramente lo hubiera reprendido acerca de mostrar sus modales y respeto ante sus jefes y superiores, pero su insignificante presencia había llegado en el momento indicado, provocándome un sensación de alivio. El tema de mi compromiso era algo aún no muy claro incluso hasta para mí, y hablar de ello con el señor Ukitake a estas alturas hubiera sido complicado.

—El señor Yamamoto lo busca— Menciono el empleado.

—Entiendo— Dijo— Creo que dejaremos nuestra plática hasta aquí por ahora joven Kaien— Agrego— Mejor no hacer esperar a tu abuelo— Añadió con una sonrisa— Nos vemos Joven Kaien. — Dijo por ultimo caminando en otra dirección.

—Así será señor Ukitake— Incline mi cabeza mostrando mi respeto hacia él— Hasta luego.

Fije mi mirada en el empleado que me había sido de utilidad el día de hoy.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más? — Cuestione con sarcasmo provocando un sobresalto en él.

—N-no, joven Kaien-sama— Contesto— Vuelvo a mi trabajo ahora mismo.

—Estupendo— Pronuncie con una sonrisa falsa.

Una vez el empleado se fue, seguí con mi camino rumbo a la salida del edificio.

**Creo que es hora de hacerle una segunda visita a mi linda prometida.**

* * *

><p>— ¿La conoces? — Cuestiono Renji.<p>

—Sí, la conozco— Admití finalmente.

Me había dado cuenta de que tratar de esconderlo en un principio había sido estúpido e innecesario, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Nada había pasado entre ella y yo, y aun si hubiera pasado no había motivo para hacerlo.

Justo ahora la mirada del cabeza de piña estaba sobre mí, con una clara expresión de "No me jodas"

—Eso significa que tú eres a quien ella estaba…

—Si— Interrumpí.

Una vez más se quedó pensativo.

—Ella se refirió a ti como su novio— Menciono Renji ahora con un semblante serio— Espero que solo haya hablado de más— Añadió con un tono casi amenazante.

Rasque mí nunca con fastidio y desesperación.

De verdad que Riruka sabía cómo complicar las cosas.

—Nosotros...

— ¿Pero qué significa este ambiente tan serio? — Cuestiono Rukia de pronto tomándonos por sorpresa a ambos— ¿Pasa algo?

Mire a Renji quien a la vez me miro a mí.

No tenía idea de que es lo que estaba pensando hacer ese idiota.

—Solo le decía a este naranjita que estaba seguro de que yo podría darte unas mejores clases de piano. — Dijo Renji

Lo mire incrédulo, quien iba a decir que ese idiota sería capaz de mentirle a Rukia.

Aunque a decir verdad su comentario no me había hecho mucha gracias.

— ¡Ja! ¿Eres idiota? No hay forma de que eso sea verdad— Bufe— Tú solo sabes pisar el acelerador y girar el volante de ese convertible.

Un tic en el ojo de Renji se formó.

—No empiecen por favor— Intervino Rukia al instante— Si siguen gritando van a despertar a Dokugamine-san.

Apenas escuchar ese nombre recordé porque había empezado esta ridícula discusión.

—Ella… ¿Está bien? — Cuestione sintiendo un poco de culpa.

—Eso creo— Dijo no muy convencida— Se comportó un poco extraño después de haber tomado un baño— Menciono— Me pareció que estaba llorando.

**Riruka…**

— ¿Pudiste hablar con ella, Rukia? — Cuestiono Renji

—Sí, hablamos un poco mientras estaba tomando un baño— Contesto— Ahora que recuerdo. — La mire al instante esperando lo peor. — Ichigo, ella viene del mismo distrito en el que tú vivías.

Una sensación de nervios se formó en mi estómago.

A Rukia no se le escapaba ninguna.

—Dime Ichigo, ¿Nunca la habías visto antes? — Cuestiono mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

_**¿Dios porque me has abandonado?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

"_Vaya que coincidencia, mi novio también viene de ahí."_

"_Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo"_

En mi cabeza las palabras de aquella chica de corta estatura continuaban dando vueltas.

No podía dormir, mis parpados no podía permanecer cerrados.

Todo en esa habitación me parecía extraño, ajeno a mí completamente.

El color naranja de las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas, trajo a mi cabeza la imagen de Ichigo.

Nuevamente una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

**No hay forma de que pueda dormir…**

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación. Permanecí de pie frente a él por un tiempo.

Tenía mis ojos hinchados, semblante triste, sonrisa apagada.

**Esa no soy yo.**

Recogí mi cabello en mis habituales dos coletas.

**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

Continúe mirándome a mí misma en aquel espejo, recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, para encontrar a Ichigo.

**Aun nada está perdido.**

Me obligue a formar una sonrisa en mis labios.

**Aun puedo…**

Repentinamente me encontraba bajando las amplias escaleras de aquella lujosa casa.

Tratando de recordar el camino hacia la habitación donde esperaba que estuviera Ichigo seguí andando, hasta que finalmente llegue a ella.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—Ichigo, ella viene del mismo distrito en el que tú vivías. — Alcance a escuchar casi llegando al arco de la habitación—Dime Ichigo, ¿Nunca la habías visto antes? — Cuestiono la pelinegra.

Permanecí en silencio escondida detrás de la pared, parecía que había llegado en un buen momento.

En ese instante me dije a mi misma, que si Ichigo me negaba, me iría a casa.

**Pero…**

Si el aceptaba que me conocía me quedaría y…

—Sí, la conozco— Contesto finalmente.

**Está claro.**

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios naturalmente.

— ¿Qué… relación tienes con ella? — Cuestiono con dificultad la pelinegra.

**Aun puedo…**

Ichigo dejo salir un suspiro.

—Nosotros somos…

—Somos amigos— Dije entrando en la habitación captando las miradas de todos.

—Creí que estabas dormida Dokugamine-san— Menciono la pelinegra mirándome fijamente.

—Te ves mejor— Agrego Renji.

Le dedique una tenue sonrisa tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Lo estoy— Afirme.

—Que sorpresa— Dijo la pelinegra— No… sabía que se conocían, mucho menos que eran amigos.

—En realidad nosotros…

—Perdón, retiro lo dicho— Interrumpí a Ichigo nuevamente— En realidad nosotros ya no somos amigos.

La confusión en el rostro de todos se hizo visible, incluyendo la de Ichigo.

**Definitivamente aun puedo…**

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestiono Renji

—Sí, ya no somos amigos— Afirme— Porque yo me le declare a Ichigo.

**Aun puedo hacer que se enamore de mí.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo esa loca?<p>

Lo único que estaba logrando era que tanto Rukia como Renji malinterpretaran las cosas. Especialmente me preocupaba lo que Rukia pudiera llegar a pensar, más aun después de ver como la expresión en su rostro iba tornándose seria y confundida cada vez más.

Tenía que decir algo antes de que esto llegara más lejos.

—Riruka— La llame conteniendo el fastidio y molestia que estaba comenzando a sentir dentro de mí. — Es verdad que tú fuiste sincera acerca de tus sentimientos hacía mi— Dije mirándola directamente— Pero también es verdad que yo te di una respuesta ese día.

—Lo sé—Admitió— Sé que me rechazaste— Añadió.

Fruncí mi seño confundido.

—Si ya sabes la respuesta— Dije— ¿Entonces a que has venido? — Cuestione.

Dio unos pasos más hacía el centro y sonrío, mostrando confianza en sí misma.

**Esta aquí.**

— ¿Por qué he venido? — Repitió— Tu ya deberías saberlo, Ichigo— Menciono.

**La Riruka que conozco.**

—He venido a que te enamores de mí— Dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Note como el cuerpo de Rukia se sobresaltó ligeramente tras escuchar lo que Riruka acababa de decir.

Renji por otro lado parecía extrañado ante la parte de Riruka que hasta ahora había desconocido; la verdadera Riruka.

—Ichigo— Me llamo— No me voy a dar por vencida.

**Esta es Riruka.**

—Y en cuanto a ti— Hablo mirando a Rukia de frente, con su habitual personalidad de superioridad y mirada altiva— No voy a dejar que te quedes con Ichigo— Sentencio— Voy a luchar por él.

Y entonces un brillo y sonrisa peligrosos se hicieron presentes en los labios y mirada violeta de Rukia.

**Maldición…**

* * *

><p>Estaba hirviendo.<p>

Todo mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo en cólera.

¿Quién iba a decir que aquella chica tímida y asustadiza de hace unos minutos se transformaría en lo que ahora tenía frente a mis ojos?

"_No voy a dejar que te quedes con Ichigo"_

Tras escuchar esas últimas palabras de boca de la peli rosa sentí como si una mecha me hubiera sido encendida.

—Ya veo— Dije, mirándola a los ojos fijamente— Renji, me disculpo contigo, pero no puedo realizar aquel favor que me pediste— Le dije— Supongo entenderás el motivo— Lo siento.

Renji me miro avergonzado.

—Discúlpame tu a mí— Dijo con aflicción en su rostro— Por no averiguar las cosas antes.

—Está bien, descuida— Dije, tranquilizando a Renji— No es tu culpa.

Entonces mire a Ichigo.

El me observaba atentamente.

Atisbe preocupación e intranquilidad en su rostro.

Me limite a dedicarle una ligera sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

—Riruka— La llame por su nombre— Lamento decirte que has venido en vano— Mencione.

**Yo tampoco…**

—No importa cuanto lo intentes— Dije— Te aseguro que nada va a cambiar.

**Yo tampoco me voy a dar por vencida.**

—Mis sentimientos por Ichigo son tan fuertes como los tuyos— Dije mirándola directamente a la cara. — Así que no voy a dejar que digas y hagas lo que te plazca, además— Agregue— Te recuerdo que aun estas en mi casa.

Di unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarme justo al lado de Ichigo y tomarlo por el brazo.

—Y también— Pause— Te recuerdo que Ichigo es mi novio.

**No me daré por vencida porque…**

—Y que yo también— Entrelace los dedos de mi mano con los de Ichigo— Voy a luchar por mantenerlo a mi lado— Sentencie con seguridad— Porque yo…— Alce mi cabeza mirando ese par de ojos dorados— Amo a este idiota de cabeza de zanahoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llega, gracias por leer.<strong>

**Ya hace falta un poquito de Ichiruki, así que en el próximo capitulo habrá.**

**Akisa: ¡Hola! Que bueno seguir leyendo tus reviews ;') Aquí te dejo el capítulo, ojala te guste. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Bere: ¡Hola! Pues no esperes más, aquí te dejo el otro capítulo. Ojala te guste c:**

**Espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto, cuídense, chau!**


End file.
